


El Roble Bajo la Montaña

by MiraHerondale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, la vida retoma su curso en Erebor y Valle con toda la normalidad posible. No obstante, aún quedan un Rey Bajo la Montaña libre del mal del dragón y un Hobbit que no sabe si debe volver a su agujero en la comarca, al otro lado de Arda, o embarcarse de nuevo en una nueva aventura que puede durar hasta el fin de sus días. AU Todos Viven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: El fin de la contienda

Lo primero que Bilbo vio al despertar, fue el plumaje oscuro de una de las águilas. Oía una voz que gritaba su nombre, pero no era capaz de ubicarla. Era suave como la brisa, y parecía desvanecerse como el viento. No se atrevió a moverse por miedo a caer al vacío. A pesar de no estar muy despierto, conocía ya la sensación de estar suspendido en el aire, y no deseaba estrellarse contra el suelo desde no sabía cuantos metros de altura. Estaba seguro de que, se encontraran a la distancia que se encontraran del duro suelo de roca del valle, moriría por el golpe.

A penas podía notar las piernas, mucho menos mantener los ojos abiertos mucho tiempo.

Las águilas habían llegado. Bien. Eso significaba que todo acabaría pronto, que todos estarían a salvo.

Se relajó contra la dura y cálida superficie bajo su cuerpo, con el rumor de su nombre aún a su alrededor, arrullándolo para dormirse.

* * *

Thorin se aferraba con fuerza a las plumas del cuello de una de las águilas que habían acudido a la Colina del Cuervo a ofrecerles apoyo. De no haber sido por su intervención, probablemente estarían todos muertos. Por lo menos Fili y Kili lo estarían.

Ver las siluetas enromes y negras de las aves sobre el hielo del río congelado fue toda una dosis de esperanza, aún cuando creía que sería Azog el que le despacharía allí, en las alturas. Tenía un feo corte en un hombro, un brazo dislocado, y probablemente una contusión en la cabeza. Por lo menos que él pudiera percibir. El enano se dejó caer hacia un lado, intentando ver al Hobbit, seguro entre las enormes garras de la segunda águila. Habría deseado volar con él, pero no estaba seguro de haber podido sostenerle correctamente en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ya era bastante complicado sostenerse a sí mismo mientras tenía que adaptarse a los inevitables giros del ave para evitar las corrientes de aire adversas y las sacudidas que daba cuando el viento cambiaba de dirección. Allá arriba, prácticamente sobre las nubes, el aire sabía enrarecido, demasiado limpio y puro para alguien acostumbrado a trabajar con otro tipo de oxígeno, el viciado aroma del aire bajo las montañas. Le estaba costando respirar con normalidad. Empezaba a marearse, incluso.

— ¡Bilbo!

El hobbit no se movía. Estaba tumbado allí, a penas movía el pecho con cada respiración. El corazón del Rey Bajo la Montaña se iba parando a medida que pasaban los minutos sin obtener una respuesta por parte del saqueador.

Se sentía extremadamente culpable de su suerte.

Que Bilbo hubiera saltado en el último minuto para cubrirle con su cuerpo cuando Azog asestaba el golpe que habría sesgado su vida fue sorprendente. Ni siquiera le había visto acercarse. Por supuesto, el impacto del arma de Azog con los pequeños y frágiles huesos del mediano había sido demasiado, y cayó al suelo como un trapo desmadejado. El Pálido Orco lo había mirado con desprecio y lanzado a un lado cuando vio que no se trataba de la presa que buscaba. Gruñó con furia animal cuando se percató de que Escudo de Roble seguía con vida, mirando horrorizado el cuerpo inmóvil de Bilbo sobre el hielo, muy cerca de una de las grietas abiertas que podrían hacerle caer a las aguas heladas del río.

A sus espaldas, Thorin no se había percatado de que Bilbo había sacudido la cabeza y comenzado a ponerse en pie, tosiendo de manera incontrolable. La boca le sabía a sangre y cada bocanada de aire era una tortura. Con ojos borrosos, vio como Thorin había reemprendido la contienda con mucha más energía, una fuerza furiosa que salía de la ira y de la venganza. Azog sonreía. Parecía divertirle ver la desesperación de Thorin en sus ojos, en sus movimientos rápidos, en la fuerza de sus golpes certeros. En los dientes que se mostraban de vez en cuando, asomando tras los labios agrietados.

Bilbo se había puesto el anillo en algún momento indeterminado, en el que decidió que era necesario hacerlo, y desenvainó su pequeña espada, dispuesto a usarla. No la había empleado antes porque no le había dado tiempo de sacarla de su funda, y no se creía capaz de poder hacerlo, de todos modos, pero estaba viendo como Thorin estaba perdiendo de nuevo la batalla, como sus cansados músculos y su cuerpo exhausto por las heridas empezaba a desfallecer, aún siendo motivado por aquella fuerza que provenía del más puro instinto de autoconservación inherente a todo ser vivo.

Se acercó con pasos vacilantes hacia los contendientes, teniendo muy claro cual era su destino. Sujetó la empuñadura de  _Dardo_  con ambas manos, rezando porque no se le resbalara. Podía sentir el hielo inestable bajo sus pies, balanceándose bajo su cuerpo, dificultándole el mantenerse en pie...

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Azog, este había acorralado a Thorin contra las rocas de lo que antes fue el puesto de vigilancia de la Colina. El Rey resollaba, y sus sobrinos gritaban su nombre, intentando llegar hasta él. Kili se había quedado sin flechas y empuñaba el arco como si se tratara de una lanza. Bilbo supo que no tenía más momento que ese, de modo que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, saltó sobre los hombros del Orco, y pasó el filo con toda la fuerza que pudo por su cuello, rebanando la piel y notando brotar la sangre caliente. Azog se retorcía, sacudiéndose al no ver qué era aquello que estaba acabando con él ni poder quitárselo de encima, y Thorin parecía enajenado, mirando sin comprender los acontecimientos que se sucedían delante de él. Bilbo podía notar como la carne cedía bajo el filo letal de  _Dardo,_ y siguió apretando, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Cortar el cuello era su objetivo, pero sería difícil que algo tan pequeño y debilucho como un hobbit malherido pudiera atravesar todo el diámetro de fuerte músculo y hueso del cuello de un Orco.

 _Iluvatar, dame fuerzas_.

Bilbo notó como la sangre fluía de su palma herida por el filo de la espada élfica. Estaba presionando su mano libre contra la hoja para poder ayudarse a atravesar el cuello de Azog, y al parecer, lo estaba consiguiendo. Fue en los últimos segundos que, con un grito de frustración y dolor por todo el cuerpo, Bilbo dio un último empujón al arma, que se hundió limpiamente entre las vértebras del cuello del monstruo pálido y atravesó su carne, separando la cabeza de sus hombros como si fuera el simple corcho de una buena botella de vino añejo de la mejor cosecha de la cuaderna del sur.

Sintió como se volvía visible de nuevo cuando el anillo resbaló de sus dedo debido a la sangre, y la joya rodó y rodó por el hielo, cubierta de sangre, hasta que cayó en las gélidas aguas. Bilbo, que había quedado sin fuerzas y que había aparecido (al entender de los descendientes de Durin allí presentes, de la nada) sobre los hombros del más grande enemigo de Thorin Escudo de Roble después de Smaug, se desplomó de nuevo sobre el hielo quebradizo sin más movimiento en su cuerpo que el de su respiración entrecortada. Su mano izquierda estaba cubierta de sangre, mientras que su diestra aún sostenía con fuerza la espada ensangrentada, que había desistido en su brillo, pues ya no quedaban Orcos en las inmediaciones que pudieran activarla.

— Bilbo.

Thorin corrió a su lado, apartando el cuerpo de Azog de una fuerte patada, lejos del Hobbit, a quien estaba aplastando con su peso. La cabeza yacía en la nieve, tiñéndola de rojo. El Rey oyó los chillidos de las águilas, sintiendo las ocasionales ráfagas de aire que levantaban, agitando las alas varios metros sobre sus cabezas. Sus siluetas se recortaban contra el suelo, oscureciendo el cielo de vez en cuando mientras pasaban bajo el sol. Throin tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Bilbo entre sus brazos, tratando de incorporarle. El cuerpo estaba blando y pálido. El mediano sangraba por las manos y por la cabeza. Thorin apartó su cabello rizado con sus dedos manchados, buscando el origen del río rojo que manaba de su cabeza, pero no vio nada. Necesitaba a Óin. Necesitaba a Gandalf.

Demonios, necesitaba al condenado elfo y sus conocimientos de medicina.

— Bilbo, ¿me oyes? Abre los ojos, por favor.

Su mano palmeó una de sus mejillas con suavidad, intentando que se despabilara.

Fili y Kili llegaron unos momentos después, mientras su tío intentaba reanimar al hobbit convaleciente entre sus brazos. Ganada la batalla, los hermanos se miraron, y luego a Bilbo, sin palabras para describir lo que sus ojos habían visto en la distancia. Su estupefacción al ver que había sido su pequeño saqueador quien había acabado con el Profanador.

El hobbit hizo una mueca tras un par de golpes de Thorin, y abrió un ojo, intentando moverse para recolocarse en su regazo. Gimió y tosió, y más sangre salió de sus pulmones.

— Estás...

— No hables. Por los Valar, no hables —apuró Thorin, viendo lo destrozado que estaba Bilbo. El hobbit retorció los labios y tembló, intentando respirar con regularidad —. Qué estúpido, saqueador. Interponerte así... —negó el Rey. Se quedó mirando a Bilbo, sin saber bien qué hacer. Luego su mirada se dirigió a sus sobrinos, allí de pie, alternando miradas entre la cabeza de Azog en la nieve y el hobbit moribundo —. Volved al valle, aseguraos de que Dáin no necesite ayuda con la contención. Avisad a Gandalf, que prepare una tienda para atender al señor Bolsón cuando bajemos. Que hagan llamar a Thranduil.

— Thorin…

— Es una orden —replicó. Miró al cielo cuando Fili tiró de Kili y ambos empezaron a descender la colina, y vio un par de águilas dibujando círculos en el aire sobre ellos — ¡Ayudadnos! ¡Ayuda!

Thorin sujetaba a Bilbo contra su pecho, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza allá donde creía que manaba la sangre, en un intento por detener la hemorragia. A penas era consciente de sus magulladuras. A penas consciente de su propia sangre, huyendo de su cuerpo. Cuando bajó la mirada al ver que una de las aves planeaba en círculos sobre ellos, preparándose para descender, Bilbo tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Su respiración era a duras penas perceptible y a todas luces dolorosa.

El temor le recorrió entero, helándole las venas y congelando sus músculos.

— ¿Bilbo? ¡Bilbo! —exclamó, sacudiéndole en un intento por despertarle. El mediano no respondió al movimiento. Al cabo, oyó el crujido del hielo al posarse algo de gran tamaño sobre él a su lado. Se volvió lo justo para ver la cabeza de una de las águilas acercándose a ellos para observar por si misma lo que allí estaba sucediendo —. Se muere. Por favor.

El águila alzó la cabeza y miró a Thorin con sus profundos ojos ocre que al Rey siempre le habían recordado al citrino pulido que su madre había llevado colgando de las trenzas de su melena oscura en los broches que su padre, Thror, había forjado para ella el el taller real el día de su Unión. El color que le recordaba al cabello del hobbit con las primeras luces del día.

— _Le llevaremos hasta el Istar, Thorin, hijo de Thrain. Pero su vida pende de un hilo. Su salvación está ahora en manos de Eru._

El águila tomó con su garra el cuerpo inconsciente del hobbit del regazo del enano con una delicadeza sorprendente dado su enorme tamaño y, una vez lo tuvo asegurado, alzó el vuelo levantando el viento alrededor de él, dejándole en el hielo. Una segunda águila empezó a descender y Thorin se alzó, envainando a Orcrist y corriendo por el hielo de la cascada congelada, en dirección al borde. Ni siquiera dedicó na última mirada al que había sido uno de sus grandes enemigos por última vez. Había cosas más importantes que reclamaban su atención en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Thorin desmontó del águila que lo había llevado de un salto, y palmeó su flanco plumífero en un agradecimiento rápido y silencioso antes de echar a correr a donde Gandalf, con su báculo de madera trenzada, observaba a Bilbo, aún inconsciente. Un par de caballeros elfos, de armadura dorada y brillante teñida de la negra sangre de los orcos alzaron al hobbit y lo depositaron con cuidado en una camilla de hilo blanco ya manchada con las pruebas de otros heridos anteriores al mediano. Gandalf le vio llegar a la gran tienda alzada en el centro del valle, la tienda de los comandantes donde Bardo, Thranduil, Dáin y el mismo mago gris conversaban no muy amigablemente, pero sin rencores excesivos hasta la llegada del herido.

— Thorin, enano insensato. Será cierto pues que la línea de Durin no posee precaución ninguna frente al peligro... Deberás explicarme qué ha sucedido en la Colina del Cuervo más tarde, y por qué mi saqueador está a las puertas del Salón de Mandos cuando yo mismo lo dejé a buen recaudo en las ruinas de Valle —empezó Gandalf mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hacia la tienda, siguiendo a los elfos que transportaban la preciada carga. Thorin debía correr para seguirle el ritmo al mago, pero nada importaba. No se veía capaz de caminar sabiendo la urgencia que se les echaba encima. El mago parecía furioso, preocupado y entristecido al mismo tiempo. Culpable. Thorin reconocía esos sentimientos, pues eran reflejo de los propios.

No replicó. No hacía falta. ¿Qué decir frente a la evidencia? Si era cierto que Gandalf había dejado a Bilbo a salvo fuera de la línea de batalla (y difícilmente sería de otra manera, pues el mago no tenía razones para mentir), había un motivo por el que él había decidido arriesgar su vida por ir en su busca. El leal y valiente hobbit había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ayudarles, incluso cuando Thorin lo había desterrado, despreciado y prácticamente asesinado, únicamente por el robo de una maldita piedra. ¿Qué podría haber impulsado a una criatura como esa a semejante acto de locura? ¿Qué podría haber llevado a Bilbo a abandonar la seguridad de los muros de la antigua ciudad de Valle para ir en pos de una muerte segura?

Una vez dentro de la tienda, Thorin apreció el sutil cambio de olor del aire. Ya no se percibía a penas el hedor putrefacto de la sangre de orco y de la muerte, ya a duras penas se apreciaba el perfume de la batalla. Todo quedaba oculto y camuflado bajo el sutil aroma de las hierbas sanadoras y las cataplasmas curativas aplicadas en las heridas recientes, graves y menos graves, de los líderes allí presentes.

La irrupción del enano y del mago en el lugar, junto con el herido de gravedad, hizo que Thranduil y Bardo se volvieran para mirarle. Dáin acababa de dejar la tienda para reagrupar sus tropas de las Colinas de Hierro, por lo que Thorin era el único enano presente, cubierto de sangre (suya y ajena), sudor y tierra. El hobbit fue depositado con suavidad en un camastro y los soldados formaron en descanso en una esquina, esperando órdenes de su señor. El monarca elfo observó al hobbit con curiosidad, como si se tratara de una joya extremadamente rara a punto de ser destruida y se preguntara, con algo de lástima, si no podía ser conservada.

Thorin, cuyo corazón latía ahora desenfrenado por el pánico y la pena, decidió moverse y apelar al orgullo de los elfos para conseguir su fin ansiado: la salvación de su saqueador.

—Por favor —dijo, sin aliento, acercándose a Thranduil. Odiaba ser visto desde arriba, odiaba sentirse pequeño, pero ante semejante tesitura, nada podía importarle menos. Los ojos azules como el Lago de Esgaroth, y fríos como tal, lo observaron desde las alturas, enmarcados por los rubios mechones. Su mirada se estrechó, calculadora y curiosa —. Tu gente es sanadora. Se muere. Contraeré cualquier deuda, cualquier pago que desees a cambio de su vida te será entregado. Lo juro por Mahal, por mi honor y por mi sangre.

El elfo se irguió, si apartar su mirada evaluativa de Thorin mientras lo hacía. Sus manos estaban unidas a su espalda y, aún en traje de batalla y con cortes sangrantes en el rostro porcelanoso y pálido cual luz de estrella, Thrandhuil parecía etéreo como la luz lunar. Frío, distante, inalcanzable. Superior.

—Rompiste tu palabra con los hombres y con tu compañía una vez, palabra que juraste cumplir. No veo por qué motivo debería ser diferente esta vez. Tu honor, Rey Bajo la Montaña, es cuestionable en este momento. Y tus promesas, vana palabrería.

Thorin sintió su mundo girar. Se estaba tumbando, volcándose peligrosamente hacia un lado. Le estaba constando tenerse en pie. Entonces, en la mirada del elfo, lo vio claro. Claro como el diamante más pulido y más bello de la más remota mina en las entrañas de la tierra. Claro como la luz reflejada en las betas de Mithril. Si quería que el amante de los árboles hiciera algo por él, iba a tener que humillarse. Iba a tener que demostrar lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer por dicha causa.

El Rey cayó de rodillas frente al elfo, el metal de su armadura chocando cuando la cota de malla que le cubría el pecho tintineó y se desplazó por el movimiento. podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él, sorprendidas, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los de su objetivo, esperando una reacción favorable.

—Te lo suplico. Sálvale. Sálvale y se te devolverá aquello que una vez fue tuyo —dijo, con voz trémula, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Las joyas élficas que residía en la sala del tesoro no eran lo único que Thranduil deseaba como prueba, y Thorin sabía lo que era. Era aquello que iba a ser más difícil de cumplir, aquello que requeriría de un sacrificio mayor para él que cualquier cesión de sus posesiones, ahora que el mal del dragón lo había liberado. Algo que únicamente estaba en su mano poder conceder. Tomó aire, sabiendo que cada segundo era más preciado que el oro más puro—. Sálvale y olvidaré.

El rey elfo arqueó las cejas y Thorin juraría que pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

—Muy bien. Abandonad la tienda. Mithrandir, tú no. Necesito de tu magia para mantener estable al hobbit.

Thorin se alzó con las piernas flojas por la tensión y la preocupación, y notó la mano de Bardo sobre su hombro, instándole a acompañarle al exterior. Dirigió una última mirada a Bilbo, tendido en la camilla de los heridos, aún sangrante, y murmuró una breve oración a Mahal en Khuzdul antes de salir de la tienda, sabiendo que ya nada restaba en su mano por hacer.

Una vez quedaron solos, la mano de Thranduil se posó sobre la frente del mediano, dejando fluir la magia de su pueblo pr el pequeño y desmadejado cuerpo, evaluando la profundidad de los daños. Mientras, el mago esperaba órdenes a su lado.

—Es curioso como traza Aulë sus senderos —observó, aún con sus ojos cubiertos por los párpados. Gandalf miró hacia la cortina de tela gruesa que hacía a las veces de puerta de la tienda, a través de la cual, cuando el viento la agitaba, podían verse los zapatos manchados de Thorin.

—Sí. Curioso y poderoso es su trazo.


	2. Curación

Thorin vio salir de la tienda a Thranduil y a Gandalf, y le bastó una mirada para entender lo agotados que ambos estaban. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie. Balin y Dwalin, que habían acudido a su lado tras la batalla, se alzaron con él. Óin había estado atendiéndole, curando sus heridas más graves de forma cuidadosa mientras el rey aguardaba para poder entrar donde el herido se encontraba, de modo que ahora Thorin estaba medio cubierto de vendas ya manchadas, y empastes de hoja de reyes para evitar las posibles las infecciones. El médico de la compañía le había ordenado reposo, pero no podía estarse quieto. Las horas habían pasado, y la tarde dio paso a la noche sin que hubiera nuevas del estado del hobbit. No había sido alguien dado a la fantasía, si no más bien un enano realista, y en cualquier otra circunstancia habría aceptado que, transcurridas las dos horas, era poco probable que cualquier herido grave sobreviviera. Pero por alguna razón no perdía la esperanza. No podía perderla.

Dwalin acompañó al rey al interior de la tienda, sirviéndole de apoyo. El elfo lo miró desde su alta posición, su mirada cansada de la energía liberada durante la sanación, pero fría, altiva y distante como siempre.

No tuvo que preguntar nada más. Se veía en su mirada.

— He hecho cuanto estaba en mi mano hacer, enano. El mediano vivirá, pero necesita reposo.

Thorin dejó escapar su aliento, sintiendo las piernas flojas de repente. Si de alivio o de agotamiento, eso ya no lo sabía. Inclinó la cabeza.

— Gracias.

Dwalin le miró, sorprendido por su actitud cordial, y sostuvo a su rey y primo mientras accedían al interior de la tienda, donde el calor reconfortante de un brasero encendido les aguardaba. Después de pasar una parte de la noche a la intemperie, sus frías carnes y sus cuerpos exhaustos demandaban la calma y el cobijo del hogar, y aunque aquello no era tal, era suficiente.

Thorin caminó hasta el lecho donde Bilbo, cubierto por mantas y suaves sábanas de telas élficas, descansaba. Tenía la mano envuelta en suave gasa perlina —que empezaba a teñirse de rojo en la palma—, y también la cabeza, rodeada por la blanca tela. Un paño descansaba, comprimido entre su pelo y el vendaje, húmedo para bajar la fiebre y la inflamación. Podía olerse en el aire el toque especiado y salvaje de las hierbas que se habían utilizado, y también apreciarse el vestigio a incienso que dejaba la magia. Sin embargo, ni un rastro de sangre se percibía.

La piel de Bilbo había pasado de ser cetrina y enferma a verse rosada, incluso sus mejillas parecían hacer gala de un cierto rubor, producido por el calor del hogar y las pieles, seguramente.

Dwalin atrajo hasta si un pequeño banco de madera, y dejó que Thorin se sentara allí, descansando de sus heridas. Al oír el tintineo de la armadura, recordó que a duras penas habían conseguido que colaborara para deshacerse de todo el peso extra que llevaba encima. Chasqueó la lengua, dejó su hacha apoyada contra un baúl, y procedió a deshacer los lazos que ataban el metal que le cubría. No era que los enanos fueran criaturas frágiles, incapaces de soportar grandes cargas, pero como toda criatura, su cuerpo tenía unos límites. Y con las heridas mancillando su cuerpo, y el desgaste de días sin comer ni dormir, encerrado en la sala del tesoro bajo los efectos de la enfermedad, Thorin estaba más débil que nunca. Era toda una sorpresa que hubiera sido capaz de luchar como lo hizo durante tanto tiempo.

El rey únicamente fue consciente de cómo las capas y capas de protecciones caían al suelo con los fuertes golpes del acero contra la tierra seca, vibrando por el impacto como si estuvieran siendo forjadas de nuevo, a golpes de martillo y maza. Cuando la cota de malla, pesada y gruesa, liberó su cuerpo, se sintió liviano y desnudo, a pesar de la fina ropa que aún le cubría. Una capa de pieles se posó sobre sus hombros, y oyó vagamente el rascar de la madera de un nuevo banco a su lado, donde Dwalin se dejó caer con un gruñido, apoyado en su arma.

— No tenías por qué hacerlo.

— No me seas crío, Thorin.

El rey, que había estado perdido mirando al convaleciente saqueador, se volvió para mirar a Dwalin a los ojos. El enano le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa. Todo él estaba sucio y cubierto de mugre, sangre y visceras por la reciente batalla, y su olor corporal podía no ser el mejor, pero a quién le importaba eso durante una guerra. No obstante, pese a su estado, la barba trenzada y su pelo estaban limpios, únicamente con algún vestigio de sangre seca donde el lavado apresurado en las aguas del Río Rápido no había conseguido llegar.

— Tengo tanto por lo que disculparme...

Dwalin se incorporó en su asiento.

— Ni lo menciones.

Thorin lo miró, incrédulo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante lealtad?

— Amenacé con matarte. Con mataros a todos.

— Pero no lo hiciste. Estaba ahí, por si no lo recuerdas — replicó el otro, suspirando. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría tarde o temprano, aunque no había podido preveer las circunstancias ni el lugar. Thorin había sufrido en primera línea la locura de su abuelo Thror por el oro, y desde el éxodo de Erebor, no había tenido más profundo temor que el de seguir sus pasos, como así había sido. Una parte de Dwalin sabía que el orgullo de su pueblo bajo la Montaña residía en la posesión de la Piedra del Arca, pero la otra parte de él se alegraba de que ya no estuviera con ellos. Ojalá se perdiera, fuera destruida y olvidada, porque desde que apareciera en las minas, la maldición del oro se había posado sobre ellos —. No eras dueño de ti mismo, Thorin. No fue culpa tuya.

— Dwalin...

El mencionado gruñó.

— No voy a permitir que sigas torturándote con esto, así que déjalo estar. No me obligues a golpearte, porque lo haré.

Permanecieron en silencio después de eso, aunque el ambiente se volvió mucho más suave tras la charla. Dwalin observó en silencio a Thorin, que no quitaba sus ojos de Bilbo. El mediano respiraba con suavidad, su pecho bajando y subiendo con lentitud. Su mirada estaba fija en el mediano, sin apartarse ni un milímetro.

Dwalin frunció el ceño. Había visto esa mirada antes en sus padres, en Dís y en su esposo. En muchos antes que él. Tal vez Thorin ni lo supiera, pero Bilbo Bolsón había dejado de ser el saqueador de la compañía, y había pasado a ser algo más.

— ¿Volverás a dejarla crecer? —preguntó, mirando a la barbilla prácticamente desnuda de Thorin.

Antaño había tenido suficiente barba como para hacerse trenzas, pero tras la desaparición de su padre, la muerte de su abuelo y la pérdida de Erebor, se la había cortado hasta quedar lampiño. Dwalin nunca había estado de acuerdo con ello. Para un enano era todo un deshonor perder las trenzas, más aún si se perdía la barba entera. Tanto él como Balin habían deseado que llegara el día en el que Thorin se permitiera una barba como todo enano decente. Además, ahora tendría una razón para dejarla crecer. Sin trenzas, no podían haber broches. Y eran importantes en un cortejo.

Una de las manos de Thorin pasó por su barba, meditativo. Sonrió cuando dio una tercera pasada. Su otra mano se movió hacia adelante, tomando la de Bilbo, aún inconsciente sobre la cama.

— Tal vez.

* * *

Cuando Dwalin salió de la tienda para montar guardia en la entrada, dejando a Thorin velando el sueño del mediano, se encontró con Gandalf. El Istar tenía una ceja arqueada, y miraba al enano con curiosidad, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

— Thorin sigue dentro —anunció.

— Y seguirá, hasta que Bilbo se recupere.

Dwalin, sin saber cómo tomarse su tono de voz, se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Te parece mal?

El mago se aferró a su báculo como si realmente lo necesitara para apoyarse, y se rió. Al parecer, ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho en voz alta.

— Mi querido Dwalin, lo que a mí me parezca o me deje de parecer no importa. Lo único que tiene o no relevancia ahora es cómo van a resolver esta situación.

— ¿Resolver? ¿Qué hay que resolver?

Gandalf miró el cielo, despejado de las nubes que lo habían cubierto y donde ahora las estrellas brillaban cada vez con más fuerza. Luego, su mirada gris como su nombre se dirigió a las puertas de la tienda de mando, donde la silueta de Thorin, sentado junto al lecho de Bilbo, se recortaba, iluminada por las brasas del fuego.

— Bilbo Bolsón aún añora su tierra. Es un hobbit que ama la vida sencilla y la calma. Thorin esa ahora el rey de un pueblo sin hogar que acaba de recuperarlo. Erebor va a necesitar reformas, nuevas alianzas y mucha atención. Son de mundos tan dispares que me pregunto si lo que está por llegar es mejor o peor para ambos —observó, preocupado. Antes de que su compañero pudiera replicar, añadió: —. No obstante, no voy a negar que mi saqueador es una criatura cuanto más sorprendente, y tampoco me haré el ciego frente a lo que mis ojos han visto durante nuestro periplo. Si alguien puede ayudar a Thorin, ese es Bilbo.

* * *

El sol estaba saliendo tras las montañas, cuando Balin entró en la tienda con provisiones para alimentar al rey. Éste se había negado a abandonar la tienda mientras Bilbo permaneciera inconsciente y, aunque los sanadores habían asegurado que despertaría cuando estuviera preparado y que estaba fuera de peligro, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez cada aliento sería el último.

A menudo solía olvidar que los hobbits no eran iguales a los enanos. Que, a pesar de ser parecidos en estatura y complexión, los medianos eran mucho más frágiles, más suaves, de líneas curvas, en lugar de ser robustos, musculosos, duros y ásperos como los enanos, hechos de rectas y ángulos como la piedra y la roca. Bilbo le hacía olvidar esos pequeños detalles, siendo tan bravo como uno de ellos y tremendamente ingenioso cuando la situación lo requería.

Los párpados le pesaban cuando notó la presencia firme y cálida de Balin tras él, acercándole pan con queso y vino.

— Deberías descansar. Maese Bolsón va a estar bien.

— Lo sé.

Thorin aceptó la comida, y empezó a mordisquear el queso, sin apartar la mirada de Bilbo ni para comer. Balin observó al mediano, apreciando la mejoría visible que había tenido desde la noche. La magia élfica era realmente poderosa, y el conjuro de sanación fuerte, pues Bilbo parecía mejorar a pasos agigantados. Ya ni siquiera se apreciaban las bolsas liláceas que había tenido bajo los ojos desde que recuperaran la montaña. Ninguno de ellos había podido descansar muy bien desde que la locura se llevara a Thorin a las salas del tesoro, pero él menos que nadie, y no era de extrañar considerando la preciada carga que portaba a escondidas.

— No deberías culparte. La cota de mithril que le diste probablemente le salvó la vida en la Colina del Cuervo.

— Si no hubiera escapado del cuidado de Gandalf y subido a ella no estaría así.

— Cierto. Pero tú estarías muerto —observó. Thorin lo miró con una ceja arqueada —. Fili y Kili nos lo han contado. ¿Es cierto que él...?

— ¿... mató a Azog? Sí. Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo, pero sí. Lo hizo.

Balin se mesó la larga barba blanca y miró la pequeña espada apoyada a los pies de la cama del hobbit, metida en su funda. Había visto como los elfos se la habían llevado para restaurarla tras la batalla por orden de Thranduil, pero no vio cómo había sido devuelta. Se fijó en que había runas grabadas en la hoja en Sindarin que nunca habían estado allí. Sonrió. Esa era la espada que había atravesado el cuello del pálido orco. Y la había llamado abrecartas.

— Parece que ha recibido un nombre.

— ¿Sabes qué dice? —preguntó Throin, con el ceño fruncido.

— Gandalf podrá leerlas. Tal vez Ori sepa traducirlas. Mi conocimiento del Sindarin es muy básico. Aunque creo que él la llamaba  _Dardo_.

— Es un buen nombre.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más, hasta que Balin vio como el sol empezaba a proyectar cortas sombras en el exterior.

— Van a desmontar el campamento. Deberíamos llevarlos al señor Bolsón a Erebor. Allí estará seguro y podrá descansar. Además, hay que empezar con las obras de la ciudad. Dáin se quedará hasta que sus tropas puedan volver a las Colinas de Hierro sin problemas, y han prometido ayudar en las tareas de limpieza hasta que lleguen las primeras caravanas de las Montañas Azules. Dís ha enviado una carta. Dice que llegará en primavera con un convoi.

Thorin asintió. No podían demorar más la reconstrucción de su hogar, y hacía años que no veía a su hermano. Además, una tienda en el valle no era el mejor lugar para tener a un herido.

— Le trasladaremos.

Balin sonrió, y cuando Thorin se fijó en ese detalle, miró a su amigo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

El viejo enano miró a Thorin fijamente, diciendo con la mirada todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar con suficiente claridad.

—  **Creo que ambos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí, Thorin** — dijo Balin en Khuzdul, minimizando el que alguien excepto ellos pudiera entender lo que decían. Su voz se volvió grave y gruñona cuando pronunció la lengua de los enanos, diferente.

— **No sé a qué te refieres.**

— **Si quieres decirte eso a ti mismo...**

Thorin gruñó, volviendo a centrar su atención en Bilbo. Balin siempre había sido tremendamente avispado en lo que a asuntos del corazón concernía, y en casi todo lo que atañía a la vida y persona de Thorin. Parecía que el viejo enano podía leer su alma como si la llevara escrita en khuzdul en la frente.

— **Sabes que lo aprobarían. El mundo ha cambiado para nosotros después de la caída de Erebor. Las antiguas leyes ya no tienen vigencia...**

— **Que todo sea más flexible no quiere decir que vaya a ser más fácil. Aunque lo hiciera, aunque le... cortejara debidamente... siempre habría grupos de detractores. Sería un objetivo, Balin.**

El viejo enano bufó.

—  **Si eso es todo lo que te para los pies, Thorin Escudo de Roble, me complace informarte de que Maese Bolsón tendrá la protección de doce enanos. Más la de la casa de Durin. No creo que nadie se atreviera a tocarle.**

— **No es el único motivo. Mírale. Es blando, suave, frágil. Delicado como las flores de la pradera. No está hecho para vivir bajo la roca, donde el sol no alcanza y nada crece. Sé que añora su hogar. No soy quién para exigirle que se quede. No voy a ser tan egoísta. No cuando le debo tanto.**

—  **¿Y si no fuera un acto egoísta? ¿Has considerado la opción de que él _quiera quedarse_?**

Thorin frunció el ceño y achinó los ojos, observando a Balin en silencio.

—  **¿Has hablado con él?**

—  **No exactamente. Pero escondió la Piedra del Arca de ti porque sabía que te haría empeorar. Te salvó la vida. Dos veces. No le conozco demasiado, pero parece que el hobbit es transparente en sus afectos. Gandalf y Dwalin opinan que deberías dar el primer paso cuando despierte.**

El rey gruñó y se llevó la mano libre a la cara. Sus mejillas se pintaron ligeramente de un rosa pálido con un asomo de rubor.

—  **¿Es que lo sabe ya todo el mundo?**

Balin se rió a carcajadas después de eso. No creía haber visto a Thorin ruborizarse nunca, excepto aquella vez en la que descubrió qué era el sexo y para que servía, con aquella mezcla de fascinación y vergüenza que al enano le hicieron tanta gracia. Desde entonces, las mejillas de Thorin habían permanecido siempre claras, sin rastros de sangre más que cuando pasaba muchas horas trabajando en las fraguas de los hombres. Era familiar y reconfortante ver que aún seguía siendo el enano que una vez fue, bajo aquella capa tosca y desgastada de la responsabilidad que había cargado durante tanto tiempo sobre sus cansados hombros.

— Asumo pues, que Bilbo permanecerá en los aposentos reales —terminó, con una sonrisa, volviendo al oestron.

— Asumes bien.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió todo el cuerpo dolorido. Especialmente la cabeza. Desorientado, se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cabeza solo para notar una fina tela que la cubría. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor.

No estaba en Bolsón Cerrado.

La luz que entraba era difusa, como si rebotara contra alguna superficie reflectante, como de hecho hacía. Los muros de la espaciosa habitación, de altos techos, eran de piedra pulida de un todo verdoso, con grabados y motivos en los arcos. La cama sobre la que estaba tendido era grande, más grande de lo que era la suya en la Comarca, y bastante menos blanda. Estaba cubierto por una gruesa manta de pieles, y la ropa que llevaba encima era escasa y suave al tacto, prácticamente transparente, sin duda obra de elfos. Se preguntó si no estaría en Rivendel, pero la piedra escaseaba en la morada élfica, de modo que lo descartó rápidamente. Solo quedaba una opción, pero parecía tan extraña...

— Bilbo.

El suspiro de alivio a su lado le hizo girarse de golpe y, consecuentemente, marearse. No debería haberse girado con tanto entusiasmo. Se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No obstante, el dueño de aquella voz lo valía.

— ¿Thorin?

El susodicho lo miraba desde la entrada de los aposentos, con la puerta entreabierta y medio cuerpo fuera, como si estuviera entrando en el cuarto. Bilbo observó al enano con toda la atención que un recién despierto puede darle a nada. Sus ropas se parecían bastante a las habituales, en tonos azules, portaba un grueso broche de capa sobre los hombros, de eslabones de metal trenzado, y una corona ceñía su frente, dorada y negra. Bilbo conocía esa corona porque ya la había visto antes sobre la cabeza del enano. Y esa vez, las cosas no habían ido muy bien. Baste decir que su anfitrión prácticamente lo había tirado desde lo alto de una almenara improvisada por haberle "robado". Se estremeció y tragó con fuerza, temeros de pronto de que el momento de lucidez que había visto en Thorin en la Colina del Cuervo se hubiera esfumado y el mal del dragón le hubiera acosado de nuevo hasta dominarle otra vez.

¿Qué podría hacerle ahora, que estaba herido y sin Gandalf para pararle los pies? Bilbo podía luchar con é, intentar defenderse, pero ni quería ni estaba en tan buen estado como para intentarlo si quiera. Además, no creía que pudiera vencer a Thorin ni estando en su mejor día. Que hubiera acabado con Azog había sido todo un golpe de suerte...

Un momento. ¿Él había dado muerte a Azog? Miró su mano vendada. Sí. Eso parecía. Así que había sido más que un sueño.

Thorin se giró para decir algo a alguien que estaba fuera de la línea visual de Bilbo, y luego entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó la corona y la depositó con cuidado en una mesa de piedra que se asemejaba bastante a un escritorio. Eso le dio la información que necesitaba para poder tranquilizarse. El Thorin consumido por la codicia no habría dejado la joya en ningún lugar más que sobre su cabeza.

— Gracias a Mahal, por fin despiertas — dijo, y pareció aliviado. El rey tomó asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la cama, orientada ya hacia el lecho en el que él estaba. La pose del enano en el asiento era natural, como si llevara ya un tiempo haciendo eso mismo. Se preguntó dónde se encontraba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

— Tres días —respondió el rey rápidamente, observándole... ¿ávidamente? Sí. Esa era la palabra —. He hecho avisar a Óin. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Bilbo parpadeó, sorprendido.

— Bueno, estoy algo mareado, pero nada más.

Por un momento, se perdió en la mirada de Thorin, en sus ojos azules, claros y libres de la enfermedad, tal y como los había visto antes de empezar su viaje. La sensación de estar a punto de verle morir, la desesperación le inundó de nuevo como en la Colina del Cuervo, y se olvidó de respirar por un momento, aún sin creerse que había hecho todo lo que había hecho.

La voz grave de Thorin rompió el silencio.

—  _Achrâchi gabilul_. Lo siento. Debo pedirte disculpas, Bilbo. Traté de matarte, te desterré, y tú solo intentabas ayudarnos. Como siempre has hecho. No tenía motivos para dudar de tu lealtad, y por eso me disculpo. Estoy en deuda contigo, saqueador.

Las mejillas de Bilbo se cubrieron de rojo. Nunca habría imaginado que un rey estaría allí, sentado junto a su cama,  _pidiéndole perdón_. ¿Había el mundo enloquecido? Probablemente.

— Hay algo que podrías hacer para saldar tu deuda.

Los ojos de Thorin brillaron.

— Lo que sea.

Bilbo sonrió.

— Podrías pedirle a Bombur que prepare esos bollos de centeno y miel tan buenos. Estoy hambriento.

Thorin se rió. Una risa grave, retumbante y vibrante que pareció rebotar en las paredes de piedra. Lo que le recordó inmediatamente la otra cuestión que se le plateaba.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Thorin carraspeó.

— En los aposentos reales. Esta era la habitación de mi padre. Mis habitaciones están al otro lado de esa puerta.

— Oh.

— Fueron las únicas zonas de la montaña junto con las viviendas de las cavernas inferiores que quedaron habitables después de la llegada de Smaug. Las tareas de reconstrucción avanzan deprisa, pero no tanto como para tener todo restaurado en tres días. Nori calcula que para primavera estará todo en condiciones de nuevo.

Bilbo observó de nuevo la habitación, apreciando el lujoso aspecto de las ornamentaciones de las paredes y los muebles, y de la comodidad aparente del lecho. El suelo estaba cubierto de pieles, y había espejos de algo que parecía mithril pulido. Vio su cota de malla colgando de una silla frente a un escritorio blanco de mármol, y sus ropas lavadas dobladas en la misma mesa. Miró fijamente la puerta que le conectaba con los aposentos de Thorin. La idea de que nada más cruzar esa puerta, se encontraría al enano, le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad interior.

Y eso era algo inquietante y curioso.

No negaba que Thorin era impresionante, magnífico y arrolladoramente apuesto (al fin y al cabo no estaba ciego, y los hobbits eran expertos en apreciar la belleza), además de valiente, pero también era belicoso e impulsivo, y no sabía si eso era algo inherente a su raza, o simplemente algo del propio Thorin. La presencia del enano imponía respeto. Era como pasearse entre las estatuas de antiguos reyes o escuchar las historias de su tío Bungo frente a la hoguera de Bolsón Cerrado por la noche, hablando de los grandes héroes y sus gestas. Bilbo sabía que al unirse a la compañía, estaba formando parte de algo más grande que él, un simple hobbit de la Comarca. Que un día las historias contarían las aventuras de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, y los bardos cantarían canciones sobre la batalla del Rey por recuperar su hogar. Lo que no habría esperado, era haber llegado a formar parte de esas historias y canciones.

— ¿Y tu gente lo aprueba? —al ver la ceja arqueada de Thorin, se explayó —. Quiero decir, no es como si tuvieras que rendir cuentas a nadie, pero no creo que instalar a un extranjero en los aposentos reales esté muy bien visto.

— Oh. No eres un extranjero. Te has vuelto famoso entre mi gente—dijo, divertido. Bilbo parpadeó, sorprendido y con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Famoso? ¿Él? —. Bilbo Bolsón, el Castigador. El Mataorcos. Corte Certero, te llaman algunos, también. Tu historia ha dado la vuelta a Erebor, y probablemente ya se sepa en Valle, también.

Bilbo se cubrió la cara con las manos, muerto de vergüenza. ¿El Castigador? ¿Mataorcos? ¿Y qué demonios era eso de Corte Certero? Iluvatar querido, eso solo podía ser obra de...

— Fili y Kili. Voy a acabar con tus sobrinos —gruñó.

Throin ahogó una risa.

— Te invito a que lo intentes. Esos críos corren como conejos de rhosgovel y se ocultan a la perfección. Te lo dice alguien que ha intentado atraparles más de una vez.

— Bueno. Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

Thorin no tubo tiempo de replicar. La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Óin, seguido de los hermanos en cuestión. Bilbo sonrió.

— Mira quién aparece...

Iba a ser una tarde interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que actualizaría el viernes, y esto más que una actualización es un capítulo de transción entre el prólogo y lo que sigue, pero hoy estaba con gripe, y me apetecía escribir algo de la curación de Bilbo, así que aquí os lo dejo.
> 
> Espero poder hacer capítulos más largos a partir de ahora.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!
> 
> MH


	3. Tradiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Sé que los capítulos no están siendo muy largos, son bastante más cortos de lo que me gustaría, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y es la única forma de que pueda hacer unas actualizaciones más o menos regulares. Además, mis otros fics en proceso también me están quitando tiempo, aunque a un par les daré la brocha final muy pronto, y así me los quito ya de encima T.T.
> 
> Espero que os guste este capítulo. El salseo no tardará en llegar. No demasiado, al menos ;)

Fili y Kili entraron en los aposentos con pasos rápidos. Se habían enterado del despertar de Bilbo cuando, vagando por las estancias en obras de Erebor, cerca de la enfermería donde Oin y unos cuantos enanos duchos en la sanción trabajaban en los cuidados de los pocos heridos que se habían registrado por accidentes en las viejas minas, inestables tras los movimientos de dragón dentro de la montaña, encontraron a un soldado que traía la noticia.

Fue Fili, con la cabeza vendada, quien avisó a su hermano, que se recuperaba de la viga que le había atravesado un hombro, de cómo un soldado de la Guardia Real tocaba el hombro del sanador de la compañía y este hacía aspavientos, recogiendo sus bártulos y unos cuantos medicamento y hierbas del pequeño almacén donde las tenían guardadas, preparadas para los usos de emergencia. Se cargó el viejo petate al hombro, hecho de cuero de wargo, y soldado y médico partieron raudos en dirección al ala de las Estancias Principales, siguiendo los estables caminos de piedra verdosa del reino.

Fili y Kili los siguieron a una distancia prudencial, intentando mantenerse en silencio y discreción. No obstante, cuando vieron como la puerta de los aposentos de su bisabuelo, las habitaciones donde Bilbo había estado descansando, se abrían de par en par para permitir el paso al interior, no pudieron contenerse.

Ambos hermanos saltaron de emoción, olvidando sus heridas, y empujaron a Oín sin ningún tipo de consideración, irrumpiendo en la amplia estancia al grito del nombre del hobbit, que se irguió detrás de la imponente figura de su tío, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de horror cuando comprendió que la trayectoria de los descendientes de Durin solo podía llevarles a un lugar. Thorin, que había estado sentado en su lugar habitual, junto a la cama donde Bilbo había estado yaciendo inconsciente todo ese tiempo, aún estaba por decidir si mostrarse contento del afecto de sus sobrinos al hobbit, de su preocupación por su bienestar, o ponerse furioso porque se estuvieran lanzando sin ningún tipo de consideración sobre la cama de Bilbo, moviéndola con violencia y agitándola con sus brincos de alegría, atosigando al mediano con su presencia.

Finalmente, decidió que estaría bien hacerles bajar antes de que Bilbo pudiera salir nuevamente herido ahora que ya parecía estar recuperándose a buen ritmo. Oin, parado en la puerta, parecía mostrarse ligeramente contrariado por el comportamiento de los herederos de Erebor, pero no dijo nada. Thorin estaba a punto de replicar y mandar a Fili y a Kili a cumplir con sus tareas, pero no llegó a decir nada. Bilbo se incorporó y cogió las orejas de sus sobrinos, dando un fuerte tirón de ellas, sujetándolas. Fili y Kili empezaron a quejarse y retorcerse intentando liberarse antes de comprobar que huir de Bilbo no iba a ser tan sencillo. Se quedaron muy quietos, con caras de molestia. Bilbo había aprendido a lo largo de su viaje por las tierras salvajes, que los enanos eran mil veces más resistentes que cualquier criatura de Arda, así que sabía que si quería sujetar a esos dos revoltosos de la manera en que lo hacía con los desobedientes niños de la comarca que se metían en líos, tenia que hacer bastante más fuerza de la acostumbrada, o podían llegar a pensar que era una caricia.

Bilbo no pretendía hacerles daño, solo que se estuvieran quietos.

— Vosotros dos —dijo el hobbit, con mucha tranquilidad—, quedaos quietos un rato.

— Bilbo... Nosotros solo...

— ... queríamos saludarte —completó Kili, intentando mirarle sin tener que retorcerse demasiado, intentando evitar el tirón de orejas.

— Y yo lo agradezco. Pero esas no son maneras, Kili.

Thorin intentó que la sorpresa por cómo había conseguido dominar Bilbo a sus sobrinos no se le viera en la cara, pero fue un completo desastre. Oín estaba del mismo modo. Toda la compañía había estado con esos niños desde que nacieron, y los habían visto crecer. Sabían que eran expertos en hacer diabluras y nunca ser atrapados, como si el mismo Bofur, experto en el arte del escatimo, les hubiera enseñado como hacerse invisibles. Solo su madre, Dís, había sido capaz de atraparlos y amonestarlos de una forma convincente y que tuviera repercusiones en el comportamiento de los jóvenes enanos. Thorin no pudo evitar reírse por la estampa. Si hubiera sabido que para castigarles por sus actos lo único necesario era tirarles de las orejas, su educación hubiera sido muchísimo más sencilla.

— Parece mentira ¿Es que vuestra madre no os educó? Porque estoy seguro de que sí lo hizo.

Ambos enanos bajaron la cabeza. Oín, que había entrado en la habitación, empezó a desempaquetar sus cosas en una esquina, sobre un escritorio de madera tallada. Fili se acomodó en su lugar, sabiendo que tenían para largo. Su madre solía sujetarles por las orejas allá, en las Montañas Azules, cuando eran unos críos con no más de cincuenta años, y en esa posición podían permanecer durante largos e interminables minutos, inmovilizados por tan absurdo movimiento. Sabía que no tenía por qué permanecer allí, pues un hobbit nunca tendría la fuerza de un enano, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte, con su tío allí observando la situación. Además, Bilbo aún estaba convaleciente y lo último que querían ninguno de los dos era herirle.

— Pero Bilbo...

— Pero nada, Kili. ¿Y qué se supone que es eso de el Mataorcos? Y Golpe Certero, y qué se yo.

Fili suspiró. A menudo solía olvidar que los hobbits eran tan distintos a los enanos, que incluso en la fama or las gestas se les distinguía. Cualquier enano habría estado halagado hasta el extremo al despertar de una convalecencia y encontrarse con su historia circulando y con títulos y nombres sobre su persona, pero al parecer los medianos no gustaban de tanta difusión de sus heroicidades. El problema era que los herederos de Durin no habían sido los únicos en estar en la Colina del Cuervo cuando Azog perdió la vida a manos de tan sencilla criatura. Legolas, el hijo del rey del bosque verde, había llegado al campamento del valle poco después de que lo hicieran Bilbo y Thorin, y había solicitado audiencia con su padre. Kili, que tenía pequeñas nociones de Sindarin y estaba con Tauriel, discutiendo sobre su "relación", cuando ambos captaron fragmentos aislados de la conversación. Finalmente, la elfa tuvo que traducirle las palabras de Legolas, pero para entonces, estas ya corrían como la pólvora por el campamento, campando entre los elfos del bosque, que miraban la tienda de mando con curiosidad. Se necesitó la intervención de dos de los guardias personales de Thranduil y de los miembros de la Compañía de Thorin para evitar que los curiosos entraran en la tienda y perturbaran el descanso del hobbit durante el día y medio que el campamento ocupó la aún yerma explanada de la Desolación de Smaug.

Una vez los enanos se trasladaron al interior de Erebor y comenzaron las remodelaciones con efecto inmediato para convertir la montaña en un lugar nuevamente habitable (había toneladas de deshechos de dragón que eliminar, y algunas de las zonas más afectadas tuvieron que ser derruidas por cuestiones higiénicas ya que se consideraron insalvables), se hizo instalar a Bilbo en los aposentos de Thráin, con un par de guardias en la entrada (los enanos más jóvenes que no podían ayudar en las reformas pero que tenían amplias nociones de lucha). Fili y Kili, tan pronto como se recuperaron de sus heridas más graves, empezaron a participar en las tareas de limpieza, aunque muy a menudo eran requeridos para entablar discusiones diplomáticas con los representantes de las Colinas de Hierro, el comerciante jefe de la nueva ciudad de Valle — en vías de reconstrucción —, los asesores de las Montañas Nubladas, y el único representante del escaso comercio que ejercía el reino del bosque con el reino enano. Sus iguales habían llegado poco después de que la montaña fuera repoblada, advertidos por los cuervos que recorrieron la Tierra media portando consigo las buenas nuevas. Toda su primera obsesión se había centrado en contemplar la Piedra del Arca, pero Thorin se había negado a entregarla. No obstante, ante las reticencias de los mercaderes a establecer relaciones de comercio sanas con el nuevo reino a menos que la Joya del Rey fuera mostrada, Thorin tuvo que enseñarla en una breve exposición. Tan pronto como su brillo tentador iluminó la mirada de los enanos, se la hizo cerrar en una caja y ser custodiada hasta decidir qué hacer con ella pues todos sabían de sobra que aquella gema extraña había sido la causante de la enfermedad que en los últimos tiempos, había asolado la casa de Durin.

Finalmente, el Corazón de la Montaña descansó bajo el lecho de Bilbo, segura allá donde nadie pensaría en buscarla. Al menos, hasta que encontraran un lugar apropiado para ella.

— Son títulos, Bilbo. Deberías estar orgulloso, pues ahora eres respetado entre nuestra gente. Empiezan a nacer canciones con tu nombre en ellas. A nuestros niños se les cuenta ya la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y como un hobbit acabó con Azog, el Profanador. El Pálido Orco. Eres el héroe del pueblo de Durin. Eres el paladín de Erebor. Bilbo Bolsón, hijo de Bungo Bolsón, el Castigador —explicó Fili, que siempre había tenido un talante más diplomático que su hermano a la hora de clamar los ánimos.

Bilbo suspiró y liberó a los dos enanos, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, colorado hasta la raíz del cabello dorado.

Oin, que ya tenía sus aparatos médicos y los emplastes listos, decidió que era el momento de interrumpir y cumplir con su deber.

— Bueno, muchachos. Ya be siendo hora de que uno atienda al herido. Fuera, los dos. Seguro que tenéis algo mejor que hacer que molestar al Señor Bolsón. Bilbo, necesito examinarte. Será rápido, pronto podrás volver a descansar.

Fili y Kili miraron a Bilbo un momento, que espiaba entre los dedos, y sonrieron.

— Está bien. Volveremos con comida cuando Bombur la tenga preparada. Debes de estar hambriento.

Bilbo pareció reaccionar a la mención de la comida, peor para cuando levantó la cabeza, ambos muchachos habían desaparecido de su vista, atravesando la gran puerta dorada. Thorin era el único que permanecía en la habitación y, aunque no le molestaba que viera sus heridas, el que estuviera presente durante el examen médico le hacía sentirse incómodo y violento, repentinamente consciente de su desnudez. No era como si durante el año que llevaban viajando juntos la compañía hubiera sido completamente pudorosa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las escasas y preciadas ocasiones en las que arribaban a un arroyo donde fuera seguro detenerse a reponer fuerzas y asearse (momento en el que la intimidad era nula y olvidada en favor de la idea de limpieza), pero había algo íntimo en la idea de estar desnudo en una habitación que no era la suya, y más si Thorin le estaba mirando. Al fin y al cabo, Óin no era más que un sanador ejerciendo como tal.

El susodicho, al advertir la reticencia de Bilbo a deshacerse de la holgada camisa que le cubría, miró a su rey, que observaba la escena sentado en su lugar, sin intenciones de moverse de allí.

— Thorin, será solo un momento. Debo examinarle.

El rey no pareció muy conforme con la idea de tener que abandonar los aposentos, pero una mirada al hobbit fue suficiente para convencerle. Se levantó en silencio, y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Oin dejó su maletín a los pies de la enorme cama, y sacó una especie de corneta para los oídos.

— Bien, Bilbo. Sácate la camisa. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes mareos? ¿Notas nauseas o pérdidas de visión? ¿Te duele al respirar?

Bilbo hizo lo que le ordenaron y quedó completamente expuesto, con las suaves mantas del lecho cubriéndole la parte inferior del cuerpo. Descubrió que llevaba el pecho cubierto de vendas blancas, suaves y tan parecidas a la seda, que sintió pena por estar manchándolas con sangre. Pensó en tocarse, buscando daños, pero reprimió el impulso.

— No. Estoy un poco mareado, pero debe de ser por estar tanto tiempo durmiendo. Con la gripe de hace tres años me pasó igual. Es la misma sensación.

Oin tomó unas tijeras y empezó a partir el nudo que enganchaba la gasa que le envolvía. Cuando ésta empezó a caer, las retiró con cuidado, liberando su piel, y depositándolas en un cuenco lleno de agua humeante. El líquido cristalino no tardó en tomar un tono rojizo, y el olor ferroso tomó buena cuenta del aire de la habitación. El enano le hizo enderezarse y tomar profundas respiraciones mientras apoyaba el extremo más pequeño de la corneta contra su pecho, escuchando sus pulmones.

Tras unas cuantas respiraciones, asintió con la cabeza para sí, y guardó el artefacto de nuevo en su sitio. Tomó un cuenco cerrado y lo abrió, revelando una masa verdosa que olía a menta y a hojas de reyes machacadas. Era un olor ciertamente más reconfortante que el de la sangre.

— ¿Seguro que no notas nada? ¿Ninguna molestia? Cualquier cosa es susceptible de ser importante ahora.

Bilbo suspiró e hizo una mueca.

— Tal vez un poco. Noto pinchazos cuando respiro muy profundamente. Ahora, por ejemplo. Aquí —dijo, con un mohín, señalándose la mitad superior del pecho con la mano, también cubierta de vendas. Había quedado medio cerrada por la presión de los vendajes, y por mucho que luchara por extenderla, no podía.

—Hum... Bueno. No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Puedo prepararte adormideras para las noches, que te alivien la molestia. Me temo que eso es algo que solo el tiempo puede curar. Aún con la medicina élfica, tus costillas no volverán a ser lo que eran...

Bilbo omitió el contenido de la conversación cuando escuchó aquello último de los labios del enano.

— Espera, ¿medicina élfica? ¿Hay elfos en Erebor?

Oin rió.

— ¡Por Mahal, muchacho! ¡Sí que debió de ser un fuerte golpe en la cabeza! Haría falta un milagro para que Thorin permitiera la entrada de esos comehierbas a la Montaña. No. Thranduil te trató en primer lugar. Sin su atención, probablemente estarías en el Salón de Mandos para este momento. Ahora déjame examinar esa cabeza. No queremos que se nos pase nada.

Bilbo dejó que los dedos de Óin apartaran los mechones de su pelo para ver la herida creada por el impacto de la piedra sobre su cabeza, y notó cierto dolor cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre el creciente bulto en su coronilla. No obstante, notó la reticencia y el cuidado con el que se movían sobre él, como si el mismo gesto fuer algo impúdico que mereciera ser hecho con el máximo cuidado para no ser interpretado como algo más. Entonces, Bilbo recordó las numerosas e intrincadas trenzas que decoraban los cabellos de los enanos y el aparente cuidado con el que lo trataban. No entendía cual era el punto de los enanos con el pelo, y le pareció que quizá era el momento de preguntar, ya que iba a pasar tanto tiempo entre ellos, al parecer.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? Puedes tocarme el pelo, ¿sabes? Sea lo que sea lo que los enanos os traéis con el pelo ajeno, los hobbits no lo tenemos. El pelo es solo eso... Pelo.

Oin rezongó, y Bilbo pensó que quizá había metido la pata, hasta que notó los temblores del enano y se dio cuenta de que los gruñidos eran una risa contenida.

— Eso es cuanto más interesante, Señor Bolsón. Pero no puedo evitar los años de enseñanzas de mi raza. Para nosotros el pelo es muy importante. Para lo sanadores como yo es un poco violento tratar heridas en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, si no es una grosería por mi parte preguntarlo, ¿qué tiene para vosotros el pelo de especial? ¿Por qué tanta trenza?

Oin decidió que aquél era un mal modo de observar y atender las heridas del hobbit a su cargo, y volvió a su petate en busca de algo con lo que sujetar su cabello.

— Es más un aspecto tradicional que nada. Nuestro pelo es un símbolo de nuestra reputación y poder. Cuantos más abalorios lleves en el pelo y en la barba, más rico eres, o en una mejor posición estás. Además, los pequeños detalles también cuentan. En la antigüedad, cuando solo había unas cuantas casas importantes, cada Gran Casa tenía una piedra asignada, una gema representativa. Podíamos saber con facilidad quién pertenecía a qué familia solo mirando los diseños de las cuentas en su cabello. Y las cuentas conmemoran momentos importantes en la vida del enano. Todos tenemos una cuando nacemos donde figura nuestro nombre escrito en runas, y generalmente es entregado por nuestros padres —dijo, mientras encontraba una pinza con la que sujetar los salvajes y cortos rizos de Bilbo lejos de la zona herida—, o en su defecto, por los parientes cercanos del niño o niña si los padres han fallecido. Tenemos otra cuando alcanzamos la mayoría de edad, y otra cuando nos unimos. A partir de ahí, las cuentas son más personales. Pero todas son diferentes. Es fácil diferenciar la cuenta hecha para un cortejo de la de una unión establecida o la de un nacimiento, aunque sean entregadas tiempo después.

— ¿Y qué hay de las trenzas?

Oin sonrió.

— Las trenzas, Maese Bolsón, son algo bastante... privado. Son símbolo de respeto y de estatus, pero sobre todo de amor. Las trenzas solo se las puede hacer uno mismo o un miembro muy cercano de la familia. La pareja de ese enano es quien suele hacerlas, pues peinar el pelo ajeno es símbolo y muestras de confianza e intimidad, pero en ausencia de la pareja, podría hacerlo un hermano o hermana, o incluso un compañero de batalla o un primo. Es común que los guerreros enanos, antes de la guerra, nos trencemos el pelo entre nosotros. Es por comodidad y por camaradería. Es saber que alguien ha pensado en ti.

— Oh.

Ahora podía entender algunas de las reticencias de la compañía cuando vieron su pelo salvaje, corto y sin recoger. Desnudo de trenzas. Ahora entendía la incomodidad de Oin.

— Sí, bueno. Es algo un tanto ambiguo para los extranjeros, que piensan que son simples abalorios. Es difícil de explicar para aquellos que no son enanos. Y, a pesar de nuestras grandes manos, somos seres hábiles con ellas. A nuestros niños les enseñamos a hacer trenzas cuando son pequeños para entrenar sus dedos y prepararlos para los finos trabajos de la joyería y la fragua.

Bilbo sintió el frío de un trapo húmedo pasando con suavidad sobre la piel lastimada de su cráneo y contuvo un siseo al notar el escozor del jabón sobre la herida.

— ¿Y qué hay de las barbas? Ni Thorin, ni Fili o Kili tienen. ¿Es también por moda?

Oin soltó su pelo y le liberó. Bilbo vio la mueca que hizo y se apresuró a disculparse, pensando que de nuevo, su curiosidad de Tuk había ido demasiado lejos.

— No. Es normal que preguntes. Fili está empezando a tener la barba propia de su edad, y Kili aún es joven como para empezar a desarrollar una buena mata de pelo que trenzar, pero Thorin es otra historia. Antes de la llegada de Smaug, tenía una barba portentosa. La envidia de muchos de nosotros. Con largas trenzas de diseños propios de la casa de Durin. Con la llegada del dragón, sus trenzas desaparecieron, cortadas por la deshonra de haber perdido la Montaña y la Piedra del Arca. Igual que pasó con las de su padre y su abuelo, que Mahal los tenga en sus Salones. Su barba desapareció al mismo tiempo que su pare lo hizo, tras la muerte del rey. Thorin lleva de duelo casi sesenta años, sin permitirse la barba digna de su posición.

Después de eso, se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, el enano atendiendo a las heridas en su torso, y Bilbo pensando en toda la nueva información que acababa de recibir. Finalmente, tras aplicarle con dedos cuidadosos el empaste y envolverle el cuerpo en las suaves vendas nuevas que había traído en su bolsa, le recomendó reposar.

— Esa mano —dijo, refiriéndose a la ya limpia mano derecha de Bilbo, y vuelta a vendar—, necesitará ejercitarse, pero nunca volverá a ser la misma. Por suerte, los huesos están intactos. Es probable que no puedas volver a estirarla por completo, ni mover los dedos con la misma facilidad. A veces pasa, en las fraguas. Son cortes muy habituales. Con el tiempo aprenderás a usar la izquierda con la misma destreza que la derecha. Mientras tanto, deberás usar una bola de tela para entrenar los dedos a abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo tanto como te sea posible. Si te sientes muy mareado, puedes salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos. Caminar te hará bien. Pero no hagas esfuerzos y no te canses, o las costillas fracturadas podrían dar problemas. Además, es imperativo que salgas siempre acompañado. Si ninguno de nosotros trece está disponible, los guardias de la entrada te escoltarán allá a donde quieras ir.

Bilbo se pasó la camisa por encima de la cabeza de nuevo, con cuidado de no mover los vendajes y mucho más consciente de la molestia en todo su cuerpo, tenso por el esfuerzo de los últimos días.

— ¿Es que no puedo ir yo solo? Soy un adulto, puedo cuidarme a mí mismo.

Oin cerró su petate y se lo colgó a la espalda, recogiendo las vendas húmedas del cuenco y vertiendo el agua con sangre por un agujero en la pared. Una pequeña ventana para la ventilación, supuso Bilbo.

— Imagino que sí, Maese Bolsón. Pero la compañía que se te ha asignado no es cosa mía. Si deseas discutir el asunto de los escoltas, deberás hablar con el rey.

* * *

Cuando Thorin volvió a entrar en los aposentos de Bilbo, un tiempo después de que Óin se marchara de nuevo a la enfermería, lo hizo junto con Bombur y su carro repleto de deliciosa comida cuyo olor llegaba flotando hasta las sensibles narices del hobbit hambriento, Bofur, Nori, Ori, Dwalin y Balin. Al parecer, Fili y Kili tenían tareas pendientes en las minas que requerían su atención.

Los enanos celebraron la rápida recuperación de Bilbo y trajeron sus instrumentos para comer con él en los aposentos reales. Las canciones se sucedían una detrás de otra, pero los festejos fueron ligeramente más comedidos que como el hobbit los recordaba, allá en Bolsón Cerrado. Pensar en su hogar, en los cálidos fuegos del hogar y las verdes colinas despertó la añoranza en el pequeño cuerpo del mediano, pero se le pasó rápidamente cuando Bofur hizo algo que provocó que los miembros de la compañía allí presentes fueran incapaces de detener sus risas.

No supo por qué, pero le pareció tan inédito que todos estuvieran allí reunidos, en el lujo y privacidad de las imponentes estancias... estaba seguro de que esa situación era tan insólita como el factor de un extranjero viviendo bajo la Montaña y alojándose, nada más y nada menos que en las estancias reales.

Entre los festejos y las celebraciones, Bilbo se fijó en Thorin, charlando animadamente con Dwalin y Balin en una esquina del cuarto. De vez en cuando le miraba fijamente, y no sabría decir si era porque estaba cuidando de él o porque el mediano realmente llamaba su atención. Se fijó en la barba de Thorin. Estaba ligeramente más larga que la primera vez que le vio, pero nada espectacular. Esperó, en el fondo de su pequeño y redondito ser, que pronto se la dejara crecer. Sentía mucha curiosidad por ver a Thorin con semejante mata de pelo... Su mente no podía conjurar la imagen.

En ese momento, en el que lo estaba contemplando, completamente embelesado y perdido en sus pensamientos, Thorin volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sonriendo cuando los enanos empezaron a tocas una melodía coordinada y Bofur empezó a cantar, y rápidamente lo siguieron los demás.

¡Bajo la Montaña tenebrosa y alta  
el Rey ha regresado al palacio!  
El enemigo ha muerto, el Gusano Terrible,  
y así una vez y otra caerá el adversario.

La espada está afilada, y es larga la lanza,  
veloz la flecha, y fuerte la Puerta,  
osado el corazón que mira el oro;  
ya nadie hará daño a los enanos.

Los enanos echaban hechizos poderosos,  
mientras las mazas tañían como campanas,  
en profundas simas donde duermen unos seres oscuros,  
en salas huecas bajo las montañas.

En collares de plata entretejían  
la luz de las estrellas, en coronas colgaban  
el fuego del dragón; de alambres retorcidos  
arrancaban música a las arpas.

¡El trono de la Montaña otra vez liberado!  
¡Atended la llamada, oh pueblo aventurero!  
El rey necesita amigos y parientes,  
¡marchad de prisa en el desierto!

Hoy llamamos en montañas heladas:  
¡regresad a las viejas cavernas!  
Aquí a las Puertas el rey espera,  
las manos colmadas de oro y gemas.

¡Bajo la Montaña tenebrosa y alta,  
el rey ha regresado al palacio!  
¡El Gusano Terrible ha caído y ha muerto,  
y así una vez y otra caerá el adversario!

Bilbo sonrió ante las fiestas y la alegría que destilaba aquella canción. La última vez que la había oído había habido un deje de miedo en ella, temor a la enfermedad que tenía preso a Thorin y de la que al parecer se había liberado. A Bilbo le hubiera gustado tener tiempo para hablar con el rey con tranquilidad sobre el tema, pero no sabía cuando ni cómo sacar el asunto a colación. Tras la comida, los enanos fueron abandonando la habitación para volver a sus quehaceres en las obras, y solo Thorin restó en ella. Parecía el momento adecuando para ponerse a hablar largo y tendido de todo aquello que parecía haber quedado pendiente de ser dicho, pero una gran parte de Bilbo tenía miedo de estropearlo todo.

Salió de la cama con cuidado y aceptó la mano que Thorin le ofreció cuando le vio tambalearse. Sus firmes pies ya no lo eran tanto, y sus piernas no parecían querer responder a la orden de su cerebro. Era exactamente la misma sensación que había tenido durante las gripes, como había pronosticado. El rey le tendió unos pantalones, sus pantalones, solo que limpios y zurzidos con tanta destreza que la existencia de raspaduras y agujeros en la tela era una mera ilusión del pasado. Se pasó los pantalones por las piernas y ató el suave lazo alrededor de su cintura sin apretar mucho, por miedo a abrir de nuevo sus heridas. Su mano derecha completamente inútil no permitió que el lazo quedara bien, así que Thorin retiró suavemente los dedos del hobbit, y fue él quién dio un par de lazadas a las cuerdas, para vergüenza de Bilbo. El rey posó una mano en su cadera, preparado para cogerle si caía, y fue poco después, mientras caminaban por los pasillos con el guardia que había estado vigilando sus aposentos caminando detrás, que se percató de la ligera cojera de Thorin.

— ¿Estás bien? Estás cojeando.

Thorin meneó la cabeza, y luego la agachó en un saludo cuando vio a un par de enanos con cascos de minería y guantes negros cargar una carreta con piedras de inmenso tamaño junto a ellos, en dirección, supuso Bilbo, a una de las zonas en reconstrucción. Le saludaron a él también, y se apresuró en hacer el mismo gesto, sin querer faltarles al respeto.

— Estoy bien, no es nada.

— Thorin...

El rey suspiró.

— Bilbo. Estoy bien.

Con la mosca tras la oreja, el hobbit se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Le costaba respirar bastante más de lo que recordaba. A penas se habían alejado unos metros de los aposentos.

— ¿Hay algún lugar aquí desde el que salir fuera? Estaría bien... un poco de aire fresco —pidió. El aire caliente de la montaña estaba empezando a marearle. ¡Cuánto deseaba en ese momento poder salir al jardín de su casa en la Comarca, y tenderse sobre la fría hierba a refrescarse, notando la brisa en la cara!

Thorin asintió y los dirigió por unos amplios pasillos, donde se oía el repiqueteo de la piedra y el metal, hasta que la suave luz del sol tras las nubes de invierno llegó hasta ellos. Bilbo achinó los ojos, molesto por la repentina luz, pero suspiró cuando el aire frío de la tarde le dio de lleno, refrescando su cara y su cuerpo. tomó una larga inspiración, notando la humedad del aire entrar en us pulmones, pero hizo una mueca cuando las costillas se resintieron del movimiento.

El mirador era espléndido. Una de las pocas zonas exteriores que se había librado del ataque de Smaug, con una barandilla ancha y trabajada, con filigranas, dejando a la vista del sector noreste del Valle, con Esgaroth y el Lago Espejo brillando con el sol reflejado a lo lejos. Desde allí se divisaban, también, los blancos muros de lo que fue la ciudad de Valle, las paredes y las piedras pulidas y libres de la mácula del fuego del dragón. Los árboles quemados habían sido talados, y el campamento a los pies de la montaña donde los hombres del lago se habían establecido tras la destrucción de Smaug, había desaparecido por completo. Bilbo, aún desde aquella distancia, podía reconocer la mano de los enanos en las obras de la ciudad. Era bueno saber que la relación entre hombres y enanos no se había vuelto tóxica después de que Bilbo entregara el Corazón de la Montaña a Bardo y Thranduil en pos de generar una negociación.

Lo que le recordaba que había sido oficialmente desterrado de Erebor. Y aún no le habían dicho lo contrario.

Optó por el silencio como opción vital temporal. No podía permitirse abandonar el lugar, herido como estaba.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió con suavidad, sin atreverse a hablar. Se apoyó en la barandilla, sabiendo que estaban a muchos pies de altura, pero seguro en la sólida roca verde de la montaña solitaria. Thorin se apoyó a su lado, y cuando le vio temblar, le puso su abrigo sobre los hombros, en silencio. las pieles le hicieron cosquillas a Bilbo en las mejillas, y la calidez de la tela, robada del cuerpo del enano, resultaba agradable y reconfortante.

— Supongo —empezó de nuevo el rey, con la vista clara perdida en el horizonte —, que volverás a tu hogar. Debes de añorarlo.

Bilbo sintió su corazón oprimirse en un puño. Sí. Esa tenía que ser la forma que tenía Thorin de pedirle de manera educada que se fuera en cuanto pudiera tenerse en pie. Que nadie le quería allí. Que seguía siendo un indeseable saqueador extranjero.

— Volveré en algún momento, sí —dijo finalmente, recuperando la compostura —. Aunque me gustaría poder quedarme un poco más, pese a todo.

Si Bilbo se hubiera girado, si hubiera mirado a Thorin, habría visto el dolor cruzarle la cara un segundo, a penas un destello, antes de recomponerse. Pero Bilbo no se giró, sino que siguió mirando la blanca ciudad en el horizonte.

— Quédate todo el tiempo que desees. Las puertas de Erebor siempre estarán abiertas para ti, Bilbo.

Ahora sí, el hobbit se giró para mirarle. Vio como el Rey Bajo la Montaña movía algo entre los dedos. Una pequeña pieza de metal bruñido, brillando al sol.

— Pero tú...

— Sé lo que dije —replicó Thorin, y parecía incómodo, culpable—. Me gustaría decir que no recuerdo la mitad de lo que dije e hice mientras estaba consumido por la codicia, pero mentiría. Y sé que tal vez es demasiado tarde, pero me gustaría que aceptaras mis disculpas. Plenamente. Eres más que bienvenido aquí, saqueador. Nunca pienses lo contrario.

Bilbo suspiró de alivio, parpadeando. Mil veces Thorin lo había llamado saqueador en el viaje, y mil veces lo había dicho como si le molestara tener que cargar con él. Solo tres veces le había oído decirlo como si fuera algo bueno. Cuando le salvó la vida, cuando encontró el acceso a la montaña, y ahora. Y eso hacía que la calidez se instalara en su corazón.

— Te ofrezco esto, como muestra de mi profunda gratitud por devolvernos nuestro hogar aún a riesgo de tu vida, y mi amistad —añadió, tendiéndole la pieza con la que había estado jugando. Bilbo la tomó. Era una cuenta alargada, de metal parecido a la plata, suave y frío al tacto, bastante ligero. Tenía un cierre regulable en la parte de atrás, y estaba tallado con una montaña muy parecida, sino exacta, a Erebor. Frente a la montaña, con una piedra anaranjada similar a las llamas del fuego, había una bellota —. La he forjado para ti. La piedra es un ópalo de fuego. Una rareza en estas tierras.

Dicho esto, Thorin se acercó al mediano y, con dedos hábiles, tomó los mechones que caían desiguales a un lado de su frente, antes de empezar a trenzarlos con habilidad. Bilbo se quedó muy quieto. Sabía, por la conversación de esa mañana, que eso era algo bastante intimo. Que Thorin se lo estuviera haciendo era... irreal.

No tardó mucho en terminar, pues Bilbo era un hobbit, y los hobbits no se caracterizan por tener grandes cabelleras, de modo que en poco tiempo, la pieza dejó sus manos y se instaló en su pelo. Cuando Thorin le soltó y se apartó un poco, admirando su obra, notó el peso ligero de la pieza de metal en su pelo. Se llevó una mano al pelo para tocar a trenza. Era corta, ancha y plana, y el metal estaba frío al tacto, rozando su mejilla.

Bilbo notó la cara ardiendo.

— Esto... Pero tú no...

— No es una trenza de la que debas avergonzarte, si es lo que te estás preguntando. No osaría hacer algo así sin tu permiso. Ningún enano lo haría. Puede que no seas de mi familia, pero eres mi s _amman_. Mi compañero de batalla. Tengo una doble deuda de vida contigo, Bilbo —se apresuró a recalcar, viendo lo azorado que parecía el mediano, con una sonrisa —. Con esta cuenta, eres uno de los nuestros. Tienes nuestra amistad. Así, vayas a donde vayas, podrás solicitar asilo en nuestros reinos. Llevas la marca de Durin contigo.

La conversación decayó, aunque las perspectivas de vida de Bilbo empezaban a ser mucho mejores que cuando despertó. Cuando volvió a sus habitaciones, necesitando un descanso, y Thorin le dejó al cuidado del guardia, se metió en la cama, soñoliento, y acarició la trenza en su pelo, su única trenza, Una trenza de siete hilos perfectamente hecha, con el broche ya cálido por el contacto con su piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La información sobre las costumbres enanas de las trenzas no es cien por cien fiel al libro, si bien si que el pelo para los enanos y sus barbas es muy importante. Me he tomado ciertas libertades artísticas al respecto.
> 
> La canción de los enanos figura originalmente en el libro del El Hobbit, poco antes de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.


	4. Una popularidad inesperada

Aquel era el primer día libre de Thorin en la Montaña desde que las obras comenzaron, y tenía pensado a la perfección como quería pasarlo.

Desde que forjó la pieza de la trenza para Bilbo, el primer día que llegaron a la montaña en cuanto las fraguas estuvieron en condiciones, sus manos habían estado sintiéndose extrañas, como si picaran, ansiando volver a posarse sobre el virgen material hasta darle forma. Reprimir el deseo de forjar había sido difícil, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía otras responsabilidades que requerían su atención, la mayoría tediosas y diplomáticas. Tiempo atrás, cuando pasaba más tiempo en las forjas de los hombres, dando forma a espadas, hachas y piezas de joyería por encargo para mantener a su familia, no necesitaba una excusa para practicar las habilidades que el Hacedor le había otorgado. Simplemente iba con su petate de herramientas, calentaba el fuego, y templaba el acero hasta que estaba maleable y candente. entonces lo golpeaba, una y otra vez, con la destreza y precisión de un relojero y la fuerza de un wargo furioso cargando contra un árbol. Así, bajo sus manos, el metal cambiaba y pasaba de ser algo amorfo a ser algo hermoso y letal.

Ahora no tenía esa suerte. Por irónico que pudiera parecer, ser rey le quitaba más libertadas de la que le daba.

Hacía tres días que le había entregado la cuenta a Bilbo, tres días en los que el hobbit parecía mejorar. Balin, que le había hecho compañía en varias ocasiones —pues pasaba mucho tiempo en la vieja biblioteca y Bilbo parecía conforme con pasearse hasta allí y ayudar a Ori a recatalogar los tomos y manuscritos que se salvaron del fuego del dragón—, le había comunicado el buen estado del mediano y su favorable avance. Su viejo primo parecía complacido por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, y el positivo paso al frente que suponía que Thorin hubiera forjado la primera cuenta de Bilbo, que le convertía oficialmente en amigo de los enanos y en ciudadano de Erebor. El equivalente a una cuenta de adopción, solo que no por ello Thorin se convertía en el padre de Bilbo.

Thorin encendió los fuegos de la fragua y se desprendió de la capa y la segunda camisa, dejándose en camisola y pantalones. Se hizo una apurada trenza con la que recogerse el cabello, y procedió a acercarse al muro del que colgaban las herramientas de sus ancestros.

Las familias enanas tendían a guardar las herramientas viejas, pues un utensilio con una vida larga y próspera, si seguía sirviendo para su fin, no merecía ser despreciado. De modo que allí, en perfecto estado de conservación, había hasta cinco generaciones de útiles de trabajo, desde martillos hasta picos y cinceles de diferentes puntas y gruesos para los acabados de la piedra al ser tallada. Thorin tomó uno de ellos, el más fino, pues el trabajo de gravado que tenía pensado para ese día iba a requerir de una fina punta y un pulso firme.

Se sentó en el banco frente a la mesa de trabajo, y tomó su martillo. Con las pinzas tomó la candente lámina de metal que ardía al fuego, y la depositó, aún templada, sobre la mesa de piedra. Allí seccionó uno de los pedazos, y procedió a golpearlo con el martillo. La lámina era mithril, una de los pocos restos que quedaban en la sala del tesoro en bruto, sin tratar. Tenía pensado empezar con los obsequio de cortejo, pues quería que cada uno fuera personal y espléndido, aún si ignoraba si iba a poder llevar a cabo el acto de proposición.

Una de las escasas partes positivas que había tenido el mal del dragón, era que sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba cada ópalo, cada diamante, zafiro, rubí, cristal de cuarzo, esmeralda, ónice o piedra preciosa o semipreciosa que alguna vez hubiera ocupado las arcas. Y ya había seleccionado unas cuantas aguamarinas, topacios, un pequeño zafiro de betas prácticamente plateadas, y una piedra de luna. Sabía que quería hacer un gravado especial para esa cuenta, pues sería la que le entregara cuando diera por comenzado el cortejo, y ya tenía pruebas de aquella que marcaría a Bilbo como su consorte. Tal vez se estaba apresurando demasiado, construyendo castillos en el aire, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, por mucho que su cabeza le dijera que debía tomarlo todo con más calma o podría hacerse daño.

Dís le había hablado alguna vez de la sensación de encontrar al Único. La repentina certidumbre de que, hagas lo que hagas, ya no estarás solo. El conocimiento absoluto de que hay alguien más en el mundo para ti. Que Mahal ha pensado en ti en algún momento, lo suficiente y con el amor necesario como para crear a otro ser que se complementa a la perfección contigo.

Tal vez Mahal no fuera responsable del nacimiento o la creación de Bilbo, pero sin duda algo había tenido que ver.

Así que, una vez la lámina estuvo plana y lisa, Thorin procedió a darle forma y fundir los extremos hasta crear otra cuenta. Una vez terminó, la colocó en un soporte de rotación, y comenzó a tallarla, colocando un viejo cristal de aumento frente a sus ojos para facilitarle la vista de los pequeños detalles.

Estaba en mitad de la talla cuando llegó Balin, con paso alegre. Acababa de despedir a unos comerciantes de Valle que les habían traído los suministros acordados, y ya había efectuado los pagos. Después de eso, y de asegurarse que las obras del viejo mercado estarían terminadas para finales de semana, decidió buscar al rey para hablar con él, pues sabía que algo le rondaba la cabeza, y que a no ser que Dwalin o él mismo se lo sonsacaran, iba a estar dandole vueltas hasta el fin de los días.

— Buenas, Thorin. ¿Puedo interrumpir?

— Balin —saludó con aire distraído el rey, atento a las muescas milimétricas que estaba haciendo el el mithril. Tenía que preparar con sumo cuidado los encastres donde la esmeralda iría fija, o esta podría soltarse y perderse. Y las joyas de los enanos no se rompían.

El canoso recién llegado se inclinó para ver en qué trabajaba su rey. Al observar la pequeña pieza verde entre las pinzas, preparada para ser incrustada en el metal, sonrió.

— Hermoso trabajo.

— Gracias.

— Aunque las esmeraldas son algo exagerado, si me permites la opinión. Tal vez el jade se ajuste más a los gustos del Señor Bolsón.

Thorin asintió levemente con la cabeza, temiendo moverse demasiado y desbaratar la compleja operación.

— Tengo algo distinto pensado para el jade. Pero agradezco la observación, Balin —replicó, fijando la piedra brillante en su lugar. Sopló sobre la pieza para eliminar los residuos de polvillo, y luego frotó con los dedos, haciendo presión apara acabar de fijarla. Con una lija del tamaño del diámetro de una uña, procedió a pulir los bordes del bajo relieve de la pieza, redondeándolos —. Algo te turba. Cuéntame.

Balin tomó asiento frente a él en el taller, y tomó la piedra de luna entre sus manos, observando como la luz del fuego de la fragua entraba. Cuando Thorin terminó de limar los cantos sobresalientes, tomó una de las finas cuchillas de diamante, y empezó a rotarla para tallar un ojo de tigre. El grabado de la pieza era exquisito. Cualquiera diría que había llevado días tallarlo.

— No es tanto como turbarme, Thorin. Pero he estado observando a Bilbo últimamente. Desconoce nuestras costumbres, y tu pasas mucho tiempo ocupándote de asuntos oficiales como para poder introducirle en la cultura enana. Si deseas empezar un cortejo con él, debería antes conocer nuestro hacer.

Thorin se detuvo un momento, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo, y luego prosiguió.

— ¿Puedo confiarte esa tarea? La sutileza siempre ha sido tu fuerte.

Balin sonrió bajo la espesa barba blanca.

— Por supuesto. Será un honor —aseguró, pues ya tenía un plan en su cabeza para que el mediano empezara a conocer algunas de las más importantes costumbres del pueblo de Durin —. Otro tema que deseaba comentar contigo es también respecto a nuestro saqueador. Él no tiene nociones de joyería o herrería. Dudo siquiera que tenga más habilidad que la cocina o los cultivos, y no le culpo. Pero, Thorin. ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando empieces con tus ofrendas de cortejo, pero no pueda corresponderlas? Ya sabes lo importantes que son las trenzas en estas cosas...

_... y los hobbits no saben forjar cuentas._

El aludido se detuvo en su trabajo. Por supuesto que, en su obsesión por los regalos de cortejo, había olvidado por completo que Bilbo no era uno de ellos. Por ende, su cortejo hacía él (si este llegaba a producirse con éxito), podía llegar a ser incómodo. Thorin ignoraba las costumbres románticas de los hobbits, y si preguntaba directamente a cerca de ellas a Bilbo, sus intenciones serían demasiado evidentes. Tal vez Balin pudiera introducirle con cuidado en sus costumbres... Además, no todos sus regalos podían ser enanos si a quien iba a cortejar no era tal. Era ilógico. Completamente absurdo.

Miró de nuevo la pieza casi terminada y parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer. Iba a terminar la cuenta porque la necesitaba como muestra del inicio del cortejo. Pero su siguiente regalo tendría que adaptarse a ellas. Tenía algo pensado, pero no sabía si podía valer. Preguntaría, antes de empezar. Además, necesitaba unos materiales muy concretos que, desgraciadamente, no se encontraban en ese momento en la Montaña.

Al final Balin iba a ser más que necesario.

* * *

El aire en la biblioteca estaba viciado y olía a polvo y papel viejo. Ori, contento de verle de nuevo en pie, pero sabedor de que no debía cansar a Bilbo porque sus costillas aún no estaban del todo bien, se había limitado a asignarle al hobbit la tarea de comprobar que los libros que iba sacando estuvieran en buen estado antes de volver a guardarlos, o si había que guardarlos para restaurar lo que se pudiera. Lamentablemente, dos antiguos tomos en Khûzdul habían sido severamente dañados, y habían tenido que ser considerados irrecuperables.

A lo largo del día, varios enanos habían pasado por la biblioteca. A Bilbo le pareció muy normal, pues era lógico que quisieran pasar a por material de lectura y, si estaban haciendo reformas, era lógico que pasaran por allí. Ori, por otro lado, no hacía más que sentirse incómodo cada vez que un nuevo enano entraba en la sala y se dirigía al puesto de Bilbo. Algunos eran jóvenes, frescos, lozanos y sin mucha barba. Le recordaban a Fili y a Kili. Se limitaban a mirarle fijamente, a preguntarle si era Bilbo Bolsón, y luego a salir corriendo, como si hubieran visto una rareza de la naturaleza y necesitaran comentar su aparición con alguien antes de olvidar cómo era.

Luego estaban los que eran algo más mayores, y cuyo aspecto parecía concordar en gran medida con el de los demás enanos de la Compañía: largas barbas ornamentadas, cuerpos anchos y bajos, grandes brazos y montones de cuentas... lo que no debería resultarle una novedad, de todas formas. Todos ellos se habían detenido a hablarle, y Bilbo había mantenido una educada conversación. Muchos no sabían lo que era un hobbit o nunca habían visto uno, así que él tomó sus preguntas como mera curiosidad.

Al final del día, cuando el último enano se hubo detenido a hablar con él y preguntarle sobre la Comarca, éste le invitó a cenar a su taberna (recién abierta en la zona ya restaurada del viejo mercado de la Montaña), invitación que Bilbo rechazó para esa noche (para alivio de Ori), pero que aceptó con educación. Una vez se quedaron solos, Bilbo suspiró. Ese día había sido intenso y agotador, más por las constantes visitas que por un ejercicio real.

— Menudo día —murmuró, masajeándose la mano derecha. Últimamente los dedos vendados se le hinchaban mucho.

Ori, que estaba recogiendo los manuscritos pendientes de transcribir y restaurar, lo miró con cara de culpabilidad.

— ¿Te has cansado? Se suponía que tenías que estar relajado.

Bilbo maldijo.

– No, Ori. Estoy bien. Es solo que ha venido mucha gente hoy. No entiendo qué les pasa conmigo.

El joven enano se sonrojó, ocultando su cara tras los voluminosos tomos y caminando a paso ágil por delante del hobbit, que frunció el ceño, con las manos en las caderas. Si no había aprendido a conocer a sus enanos durante el viaje, era que Bilbo Bolsón no era un observador nato. Y eso se le daba de maravilla, de modo que saber cuando el joven escriba le ocultaba algo se había hecho realmente fácil. Ahora, por ejemplo.

— Tú sabes algo —dijo, y Ori aceleró al paso. Bilbo maldijo y le siguió, deteniéndose delante de él para evitar que avanzara, extendiendo los brazos.

El aludido no respondió, sino que se quedó quieto, aún ocultando el rostro tras los pesados libros.

Bilbo puso un pie en el suelo y empezó a golpetear con él, impaciente, cruzándose de brazos. Carraspeó, alzando una ceja. No pensaba moverse del sitio hasta obtener una respuesta.

Lo malo de ser el único hobbit en una montaña rebosante de enanos, era que todos parecían saber qué pasaba en todo momento, menos él. Y eso no le gustaba. Le daba la sensación de que iba a meter la pata en algo importante, o que las cosas se le escapaban cuando tendrían que resultarle de lo más obvias. ¡Podía hacer algo inapropiado sin darse cuenta, por Eru!

Ori estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando vio a Balin acercarse a ellos, con las manos colgando del cinturón. Suspiró, aliviado, con la cara roja como una grana.

— ¡Lo siento, Bilbo! ¡Tengo que irme!

Bilbo vio al enano marcharse a toda velocidad (lo cual fue sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta todo el peso extra que cargaba con él) y gruñó.

— Malditos enanos cabezotas...

— ¡Señor Bolsón!—Cuando se giró, encontró a Balin caminando hacia él, con una sonrisa bajo los blancos bigotes de su barba — ¿Me acompaña a comer algo? Creo que Ori no le ha dejado descansar ni un minuto.

La educación y el hambre de Bilbo le hicieron decir que sí, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, estaba en el mesón de Bombur, con un plato de estofado de ternera delante. Estaban solos en la mesa, en una esquina, charlando tranquilamente. Bilbo aún estaba aprendiendo a comer con la mano izquierda, lo que dificultaba y ralentizaba su ingesta, pero no la hacía imposible. Balin le había dado algún que otro consejo bastante útil. Al parecer, cuando trabajas forjando armas, y con herramientas pesadas, lo difícil es lo tener ese tipo de lesiones.

A pesar de su discreción, el hobbit podía sentir las miradas de todos los enanos del local sobre él y, por algún motivo, eso le hacía sentirse incómodo. De vez en cuando tocaba la cuenta que Thorin había forjado para él, que extrañamente siempre estaba caliente. Tal vez por el contacto reiterado con su mejilla.

— Señor Bolsón.

Bilbo, que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos mientras removía el estofado, se giró para mirar a Balin, alzando la cabeza con un resorte.

— ¿Sí?

Balin puso las manos sobre la mesa, poniendo su plato a un lado. Uno de los camareros de Bombur lo recogió con gran agilidad, haciendo equilibrios con la gran bandeja rebosante que sostenía, y dejó una pinta de cerveza en su lugar, con la blanca espuma rezumando y deslizándose por el metal abajo, humedeciendo la madera de la mesa alrededor.

— Si no es muy osado preguntar, me gustaría saber más sobre las costumbres hobbit. Me he dado cuenta que, durante este año, hemos sabido muy poco de ti.

Bilbo respiró, aliviado. Cada vez que empezaban con eso de la osadía y las preguntas indiscretas, se preguntaba si alguna vez le preguntarían algo que realmente no quisiera o no supiera responder.

— No es osado, Balin. Pregunta lo que desees.

El enano pareció satisfecho, así que empezó con una berrborrea inacabable en la que le contó cómo eran sus fiestas, qué tipo de protocolo seguían a la hora de invitar a alguien a una celebración o al propio agujero, o cómo debía uno vestirse para la celebración de la cosecha. Balin era un gran oyente, escuchando todos los datos con gran interés, y aportando elementos nuevos sobre su propia cultura, en comparación. Cuando explicó que los cumpleaños hobbits, eran los otros quienes recibían regalos también, el enano pareció sobresaltado, curioso incluso, pero Bilbo lo aclaró diciendo que en Hobbiton eran una comunidad pequeña y que se lo podían permitir. Duda profundamente que en una ciudad tan grande como Erebor, con tantos habitantes, eso fuera posible.

— ¿Y qué hay de las parejas? ¿Hay alguien esperándole de regreso, Señor Bolsón? ¿Alguna hobbit?

Bilbo se sonrojó, pero se rió para quitar hielo al asunto.

— Oh, no. De veras que nadie me espera de vuelta, Balin. Tal vez Hamfast, pero aún así...

— Enhorabuena, entonces.

Bilbo frunció el ceño, confuso por el gesto de Balin, hasta que entendió. No pudo evitar reírse.

— ¡Oh, no! Menudo malentendido. Hamfast es mi jardinero, vecino y un buen amigo, pero nada más. Nunca llegamos a... No. Es un buen amigo.

— ¿Es que en la comarca no están permitidas las... relaciones amorosas entre el mismo género?

Balin observó como el hobbit se rascaba la cabeza, con sus mejillas teñidas por un ligero tinte rosado.

— Hace solo un par de generaciones que se ven como algo normal, por lo que tengo entendido. En la Comarca la población de hobbits femeninos y masculinos es bastante equitativa... y lo más normal es encontrar la pareja clásica, con un montón de criaturas correteando por ahí, pero no discriminamos por eso como lo hace la Gente Grande. Nos gusta pensar en nosotros mismos como una raza tolerante y bastante libre respecto a eso. El amor debería ser libre ¿Es entre los... entre los enanos algo... común?

Balin no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, con las manos sobre la abundante barriga.

— Bastante. Nuestras mujeres siempre han sido escasas en número, desde el principio de los tiempos, en los que el Hacedor nos puso sobre Arda. No hay constancia histórica de nuestro pueblo donde no haya existido o sido permitida ese tipo de unión. Al fin y al cabo, nadie osaría separar a un enano de su Único. Eso sería una grave falta. Es por eso que surgieron los extraños rumores entre elfos y hombres de que no existían mujeres enanas, pues tienen barba como nosotros. Se confunden con facilidad, y son pocas.

— Oh. Eso tiene bastante sentido —dijo Bilbo, ligeramente asombrado por el conocimiento. Hasta el momento creía que los únicos seres de la Tierra Media con libertad en ese sentido eran los hobbits —. Nosotros no tenemos un Uno como vosotros.

— Ya. Criaturas afortunadas, vosotros. Aunque no sé si eso es cierto al cien por cien. Cuando encuentras a tu Uno, ya no necesitas nada más. No hay piedra preciosa más importante. Nada más hermoso.

Se giró para mirar al enano y se acomodó, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, como siempre que escuchaba contar historias de amor. Siempre le habían gustado, llenando su estómago de mariposas. Podía ver como los ojos de Balin brillaban.

— Hablas como si lo hubieras experimentado en carne propia.

El aludido sonrió con tristeza.

— Lo hice. Lo hago. Aún después de la muerte, seguimos amando.

A Bilbo le pareció algo precioso, aunque triste. No poder volver a encontrar el amor después de la partida de un ser querido tenía que ser desolador. Sentirte tan solo. No quería ni imaginar cómo debía ser.

— Lo lamento, Balin.

— Oh, no lo hagas. Sé que me está esperando en los Salones de Mahal. Algún día volveremos a vernos, no me cabe duda. Puedo espera —dijo, tocando la cuenta que adornaba su pelo. Era ocre, con runas talladas. Bilbo sonrió —. Y si no tenéis un Uno, ¿cómo sabéis cuando es el indicado? Debe de ser todo un acto de fe.

Bilbo se acomodó en su asiento, viendo cómo Balin daba un trago a su cerveza. El local olía a comida, y aunque no se parecía en nada al aroma delicioso que salía de las cocinas hobbit, hacía que su nariz se abriera a la fragancia de la carne cocinada, del aceite y del pescado frito. Le recordaba un poco al hogar. Desde que empezara la conversación, se había relajad un poco más. Si era por tener el estómago lleno, o por haber empezado a ignorar las miradas fijas, curiosas e inquietantes de los demás enanos sobre él, eso no lo sabía.

— Bueno, al principio quedamos para dar largos paseos. A veces incluso salimos de excursión. Y hablamos mucho, también. Supongo que para conocernos un poco. Preparamos comidas. A veces incluso, si hay mucha confianza, compartimos agujero durante un tiempo. En algunas ocasiones escasas, incluso cama, aunque eso no es muy habitual. La mayoría de parejas prefieren esperar un poco más para dar ese paso. Normalmente hasta que se formaliza la unión.

Balin alzó las cejas y Bilbo suspiró.

— Es más por una cuestión de comodidad. Somos pocos en comunidades pequeñas. ¡Imagina lo incómodo que seria pasear un día, y darte cuenta de que has yacido en el lecho de la mitad de tus vecinos! No sería algo cómodo saber que muchos de los hobbits que comparten campos y charlas contigo conocen esa parte de ti. Esa parte suele compensarse con objetos personales, o regalos íntimos, como un portaretratos, camafeos o guardapelos. También nos cocinamos entre nosotros. Nos regalamos cosas como pipas, libros o flores. A veces hasta plumas o herramientas de jardinería. Y cuando nos unimos, intercambiamos anillos.

— En ese sentido nos parecemos. Tras la trenza de inicio del cortejo, solemos entregar obsequios. La mayoría son joyería o herramientas. En escasas ocasiones es ropa, a menos que esté hecha de algún metal o lleve piedras preciosas. Y tienen que estar hechos por el enano. No pueden ser comprados. No tendrían el mismo valor, aunque hay excepciones. Colaboraciones entre hermanos o amigos muy cercanos a la hora de fabricar una pieza extremadamente complicada o para la que no se posee una habilidad total.

Bilbo asintió, terminando la última cucharada de estofado, sintiéndose lleno y satisfecho, con ganas de irse a la cama y dormir. Podía prácticamente ver los nombres de todos los tomos que Ori y él habían estado clasificando durante el día.

Balin acompañó a Bilbo hasta los aposentos, a pesar de la insistencia del hobbit de que podía llegar solo. A mitad del camino, se dio cuenta de que no habría sido capaz de llegar por sí mismo desde el mesón, pues todos los pasillos le parecían idénticos bajo la luz de las antorchas. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el ala real, Bilbo bostezó.

— ¿Tú sabes por qué todos me miraban hoy?

Balin alzó las cejas.

— ¿Te miraban? ¿Quién?

— No sé. Los enanos. Venían a la biblioteca sin parar y hablaban conmigo. Me traían un montón de cosas que no me atreví a aceptar. Sé que la historia de Fili y Kili es una gran historia para vosotros, pero esto tiene que parar. Empecé a pensar que era por las obras, pero después de la tercera escalera larga empecé a sospechar. Además, Ori parecía bastante cohibido. Y, la verdad, le entiendo. Era abrumador.

Balin, que había estado al tanto de la observación de los demás enanos a Bilbo, frunció el ceño para sí. Cuando Bilbo se giró en la puerta de su habitación para desearle buenas noches, y darle las gracias por la velada, sonrió y se despidió con su mejor cara. No obstante, una vez se aseguró de que el guardia de Bilbo estaba junto a la puerta, se apresuró a bajar a la fragua, en busca de su rey.

El plan iba bien, pero había un pequeño inconveniente:

Bilbo tenía una popularidad inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os doy un corto capítulo para no dejaros sin durante esta semana, que lo voy a tener un poco chungo para actualizar. Espero que el cortejo pueda empezar en el siguiente, porque Thorin va a tener que darse prisa si no quiere que alguien más empieza un cortejo con su hobbit por él...
> 
> Jejeje. Soy mala ;)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!


	5. La invitación que se perdió

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sí. Capítulo puente. Es cortito, pero el salseo está a punto de empezar, y quiero dejarlo íntegro.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente. Espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes del siguiente.
> 
> MH

Bilbo estaba soñando con un cálido agujero Hobbit cuando sintió una voz a su lado. Era grave, varonil y profunda, como el sonido de las montañas, el retumbar de la piedra en el interior de la tierra.

No se atrevió a moverse de la cama por miedo a detener el sonido de la voz, o por miedo a romper la frágil crisálida del sueño en el que se creía envuelto. Deseaba tanto que aquella quimera fuera real, que se permitió abandonarse a la alta fantasía de su mente, dejándose arrullar por las fluidas notas.

[ _A king he was on carven throne_ ](https://youtu.be/cZdGE8_fOMM)

_In many-pillared halls of stone_

_With golden roof and silver floor,_

_And runes of power upon the door._

_The light of sun and star and moon_

_In shining lamps of crystal hewn_

_Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_

_There shone for ever fair and bright._

Sintió como el colchón sobre el que descansaba cedía, y se mantuvo quieto, intentando aparentar estar dormido. En la bruma del sueño, tuvo una ligera idea de quién podía ser su acompañante, pero no llegó a decir nada al respecto. Estaba demasiado cómodo en el mundo intangible que separa la vigilia del sueño, sin poder mover su cuerpo, o llegar a ser plenamente consciente de aquello que le rodeaba. Y era mucho mejor así, porque podría despertar por la mañana sabiendo que solo fue un sueño, una jugarreta de su mente en su momento más vulnerable. Y todo eso, después de disfrutarlo correctamente. Así que Bilbo se permitió gozar de cada preciado segundo, marcado por el tranquilo latido de su corazón.

El sueño se tornó mucho más agradable cuando sintió como unos dedos cálidos rozaban su mejilla para apartar el flequillo y la reciente trenza, cayendo sobre su rostro. Temió ponerse a ronronear de placer, pero era un sueño al fin y al cabo, así que no había peligro... ¿verdad?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había dormido junto a alguien en el mismo lecho, pero aún recordaba la sensación de estar entre los brazos de alguien, o de hacer justo lo contrario, y tener a alguien abrazado tan cerca que parece que la carne va a fundirse para crear una unión permanente. Tan cerca que puedes sentir la respiración ajena y tus pulmones se acompasan inexplicablemente, como si hubieran olvidado como respirar y necesitaran un modelo de movimiento a seguir. Como si quisieran asegurarse de que el tiempo de vida que ellos pudieran proporcionar fuera parejo al de la otra parte. El calor reconfortante de otro cuerpo junto al suyo.

Se retorció en la cama, y fue vagamente consciente de haber estirado los brazos, murmurando algo que ni siquiera él fue capaz de entender. Sonaba gutural, como si hablara con la garganta. El peso que había estado hundiendo el lecho a la altura de sus pies, se extendió a lo largo, acercándose a su cuerpo, proporcionando calor. Bilbo había dormido una vez en la alfombra de su madre, frente al hogar encendido de su agujero una noche de invierno, y recordaba haberse acurrucado, muy cómodo mientras el calor de las llamas lo arropaba. El mismo sentimiento de comodidad se instaló en él cuando el cuerpo caliente se colocaba a su lado.

De manera inconsciente, se acercó más hasta que quedó abrazando el cuerpo ajeno, perdido en su sueño. Dejó su cabeza descansar sobre uno de los centros de calor, notando como retumbaba y vibraba, como si fuera una caja de música, mientras la canción fluía, constante como un río. Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, los dedos peinándole el pelo, masajeándo con suavidad la piel de su cráneo. Bilbo pensó, unos momentos antes de perder la conciencia, que estaba escuchando el corazón de una montaña.

* * *

Despertar con la luz rojiza del amanecer entrando a través de las gruesas cortinas verdes de las estancias fue sin duda, lo más hermoso que el hobbit había visto en años. El brillo arterial del astro rey diluía el esmeralda de las paredes de piedra tallada, convirtiendo la atmósfera de la habitación en algo completamente nuevo y, hasta cierto punto, irreal.

Cómodo y calentito, decidió que se quedaría en la cama un tiempo más. No hacía mucho que el sol había salido, y no tenía tareas pendientes, así que podía permitirse disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad del día.

Se retorció, estirándose, y quedó mirando al techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. La montaña era un buen lugar. Llevaba casi una semana en Erebor, y aunque los miembros de la compañía se esforzaban por integrarle entre su gente, darle tareas y cuidarle en su recuperación, una parte de él sabía que tendría que marcharse pronto. Sabía que su sitio estaba en la Comarca, en sus prados y ríos, en sus verdes colinas. No bajo tierra, en las entrañas de una montaña. Eso era cosa de enanos. Los hobbits no estaban hechos para el duro trabajo del metal y la roca. No estaban pensados para vivir bajo la luz del fuego, en lugar de la clara del sol. Ellos trabajaban con cosas vivas, mientras que los enanos disfrutaban modelando la fría piedra.

Se levantó cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir, y se escabulló hasta las cocinas. Odiaba tener que llevar siempre un escolta, y había hablado con Thorin a cerca de ello. El rey, tan cabezota como siempre, no había cedido ni un poco respecto a la compañía sempiterna del hobbit, y Bilbo empezaba a estar un poco cansado de tener a alguien tras sus pasos todo el tiempo, como si aun fuera un niño, incapaz de cuidar de si mismo. La discusión duró el tiempo que tardó Thorin en llegar de comer, hasta que se puso el sol, y no la terminaron en muy buenos términos que dijéramos. De modo que menos ganas tenía de ver al enano, que otra cosa.

El hambre lo llevó a la taberna de Bofur en la zona residencia, antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar mucho a dónde lo estaban llevando sus pasos. resignado, entró solo para ver que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba con cierta cautela hacia la barra en busca de su amigo. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes, y esperó hasta que apareció, su rojiza barba asomando tras la puerta que daba a las cocinas. Una jarra de vino del bosque cayó frente a él y parpadeó, sorprendido, perdido en su propio mundo de deducciones. Dónde podía estar todo el mundo era el tema estrella en sus pensamientos. No era que no le agradara que la taberna no estuviera hasta reventar de enanos maleducados, lanzando cosas por los aires. Apreciaba el silencio, de vez en cuando. Pero era tan extraño ver el lugar vacío de toda criatura oriunda de la montaña, que solo le producía cierta sensación de incomodidad. Miró el vino y le dio un sorbo. Los enanos solían tomar cerveza, fermentada por ellos mismos en sus propios barriles, pero como Bilbo no era muy amigo de ella cerveza, y el comercio de alcohol de Mirkwood siempre era una buena fuente de beneficios, Bofur se había asegurado de que por lo menos un barril, llegara hasta sus cocinas cada mes.

Por ahora solo había pasado una semana, pero el gesto no le pasó desapercibido al hobbit.

— ¿De nuevo esquivando a los escoltas, Bilbo? —preguntó Bofur, apoyándose al otro lado de la barra, repasando el menú del día. parecía estar apuntando algo sobre las letras, como si corrigiera o cambiara comidas.

—Sí. Y seguiré en ello hasta que Thorin recapacite y admita que no necesito una niñera... —masculló. Bilbo dejó la jarra sobre la barra, y se lamió los labios — ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Bofur se movió y le tendió un pergamino, escrito con la impersonal y estilizada letra propia de los escribas.

—Trabajando en las salas principales y preparándose para la fiesta de esta noche. Es la ceremonia de coronación de Thorin. Ayer pasó por aquí y dijo que iba a entregarte una invitación. Pensé que estarías al tanto.

Bilbo frunció el ceño y jugueteó con su copa, nervioso.

—No. No lo hizo.

Suspiró. Si Thorin había cambiado de idea y no le había invitado a la ceremonia, sería porque no querría que estuviera allí. Quizá sería una vergüenza para él que se le viera con alguien ajeno a su raza durante la fiesta de la coronación. A decir verdad, habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos desde que pudo empezar a caminar de nuevo de forma segura. Bilbo no sabía cómo trabajaba un rey. Qué responsabilidades debía ocupar, pero podía entender que el enano estaba ocupado atendiendo a la reforma de Erebor, y a las nuevas uniones con otros reinos. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender de ningún modo, era que había estado tres días seguidos sin ver o saber de Thorin, aún cuando sus habitaciones estaba justo junto a las propias. Y la única vez que se habían visto, había sido para discutir ampliamente sobre la escolta de Bilbo, hasta que terminaron gritándose.

Thorn había tenido un aspecto terrible para entonces. Parecía cansado, más mayor. Como si la responsabilidad de la corona le pesara demasiado. Bilbo había empezado a ver un mayor número de canas asomando entre su melena, y ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero eso no significaba que fuera a comportarse de una manera más dócil con él, asintiendo y sonriendo congraciado con todo aquello que le dijera. Estaba en perfecto derecho de proteger su independencia y su modo de vida, así como su libertad. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados solo porque Thorin era un cabezota patológico.

Pero que Thorin le hubiera negado la invitación a la ceremonia, tras la fuerte discusión, solo podía significar la confirmación de todos sus temores.

No había sitio para un hobbit en una montaña.

* * *

Thorin acababa de despedir a dos de los jefes de obras que estaban reconstruyendo la zona residencial, cuando llegó el mediodía. Había pensado en ir a comer con Dwalin, nervioso por la coronación, pero recordar cómo había terminado la conversación de anoche entre Bilbo y él la noche anterior hacía que se le retorciera el estómago.

Parecía que había conseguido retroceder todos los pasos que había dado desde que el saqueador despertara.

Así que desanduvo lo andado, y se dirigió a los aposentos de su invitado, planeando empezar con una de las más famosas costumbres hobbit de cortejo, según Balin, en prueba del anuncio de sus intenciones para con Bilbo. Así que dejó su pesado abrigo y la corona, y se dispuso a pasar por la habitación de Bilbo. Se detuvo ante la puerta, inseguro de qué decir. Disculparse nunca había sido su punto fuerte, al contrario. Le resultaba bastante complicado rebajar su orgullo a semejante nivel, pero sabía que debía. Y, en el fondo, deseaba el perdón de Bilbo, aún si seguía pensando que él tenía razón respecto a la escolta.

Llamó a la puerta educadamente, esperando a que la abrieran. Si algo conservaba, eran los modales. Y los hobbits parecían apreciar mucho su uso. Esperó, con las manos a la espalda. Había pensado en mostrarle a Bilbo los jardines de Durin, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para él. Era uno de los lugares más hermosos que Erebor poseía. Le habría gustado llevarle a los lagos interiores que poseía Moria, o las minas de brillantes zafiros de las montañas Azules, pero en Erebor, lo único bello que poseían, era los jardines que, gracias a Mahal, habían sobrevivido al ataque del dragón, como un santuario sin la mácula de la terrible invasión sufrida sesenta años atrás.

La puerta se abrió antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar de preparar su discurso. Se quedó mirando a Bilbo, sorprendido. Antes de poder decir nada, le tendió el pergamino con la invitación. El hobbit miró el papel, con las cejas alzadas.

—Es una invitación. A la fiesta de esta noche. Es la coronación. Quise entregártela ayer, pero lo olvidé tras nuestra discusión. Me disculpo por adelantado —dijo Thorin, tratando de que, a pesar de lo rápido que hablaba, se le entendiera. Temió, por un momento, no haber sido lo suficientemente claro. Bilbo parecía genuinamente sorprendido, y algo culpable. Como si aquello fuera lo último que esperara. El rey alzó la mirada para observar sobre el hombro de su hobbit, y apreció el baúl abierto sobre la cama, con algunas de las escasas pertenencias del hobbit sobre las mantas. Frunció el ceño — ¿Te marchabas?

La posibilidad de que abandonara la montaña, antes siquiera de que hubiera podido revelarle sus sentimientos, o empezar el cortejo, e partía el alma inmortal de la que Ilúvatar les había dotado. No podía perder a su Único tan pronto. Los nervios de la coronación se unieron al miedo de perderle, y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Bilbo pareció apreciar el cambio que se había obrado en su interlocutor, porque se apresuró a salir y cerrar la puerta tras él, tomando la invitación.

—Solo estaba... ordenando mis cosas. Ya sabes. La habitación no es mía. No puedo tenerlo todo desordenado y sucio —aclaró, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Sujetó el pergamino con fuerza en su mano, y lo guardó en el interior de su chaleco —. Gracias.

Thorin inclinó la cabeza en asentimiento, intentando relajarse. Estaba seguro de que Bilbo estaba pensando en abandonar la montaña. Quizá solo aceptaba la invitación por cordialidad o educación, pero no tenía pensado asistir. Tal vez había interrumpido su marcha de Erebor.

Si el hobbit iba a marcharse, por lo menos lo haría una vez hubieran acabado en buenos términos.

—Desearía que me acompañases. Me gustaría mostrarte algo.

Thorin extendió la mano, inclinándose, y alzó las cejas, mirando fijamente a su hobbit a los ojos. Bilbo frunció el ceño, sorprendido, mirando la mano extendida de Thorin como si fuera la invitación a saltar por un precipicio. Su corazón latía a mil millones de golpeteos por respiración. Tenía la misma sensación de peligro y emoción que había tenido antes de embarcarse en aquella aventura. La misma sensación que había tenido cuando era más pequeño, antes de hacer alguna trastada.

Hubiera sido tan fácil retirar la mano, decir que no y cerrar la puerta, que casi hubiera resultado lógico. Pero Bilbo no actuaba de manera lógica desde hacía un tiempo. Su lado Tuk y Bolsón llevaban en lucha desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora el lado Tuk, al que le importaba hacer todo lo que quería, al que le importaba sentirlo todo con fuerza, había ganado la batalla.

Bilbo tomó la mano de Thorin, y una larga respiración.

—Será un placer.


	6. La señal del Árbol de Plata

****

Los Jardines de Mahal no estaban lejos de los aposentos reales. Al menos no si se sabía dónde mirar. Si uno era versado en las artes o las construcciones enanas, habría sabido distinguir con casi perfecto juicio las sutiles marcas de gravados en la piedra, o el no tan sutil cambio de materiales entre los caminos. La piedra de las zonas reales, de las salas oficiales, y de las zonas sagradas, estaba construido en mármol blanco pulido, de las vetas más puras. En cambio, las zonas de construcción estaban hechas en su mayoría de lecho de roca, el mismo de la propia montaña, pulido para evitar daños, y tallado para permitir con más facilidad el paso de los carros, carretas y vagonetas, además de otros útiles de construcción que iban y venían dentro de la montaña. La piedra de las zonas residenciales tenía mármol verde y vetas de cuarzo, que se utilizaban como iluminación de las calles, caminos, senderos y hogares. Se habría podido saber a dónde uno se dirigía, únicamente contemplando el tipo de material que adornaba y formaba los caminos que uno estaba pisando.

Todo eso habría sido evidente para cualquiera que (como ha sido mencionado con anterioridad), estuviera versado en costumbres enanas, o que no fuera un enano. Pero para un hobbit, la piedra parecía la misma. Bilbo se jactaba de ser ducho con los colores. Podía distinguir una gran paleta de ellos, advirtiendo los más ínfimos cambios en la pigmentación, pero en la oscuridad de la Montaña, bajo la luz roja de las antorchas, los colores no podían resultarle más confusos. Tal vez por eso, Bilbo no sabía muy bien a dónde Thorin lo estaba llevando.

Su mano seguía sostenida por la del rey enano, ambas balanceándose entre ellos como el péndulo de un metrónomo, marcando los compases de los segundos. A Bilbo le recordaba al metrónomo de plata que tenía Hamfast en su casa, y que había sido heredado de su padre. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír como un bobo en la oscuridad. También el hecho de que aquello se parecía bastante a un paseo, aunque difícilmente diría que era uno, si iba acompañado por un enano, y muchísimo menos si ese enano era Thorin Escudo de Roble. Después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante el viaje, y que Bilbo había pasado junto a los enanos, no pudo más que deducir que muchas de sus costumbres locales parecían infantiles y poco apropiadas en comparación con las de ellos. No parecía, en resumidas cuentas, que nos maestros enanos fueran seres de muchos paseos. Y caminar de la mano con Thorin por aquellos pasadizos era lo más parecido a uno que había tenido. Se sentía un poco estúpido, a decir verdad.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba caminando, cogido de la mano de Thorin, y que aquello parecía más una propuesta de cortejo que otra cosa. Se mordió la lengua y reprimió las ganas de retirar la mano, por pura vergüenza. Thorin no debía ser consciente del significado que aquel gesto tenía para un hobbit, y por miedo a que pareciera una falta de respeto, Bilbo no la apartó. Él sabía, gracias a la charla con Balin, que el ritual de cortejo para un enano empezaba con la ofrenda de una cuenta especial. Según tenía entendido, ahora que Bilbo era un ciudadano de Erebor por ley, y no por nacimiento, estaba abierto a recibir ese tipo de ofrenda, y una parte de él deseaba recibirla del enano cuya presencia llenaba los extensos y desconocidos pasillos junto a él. Pero eso era suponer mucho y tener demasiadas esperanzas. Lamentablemente, Bilbo siempre había sido un iluso soñador, y no podía evitar que fantasías como esas poblaran su mente.

No obstante, Bilbo no podía negar que, pese a que aquello era lo que deseaba su corazón, no podía evitar tener en cuenta que Erebor no era su hogar. Que Thorin sí hubiera pensado invitarle a la coronación de esa noche, no cambiaba el hecho palpable de que no había sitio para un hobbit en una Montaña. No era ciego a las miradas de desaprobación y desconfianza que le dirigían algunos. Ni sordo a los murmullos y a los rumores que circulaban. Se sentía bien y seguro cuando estaba con la Compañía, pero no podía exigirles que fueran sus guardaespaldas para toda la vida. Tenían vidas propias. Otras ocupaciones. Tareas. Trabajos. Familias. Y Bilbo tenía su propia casa esperándole al otro lado de la Tierra Media, aunque nadie le echaba de menos allí. Nadie que fuera a recibirle con los brazos abiertos o una cálida sonrisa.

En los últimos tiempos, empezaba a dudar de que fuera capaz de volver a la tranquilidad de la vida de hobbit respetable, sin aburrirse demasiado. Parecía todo tan sereno, fuera de allí...

La mano de Thorin se aflojó cuando llegaron a unas puertas franqueadas por dos guardias. Sus hachas estaban allí, junto a ellos, afiladas y listas para ser usadas, aunque no lucían cascos, como Bilbo había visto llevar a los guardias de otras salas. Probablemente aquella no debía ser una zona muy concurrida. Thorin se adelantó, liberando su mano, y pidió a los guardias que abrieran el paso. Estos obedecieron al instante, mirando a Bilbo de manera disimulada. Debía haber algo importante allí abajo si requería de dos guardias apostados en la puerta, además de armados. Por primera vez desde que salieron de sus habitaciones, Bilbo se preguntó a donde demonios lo estaba llevando Thorin.

Se acercó a la puerta cuando éste la abrió y se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar. Bilbo atravesó el umbral de piedra, y más allá encontró algo que no esperaba ver en la ciudad enana.

Madera.

Había montones de madera dentro del nuevo pasadizo. Las escaleras, que descendían en caracol, eran piedra y madera. Incluso algunos de los pilares que sostenían lla estructura lo eran. Bilbo se preguntó cómo de antigua debía de ser, si se conservaba en ese estado. Estúpidamente, se preguntó si los enanos se habían quedado sin piedra en las reformas de Erebor, y habían tenido que verse obligados a emplear otros materiales, pero eso, comprendió Bilbo, no tenía mucho sentido dentro de una montaña.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado, a medida que avanzaban. De pronto, al tomar una curva cerrada, Thorin habló.

—Durin fue el primer enano sobre Arda, creado por Mahal, el Hacedor. Para el resto de la Tierra Media, Aulë. Mahal estaba casado con Yavanna, la madre de lo verde y de los vegetales, así como de los animales... Tengo entendido que los medianos la tenéis en cierta estima...

—¡Por supuesto! Es en ella en quien pensamos para que crezca nuestro sembrado.

Bilbo miró al enano, esperando, intuyendo que algo importante se acercaba. Sintió el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies, y el olor de algo dulce fluir hasta su nariz. Había algo flotando en el aire, algo que le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas y que hacía que quisiera estornudar. Era familiar, debería sonarle, y lo sabía, pero no había manera de que su mente hiciera la conexión. Empezaron a descender por unas escaleras cubiertas, mientras Bilbo escuchaba el suave zumbido que llegaba hasta sus oídos, que casi parecía de...

— ¿Abejas? No, no es posible. No hay abejas en una montaña —dijo, más para sí mismo que para Thorin. Pero este parecía contento de que se hubiera fijado en el detalle, con una sonrisa, arqueando las cejas en su dirección, como si hubiera esperado justo ese momento —. Puede que no sea un experto en montañas, pero las abejas no son oriundas de estos... parajes. No vuelan grandes distancias y necesitan... en fin, flores. Panales. Una reina. Espacio para una colmena, par fabricar miel...

La sonrisa de Thorin se hizo más amplia si cabe.

—Conozco bien las abejas, Bilbo. Y tienes razón, no son criaturas que suelan habitar las montañas. No obstante... no estamos en una montaña normal. Esto es Erebor, uno de los reinos enanos más importantes, después de Moria. Este reino ha acogido a gran parte de los descendientes directos de Durin desde el nacimiento de nuestra raza —explicó, y su voz cambió. Bilbo se había acostumbrado a los cambios de la voz de Thorin, a los sutiles tonos que adoptaba cuando sus emociones salían a flote. Había dos que hacían que a Bilbo le temblaran las orejas. La primera era el amor tan profundo y devoto que se reflejaba en ella cuando hablaba con sus sobrinos o el más sencillo aunque igual de profundo que tenía hacia sus camaradas y amigos. El segundo era cuando Thorin sacaba al orgulloso rey y enano que era, y hablaba con tanta honra de su raza, de su pueblo. De su hogar. Incluso de su historia. Thorin le había contado pocas cosas a Bilbo, pues no parecía ser alguien muy dado a las palabras, pero las que le había contado, en su mayoría leyendas de su pueblo, o su propia historia... su voz simplemente lo encandilaba. Podría estar escuchándole toda la eternidad, y no se cansaría jamás de sus matices. Había orgullo en su voz, en ese momento, y las orejas de Bilbo se calentaron —. Cuando recuperamos Erebor—continuó, poniéndole una mano a la espalda, y guiándole más adelante por las escaleras—, este fue uno de los primeros lugares que visité, esperando que estuviera intacto... y parece ser que Smaug no logró dar con él, o no le interesó. Hubo que hacer algunas reformas en las estructuras de madera, puesto que la humedad había hecho mella en ellas, pero más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

Bilbo le miró una vez más, sin comprender, hasta que notó algo blando y cálido bajo sus pies. Frunció el ceño y se sorprendió al hallar tierra húmeda donde antes había habido tierra y madera. Un par de abejas y abejorros pasaron zumbando frente a él, y una libélula cerúlea, del tamaño aproximado de su mano, voló entre sus piernas. Había polen flotando en el aire, semillas blancas que caían de las ramas que crecían por el techo de la caverna, con flores blancas que parecían campanillas. El olor era dulce, primaveral, y el zumbido de los panales, fijados a las irregulares paredes de la caverna, era una agradable sinfonía de fondo que le recordaba al hogar. La hierba era de un verde vivo, blanda, mullida y fresca, un agradable cambio respecto a la dura y fría piedra de la montaña. Había arbustos con bayas rojas silvestres, y con moras La caverna no tenía un techo que la cubriera, sino que estaba abierta a la luz que se colaba, muchos metros sobre sus cabezas, a penas un punto diminuto, del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler, pero que Bilbo no dudaba que era mucho más grande que sus actuales aposentos.

El espacio en sí olía a vida. Era un lugar tan hermoso, que Bilbo pensó que había muerto en alguna parte del trayecto. Sonrió, avanzando hacia las rosas osirias que crecían en un rincón, y luego hacia las enredaderas de pasionarias que se enroscaban elegantemente entorno al tronco muerto de un árbol viejo. Junto a estas, había un montón de flores de las que Bilbo solo había oído hablar en sus libros de Botánica de Arda, como los Mallos, oriundas de las tierras de Gondor, que brillaban con destellos de oro.

— ¡Thorin! Esto es... ¡es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca! ¡Y es una maravilla! Hay flores y plantas que no son propias de este clima, y que sin embargo no parecen tener ningún problema en crecer... Los Elanor. ¡Athelas! ...y eso es un...

—Sí —respondió Thorin, encantado del estado de felicidad ebria de su hobbit, paseándose entre las flores con tanta naturalidad y libertad, tratando las plantas con la misma devoción que un enano trataría una beta de Mithril. Era tan hermoso de ver... —. Es un  _yavannamírë._ Y aquel de allí —dijo, señalando una figura brillante que crecía junto a un arrollo de aguas cristalinas —, es el Árbol de Plata. No es metal, pero tampoco es una planta común. Creció en tiempos de mis antepasados, creo que durante el reinado de Durin V.

Bilbo se acercó en un silencio reverencial hasta el árbol, notando el frescor del arroyo que crecía de la pequeña cascada, al fondo del hueco en la montaña. El rumor del agua fluyendo fue ignorado en favor de la voz de Thorin. Los dedos de Bilbo rozaron suavemente la superficie reflectante del tronco del árbol y esperó notarlo frío y liso como el metal, pero era rugoso y cálido, como cualquier otro árbol. Las raíces se hundían en la tierra y en el agua y arriba, en la copa, las hojas se mecían con la brisa, suavemente, como si siguieran los compases de una lenta danza, lanzando destellos de plata, casi de cristal. Aquello tan hermoso, aquello que parecía nacido de la propia montaña, estaba  _vivo_.

—Me gusta pensar en él como una señal —dijo la voz de Thorin finalmente. Cuando Bilbo se giró para mirarle a él de nuevo, recordando sus modales, se dio cuenta de que el enano estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado. Por instinto, dio un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de resbalar al agua, pisando con demasiado ímpetu el tierno musgo que crecía en la orilla. Cuando uno de sus pies ya se encontraba en el aire, sintió la mano de Thorin sosteniendo su espalda, trayéndole de vuelta hacia tierra firme, salvándole de una muy bochornosa caída.

— ¿Una señal? —preguntó, con las mejillas encendidas, intentando que su caída no se convirtiera en el nuevo tema de conversación-

Thorin sonrió y colocó un mechón de su pelo que había quedado sobre sus ojos con la caída, tras sus orejas, también rojas.

—Una señal de que nuestros pueblos no son tan diferentes entre sí.

El enano volvió a colocarle en una posición respetable antes de soltarle con cuidado y alejarse un poco, metiendo la mano derecha en su capa azul. El pulso de Bilbo se aceleró inexplicablemente, y debía haber algo en el aire, magia en el ambiente, o simplemente que aquel lugar había encandilado tanto a Bilbo que ya no podía pensar con claridad, porque e ese instante estaba pensando que solo bastarían unos cuantos pasos para cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y besarle, pasar los dedos entre las ondas de blanco y negro de su largo pelo, probando si serían tan suaves como parecían...

Y secretamente, su corazón latía acelerado porque sabía que lo que Thorin estaba sosteniendo dentro de su mano, oculta por la capa, podía ser una cuenta de pelo. Y Bilbo sabía lo que ello conllevaba. Había soñado con ello desde que supo que así era como los enanos se cortejaban entre ellos, y deseó que fuera Thorin quien le ofreciera una nueva cuenta, como aquella vez en el mirador de la montaña, sus manos trenzando su pelo, el peso extrañamente reconfortante del metal rozando su rostro, moviéndose como un péndulo cuando caminaba...

—Bilbo, me gustaría...

La voz de Thorin se había vuelto de nuevo profunda y vibrante, y las orejas del hobbit volvieron a temblar, junto con sus piernas, mientras su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho. Alcanzó a ver un destello plateado saliendo del bolsillo de Thorin cuando una sombra negra apareció en su campo de visión, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Thorin iba a decir. Bilbo pensó que iba a desmayarse, y en lo muy vergonzoso que resultaría que cayera como un fardo sobre los Mallos, aplastándolos con su peso.

El borrón negro se posó en el hombro de Thorin, que volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo para sacarla vacía de nuevo. El cuervo miraba a Thorin, y éste le devolvía la mirada intensamente, con las cejas alzadas, como si se estuvieran hablando. Tras un fuerte graznido, el cuervo miró a Bilbo, girando la cabeza.

Thorin carraspeó y dirigió su mirada al hobbit que estaba allí parado, en medio del idílico espacio, con el Rey Bajo la Montaña, y un cuervo que le fulminaba con sus ojos negros.

—Me temo que la ceremonia de la coronación dará comienzo en breve. Ha pasado más tiempo de lo que creía, y han tenido a bien informarme de ello —Bilbo parpadeó. Thorin parecía... ¿molesto? ¿Contrariado? ¿Avergonzado? Era difícil decirlo —. Te acompañaré a tus habitaciones para que puedas prepararte, en caso de que aún desees asistir.

Bilbo agitó la cabeza y luego asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es un honor poder asistir a semejante evento.

Thorin asintió, con una sonrisa suave, abandonando un poco el ceño fruncido que había decorado su rostro segundos antes. Se inclinó ligeramente y extendió de nuevo el brazo, señalando las escaleras de madera de nuevo.

—Los hobbits primero.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya, estos cuervos tan inoportunos... Xd ¿Apuestas sobre quién envió el oportuno amiguito? ¿Sobre si Bilbo estaba o no en lo cierto respecto a las intenciones de Thorin?
> 
> Abran sus apuestas, caballeros. El salseo ha comenzado ;)
> 
> Ahora me disculpo por la tardanza, pero fin de curso es agotador, y prometo actualizar más habitualmente ahora que estoy de vacaciones... al menos hasta que me confirmen que no tengo que repetir ningún examen.
> 
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia!
> 
> Vuestros reviews son como una veta de Mithril para mi corazón :9
> 
> MH


	7. El discurso del Rey

Una vez entró de nuevo en los que eran ya sus aposentos, Bilbo dejó de sonreír como un estúpido, y se dio de bruces con el problema que tenía entre manos. De nuevo, se veía en una situación desfavorable por su mala cabeza.

Si bien se moría de ganas de asistir a la coronación, y acompañar a Thorin tal y como le había dicho que haría, ésta podría empezar en cualquier momento, y él no había tenido tiempo de prepararse. Ni siquiera tenía ropa adecuada con la que ir. Aunque no estuviera muy versado en el arte del decoro enano, estaba más que seguro de que sus viejos pantalones y camisa de viaje serían harapos, comparado con cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido ponerse.

Se encontraba dandole vueltas al asunto, cuando el destello de algo brillante sobre su cama llamó su atención. Se acercó a ella a pasos largos, para ver la cota de Mithril que Thorin le había regalado, extendida sobre la colcha. Alguien se había tomado la libertad de pulirla y abrillantarla para él. Junto a ella, descansaba Dardo, la espada que lo había acompañado todo el viaje. Estaba envainada en una funda que tenía unas runas élficas gravadas. Se preguntó quién lo habría hecho, quién se habría tomado la molestia de hacer semejante cosa, y qué pondrían las runas.

Olvidándose de la prisa, tomó el arma y la desenvainó, viendo que también había nuevas runas talladas en la hoja, siguiendo el patrón de ls que allí estaban. El cambio no era muy grande, pero Bilbo había pasado el tiempo suficiente contemplando la espada como para darse cuenta de ello. Y, pese a que su conocimiento del Sindarin era bastante bajo, pudo capturar la última palabra resaltada:  _Tirebor_.

 _Guardián de la Montaña_ , era más o menos la traducción poco profesional y acertada que Bilbo podía atreverse a hacer.

Y, o estaba equivocado, o Dardo había recibido por fin un nombre oficial.

Dejó de contemplar la espada por un momento para centrarse en aquello que reclamaba su atención de manera más urgente: la vestimenta. Junto a la cota de Mithril, había también un par de pantalones muy similares a los que tenía en la Comarca para las fiestas imporantes. Eran blancos, con cosidos geométricos en plata y oro. por la forma, eran pantalones enanos, aunque parecían haber sido remendados en las piernas para adaptarse a la altura de un hobbit. A su lado, había una simple camisa de lino verde oscuro, y algo que parecía una túnica de viaje. Un ostentoso cinturón descansaba sobre la cama, fabricado en algo que Bilbo deseó que no fuera oro, o le daría un infarto.

Estaba a punto de coger la camisa para ponérsela, cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció Balin, que parecía muy agitado. Llevaba una larga túnica que rozaba el suelo. Era verde esmeralda, muy claro, y las trenzas de su pelo y de su barba habían sido trenzadas de nuevo, y selladas con los broches abrillantados. Sus zapatos llevaban una protección frontal de oro, y los puños de la túnica tenían motivos geométricos similares a los que había visto en sus propios pantalones, bordados en blanco.

—¡Ah! ¡Señor Bolsón, le estaba buscando!

—¿Buscándome? ¿Ha empezado ya la ceremonia?

Balin se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, palmeándole la espalda y mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—No, por Durin. Thorin aún está preparándose, y se está colocando la tarima de la coronación, pero no tardará mucho más. ¿Las ropas son de vuestro agrado?

Miró las prendas sobre la cama, y parpadeó, con las cejas alzadas.

—Bueno, sí, pero yo... No conozco las normas de etiqueta de los enanos...

El hobbit no había acabado la frase cuando Balin se palmeó la barriga, con una fuerte risotada.

—Para eso estoy yo aquí. Seré su ayudante de cámara por hoy. Vaya a darse un baño, adecéntese, y prepararé la ropa para cuando salga.

Bilbo, que nunca había tenido a nadie para vestirle ni elegirle la ropa, se sintió algo incomodo mientras se dirigía a la esquina de la habitación que tenía el barreño de piedra en el que había agua caliente casi hasta rebosar. Había un surtido de jabones aromáticos junto a la pared, y un par de toallas. De espaldas a Balin, se deshizo de su ropa, y para cuando se metió en el agua, se dio cuenta de que el viejo enano había estado muy ocupado organizando las prendas sobre la cama de Bilbo como para haber visto nada. El hobbit sintió el agua caliente relajarle los nervios, y escogió el jabón que olía a jazmín.

Se frotó con fuerza, esperando sacarse todos los nervios y la suciedad de encima. Esa noche, se consolidaba aquello por lo que llevaban luchando casi dos años. Por lo que había dejado su casa y había acompañado a trece enanos en su viaje a través de Arda. En cuanto Thorin tuviera la corona sobre la cabeza de manera oficial, se pondría punto final a la historia.

Thorin le había dicho a Bilbo que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero ahora que sería nombrado rey ante los demás reinos enanos y ante la gente de Erebor, tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué tareas estaban dentro del paquete de la monarquía, y no saber lo asustaba. Una parte de él pensaba que esa noche sería el final de todo tal y como lo había conocido hasta el momento. Que Thorin desaparecería bajo el velo de la responsabilidad, y solo sería capaz de verle en la distancia, igual que veía las estrellas y ansiaba rozarlas con la punta de los dedos.

Después de haberse lavado a conciencia, salió de la bañera y se cubrió con una de las toallas, secándose lo mejor que pudo. Balin tomó la camisa y los pantalones, además de su muda interior, limpia, y se los tendió. Luego revisó su mano herida, la desvendó, la estudió con cuidado, y después de aplicarle una pomada transparente, que dejó su piel fría como si la hubiera metido en el Brandivino, volvió a rodearla de gasa élfica (que Bilbo reconocía por ser suave y agradable al tacto, y no áspera y gruesa como la que habían estado usando durante el viaje), pidiendo que la mantuviera estirada. Una vez terminaron, Bilbo deslizó su ropa interior por debajo de la toalla, y una vez estuvo medio adecentado, se liberó de la prenda húmeda y la usó para secarse la espalda, antes de deslizar la camisa por su cabeza. Una vez la tuvo acomodada, tomó la cota de Mithril, y una vez sintió el reconfortante peso del metal sobre su piel, se sintió algo más tranquilo. Miró la túnica con el ceño fruncido. Era tan larga como la de Balin, y no estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo teniendo algo que arrastrar tras él. Balin la sostuvo en alto, esperando a que estirara los brazos hacia atrás para ponérsela, pero Bilbo seguía observándola.

—¿Algún problema, maese Bolsón?

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza, y se giró para meter los brazos por las mangas.

—No, lo siento. Estaba pensando que se parece a los trajes de novia de la Comarca.

El enano hizo una mueca.

—Si le resulta incómodo podemos buscar otra cosa...

—¡No! No es necesario. Simplemente fue una observación. Me gusta. Es muy bonita.

La túnica era pesada, de tela gruesa, y a pesar de ser ancha, no le resultaba demasiado grande, y eso le sorprendió. Los enanos no eran mucho más grandes que un hobbit, pero sin duda la diferencia era suficiente como para que compartir ropa no fuera algo viable, a a menos que fuera ropa de joven. Bilbo podría compartir prendas, por ejemplo, con los sobrinos de Thorin o con Ori, pero no con el mismo Throin, o con Bófur. Y desde luego, no con Balin o con Dwalin. Dudaba profundamente que los enanos se hubieran dedicado a hacer ropa para hobbits.

—¿De dónde ha salido esta ropa?

—De la cámara real, por supuesto. Kili se ha ofrecido a prestaste la camisa y te ha regalado los pantalones. Pensó que te harían falta, viendo el estado de los tuyos. Solo hubo que ajustarles el largo a la medida de un hobbit —explicó Balin, con tono alegre. Parecía satisfecho, como si todo lo hubiera orquestado él —. La capa fue un encargo. Hecha a medida, así que es tuya.

—¿A medida? ¿Quién...? ¿Cómo... cómo habéis conseguido mis medidas?

—Los costureros se las apañaron para sacarlas a partir de tus viejas prendas, cuando se llevaron a reparar. En cuanto al emisor del encargo, no me corresponde a mí comunicártelo —le tendió el cinturón con la espada enfundada, y Bilbo se lo ajustó a la cintura, sobre la capa. La hebilla del cinturón y el mismo habían sido cambiados por otros. El cuero de la tira era fino, estable, regio y nuevo, y la hebilla tenía filigranas que solo había visto en las armaduras de Thorin, Fili y Kili. De la punta del cinturón, colgaba una pieza de oro triangular, como tope, pero también como decoración. El mismo peso la hacía caer entre sus piernas elegantemente, ciñendo la capa a su cintura —. Todo cuanto haría falta ahora mismo para que fueras un auténtico Señor enano serían un par de zapatos, unos centímetros más de alto y de ancho, y una buena barba. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que no está en tus planes dejarte crecer una?

—No, no realmente...

Balin chasqueó la lengua, pero cuando Bilbo se giró, lo miraba con aprobación.

—Bien, estamos listos. Será mejor que nos dirijamos ya al Salón de los Reyes, o nos perderemos la ceremonia.

* * *

Cundo llegaron al Salón, Bilbo se dio de bruces con Fili y Kili, ambos muy elegantes con sus túnicas doradas. Los patrones de sus ropas eran bastante parecidos a los que llevaba en las suyas, y también parecían estar bordados en plata y oro. Kili le dio un amistoso codazo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y estudiarle de arriba abajo.

—Te quedan bien mis pantalones. Creía que sería más raro. El que haya elegido tu guardarropa tiene buen gusto.

Bilbo le miró, deteniéndose en sus trenzas. El pelo del más joven de los Durin estaba recogido con dos trenzas, detrás de su cabeza, además del par que llevaba por dentro y que debían de ser de su familia y nombre. La curiosidad empezó a rondarle, pues sabía que las trenzas no aparecían por que sí en el cabello de alguien, y menos si ese alguien era un enano. Pero sabía que sería de mala educación preguntar, pues parecía un tema tremendamente personal. Kili no se parecía a los otros enanos: era más abierto, más sociable. Quizá fuera porque era joven, pero Bilbo sentía que podía contarle o preguntarle cualquier cosa, y él iba a estar allí para escuchar y no juzgarle. Quizá si le preguntaba a cerca de las trenzas recibiera una respuesta, pero no allí, rodeados de enanos, en un lugar que no podía ser más público.

Seguía luchando contra sus inapropiadas palabras, cuando sonó una fanfarria, proveniente de los cuernos que se encontraban en los tejados. El sonido parecía de trompeta, pero era mucho más profundo, más vibrante.

—Ya empieza —dijo Fili, solemne.

Bilbo se estiró, y Kili le cambió el sitio, en el lado del pasillo, para que fuera capaz de ver algo, después de ofrecerse a subirle a sus hombros y que Bilbo se negase, por orgullo y protección de su honor como hobbit adulto que era. Asomado al pasillo, en la segunda fila, Bilbo vio a lo lejos como Thorin se acercaba a la tarima que habían montado al fondo de la sala. No era especialmente alta, pero sí suficiente como para que los enanos del fondo pudieran ver la coronación con más o menos comodidad.

Thorin estaba increíble. Llevaba una capa muy parecida a la suya, solo que esa llevaba piel y pelo en el cuello, como la que usaba para viajar. Su pelo estaba suelto, cayendo a su espalda, y las trenzas lucían delante, cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro. Su mirada pasaba por los enanos, y en algún momento se detuvo a dar la mano o saludar con la frente a amigos cercanos o conocidos que le saludaban. Un grueso broche con cadenas de mithril colgaban de su pecho, uniendo la capa, manteniéndola sujeta. Orcrist iba sujeta a su cintura, en su funda. El cinturón que sostenía su larga camisa era de eslabones de grueso metal, y caía entre las piernas, también, colgando de sus caderas. Su mirada se enfocó en Bilbo y en sus sobrinos cuando pasó, y toda la compañía, que había acordado reunirse en un mismo punto para observar la ceremonia, se unió en un abrazo grupal de camaradería. Finalmente, los sobrinos chocaron las frentes con Thorin, las manos sobre sus hombros, y cuando le tocó el turno a Bilbo, Thorin puso una mano en su nuca, y presionó su frente con suavidad contra la suya. Bilbo no llevaba el suficiente tiempo entre enanos como para conocer todos los detalles sobre su complicada y mayormente secreta cultura, pero el choque de cabezas parecía ser algo reservado solo a los más allegados, y lo cierto era que se sentía como algo bastante privado. No tanto como un beso, pero sí portador de cierto grado de intimidad.

Thorin olía a lilas.

La mano de Kili se posó sobre su hombro, dándole un apretón, Y sintió otra mano (la de Fili), darle un golpe amistoso en la espalda, una vez Thorin tomó las escaleras que le conducirían a lo alto de la tarima.

Una vez allí, Balin le esperaba. Tenía un martillo en una mano, y un hacha en la otra. Las dos parecían objetos viejos, aunque la hoja del hacha brillaba afilada, y el martillo parecía extremadamente resistente. Le tendió el primero a Thorin, hablando con voz gutural. Bilbo frunció el ceño, esforzándose por entenderle, pero no parecía ser un idioma que el conociera. Apiadándose de él, KIli se agachó un poco, y le hizo un resumen.

—El hacha y el martillo son los símbolos de Durin. Balin le está entregando a Thorin los símbolos... es algo más bien ceremonial. Si los acepta, Thorin pide la bendición de Mahal y la protección de Durin para su reinado. El martillo es un símbolo de construcción. De prosperidad y creación. El hacha es un símbolo de guerra y también de protección. En cierto modo simboliza también que Thorin entrará en batalla de ser necesario para proteger a nuestro pueblo.

Thorin tomó ambos en las manos, y recitó algo que Bilbo interpretó como la plegaria a Mahal y Durin de la que Kili le había hablado. Y estaba hablando en el mismo idioma que Balin, Khûzdul, creía que le llamaba. Su voz sonaba gutural, grave y profunda, que hacía vibrar su corazón. No fue hasta que la situación cambió, que Bilbo no se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Balin le estaba hablando directamente, como si le estuviera haciendo una serie de preguntas a las que Thorin estaba contestando con brevedad y decisión. Probablemente preguntas de sí o no. La espalda del enano estaba erguida, su pecho hinchado, y le bastó una rápida mirada en derredor para darse cuenta de que el resto de la compañía estaba en la misma posición. Henchidos de orgullo. Incluso había jurado que vio brillar emocionados los ojos de Dwalin.

Una vez esto terminó, Bilbo vio un destello de metal, y se dio cuenta de que Balin estaba alzando una corona sobre su cabeza. No era la corona del abuelo de Throin, la que le había visto llevar durante la enfermedad, y días después de despertar de sus heridas en la batalla. Ésta era más sobria con diferencia. Era una banda que rodeaba su cabeza, ceñida en su frente. Dos aspas, como brazos, crecían de la frente y se doblaban para unirse en la parte de arriba, y dibujar un descenso hasta la banda de la cabeza, donde formaban patrones triangulares y romboides entrelazados. A la altura de sus orejas, los patrones bajaba para ajustarse a sus pómulos. Esa corona le sentaba mucho mejor, con diferencia. Era sobria, recta, dura y suave. Como lo era el mismo Thorin. Y Bilbo se alegró de que no fuera a llevar la misma corona con la que le había visto la última vez, porque no deseaba que aquella fuera la imagen que atesorara en su mente cuando pensara en él como el Rey Bajo la Montaña.

A Bilbo no tuvieron que decirle qué venía después, cuando Thorin se volvió hacia la sala. Clavó una rodilla en el suelo, sus ojos perdidos en Thorin, que miraba al fondo de la sala, vagando por la gente allí congregada, y parecía emocionado, henchido de orgullo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios, y Bilbo podía leer la emoción en sus facciones.

—En pie, pueblo de Erebor.

Los enanos se alzaron todos a una, como autómatas, y el hobbit pensó que si Kili o Fili sacaban más pecho, terminarían por romperse la columna o reventar alguna costilla. La potente voz de Thorin se alzó sobre las demás, y el enano se aproximó al filo de la tarima.

—Mi pueblo. Mis hermanos. Mi familia. Hijos de Durin. Hoy, no es solo el día en que daremos comienzo a un nuevo reinado en Erebor, sino el día en el que celebramos que nuestro hogar vuelve a ser nuestro. Hoy celebramos que la sangre de Durin que late en todos nosotros, es más poderosa que cualquier mal que nos aqueje. Hoy, dejamos de ser un pueblo errante, para volver al origen y renacer. Para encender el fuego de las fraguas, y golpear el metal candente. Para trabajar las joyas y el acero, y dar uso al don que Mahal nos ha concedido. Celebramos, que estamos de nuevo en casa. Este reinado será próspero para Erebor. Demostraremos que la Montaña puede surgir de sus cenizas. Nos alzaremos como lo que somos: luchadores, guerreros, enanos. He viajado con vosotros desde hace sesenta años. He sufrido lo mismo que habéis sufrido, he penado vuestras penas. He perdido lo que habéis perdido, y soñado lo que habéis soñado. Con vuestro beneplácito, haré todo cuando esté en mi mano para hacer que esos sueños largamente esperados se cumplan. No espero pleitesías inmerecidas, ni falsas lealtades. Deseo ganarme vuestra confianza porque unidos, somos más fuertes.

"Pero todo esto no habría sido posible, sin aquellos valientes que arriesgaron su vida por acompañarme, por luchar a mi lado para recuperar la Montaña. Aquellos que han sido mis confidentes y mis compañeros. Es a ellos, a quienes deberían ir destinados los festejos, es a ellos, a quienes deberían recordar las historias, pues sin ellos, solo habría sido otro loco más en busca de lo imposible. Es a ellos a quienes debemos nuestro respeto.

Thorin dijo esto, mirando a la compañía, y bajó las escaleras de la tarima para quedar cara a cara con los que una vez compartieron viaje, penurias, pan y cobijo con él. Acto seguido, Thorin hizo algo para lo que Bilbo no estaba ni remotamente preparado, y para lo que no sabía cómo actuar. Clavó una rodilla en el suelo, frente a ellos, y todos los demás enanos le siguieron. Bilbo nunca había tenido a nadie arrodillándose ante él, y mucho menos un rey. Había algo extrañamente malo en ello, como si no debiera hacerse. Pero ahí estaban. Y la compañía parecía desconcertada, mirando a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Kili y Fili, más rápidos que nadie, alzaron a su tío, y de nuevo los tres enanos compartieron una intensa mirada cargada de significado.

Una vez se separaron, Thorin clavó sus ojos en Bilbo y empezó a cantar.

_El mundo era joven y las montañas verdes,_   
_y aún no se veían manchas en la Luna,_   
_y los ríos y piedras no tenían nombre,_   
_cuando Durin despertó y echó a caminar._   
_Nombró las colinas y los valles sin nombre;_   
_bebió de fuentes ignoradas;_   
_se inclinó y se miró en el Lago Espejo,_   
_y sobre la sombra de la cabeza de Durin_   
_apareció una corona de estrellas_   
_como joyas engarzadas en un hilo de plata._

_El mundo era hermoso en los días de Durin,_   
_en los Días Antiguos antes de la caída_   
_de reyes poderosos en Nargothrond y Gondolin_   
_que desaparecieron más allá de los Mares del Oeste._   
_El mundo era hermoso y las montañas altas._

_Fue rey en un trono tallado_   
_y en salas de piedra de muchos pilares,_   
_y runas poderosas en la puerta,_   
_de bóvedas de oro y de suelo de plata._   
_La luz del sol, la luna y las estrellas_   
_en centelleantes lámparas de vidrio_   
_que las nubes y la noche jamás se oscurecían_   
_para siempre brillaban._

_Allí el martillo golpeaba el yunque,_   
_el cincel esculpía y el buril escribía,_   
_se forjaba la hoja de la espada,_   
_y se fijaban las empuñaduras;_   
_cavaba el cavador, el albañil edificaba._   
_Allí se acumulaban el berilo, la perla_   
_y el pálido ópalo y el metal en escamas,_   
_y la espada y la lanza brillantes,_   
_el escudo, la malla y el hacha._

_Incansable era entonces la gente de Durin;_   
_bajo las montañas despertaba la música;_   
_los arpistas tocaban, cantaban los cantantes,_   
_y en la puerta las trompetas sonaban._

_El mundo es gris ahora y vieja la montaña;_   
_el fuego de la forja es sólo unas cenizas;_   
_el arpa ya no suena, el martillo no cae;_   
_la sombra habita en las salas de Durin,_   
_y la oscuridad ha cubierto la tumba_   
_en Moria, en Khazad-dûm._   
_Pero todavía aparecen las estrellas ahogadas_   
_en la oscuridad y el silencio del Lago Espejo,_   
_y hasta que Durin despierte de nuevo_   
_en el agua profunda la corona descansa._

Los enanos se habían alzado para entonces, y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que el rumor de fondo que se había escuchado todo el tiempo, no era el eco de la voz de Thorin, si no las miles de voces de los enanos de Erebor congregados en aquel Salón, uniéndose para entonar juntos una canción que hablaba de tiempos antiguos, muy antiguos. Se dio cuenta, con algo de sorpresa, que ya conocía algunos de los versos, aunque estaba consciente de no haber escuchado nunca algo semejante. Y sin embargo le era tan familiar... incluso la voz de Throin en ella le resultaba conocida, aunque eso era imposible, porque era la primera vez que oía a Thorin cantar, y desearía que fueran muchas más las ocasiones en las que lo hiciera, pues su corazón parecía estar muy cómodo cuando eso pasaba, enviando olas de calidez por todo su cuerpo.

De nuevo, la voz del Rey rompió el silencio, pero esta vez fue en un tono más frívolo y desenfadado, más propio de un enano tal y como Bilbo los conocía.

—¡Qué den comienzo las celebraciones!

Los vítores se alzaron entre la multitud, junto con los brazos y las hachas y martillos, y la masa empezó a moverse en dirección otra estancia, atravesando las grandes puertas doradas del Salón. La compañía permaneció apiñada un tiempo más, mientras el lugar se vaciaba. Bilbo podía escuchar los primeros violines y flautas sonando al fondo, retumbando, el sonido viajando a través de la piedra. Si creía que las celebraciones enanas eran alegres, se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Las celebraciones enanas eran una locura.

La compañía felicitó a Thorin, y este bromeaba para aligerar el animo, inclinando la cabeza en señal de aprobación de vez en cuando.

Glóin apareció con su esposa, una enana con un pelo tan rojo como su marido, largas patillas hasta la mandíbula, y pesados pendientes en las orejas de algo oscuro que capturaba la luz como nada que Bilbo hubiera visto nunca. Junto a ella, iba un pequeño niño enano, con pelusilla en el mentón. A Bilbo le recordó a Frodo, su sobrino, con el mismo vello infantil en sus pies cuando tenía cuatro años. Resultaba curioso no tener que agacharse mucho para poder estar cara a cara con él, pero Bilbo, como todos los hobbits, estaban algo acostumbrados a tratar con los niños humanos de Bree, que eran incluso más altos que ellos a determinadas edades, de modo que el hobbit ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse de frente con todo tipo de niños. El niño tenía mejillas regordetas, pero era robusto, cuadrado, y tenía un par de trenzas en el pelo, sujetas tras su cabeza en otra única trenza, con un broche más grueso.

—¡Gimli! ¡Brhuna! —saludó Thorin con entusiasmo. Parecía que se conocían desde hacía tiempo. El rey se inclinó para saludar, y niño y enana lo hicieron a su vez — Me alegra veros. Espero que el viaje desde Ered Luin fuera bien.

—Muy tranquilo, Thorin. Gracias. Topamos con un par de bandidos humanos poco antes de llegar a Rhudaur, y algún orco se escuchaba lejano, pero no fue problema. Dís te envía saludos. Me entregó una carta que quería que te hiciera llegar —contestó la enana. Se llevó una mano al interior de su chaqueta, sacando un pergamino enroscada, y tendiéndoselo a Thorin. Luego posó la mano libre en el hacha de su cintura distraídamente.

Thorin tomó el pergamino y lo guardó dentro de su túnica, inclinando la cabeza, y palmeó el hombro de Gimli como haría con sus sobrinos. El niño parecía muy emocionado por el gesto, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Unámonos a la fiesta. Hoy es un día de celebración —dijo Thorin, con una cálida sonrisa, mirando a la compañía en un gesto de afecto, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bilbo.

De nuevo, tal y como había sucedido antes, en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, saltaron chispas en el aire. Algo se removió en el estómago del hobbit, pero no fue una sensación incómoda. Fue más como tener... mariposas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero se vio arrastrado por Fili y por Kili, cada uno cogiéndole de un brazo, y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar por los enanos que, emocionados, corrían fuera del Salón, a la búsqueda de la verdadera fiesta.

La música sonaba por la montaña a la misma intensidad y sonido, rebotando en las paredes de piedra, vibrando a través de la roca y del suelo, haciendo retumbar sus entrañas pasando por sus pies, acelerando su sangre. Bilbo no era un hobbit tremendamente sociable, pero le gustaban las buenas fiestas, y la música de los enanos, si algo era, era contagiosa.  Sus caderas se movían un poco mientras era arrastrado por los dos hermanos, con las puntas de los pies a penas tocando el suelo. Al principio se revolvió, intentando que le soltaran. era indigno para un hobbit ser llevado a cuestas, pero al poco se dio cuenta de que era completamente inútil resistirse, así que se limitó a esperar a que lo soltaran, como un niño pequeño, en cualquier parte. Al final, llegaron a una esquina que parecía un lugar más o menos libre de ruidos.

—¿Te la ha dado ya? ¿Podemos verla?

Le preguntó emocionado de Kili, dejándole en el suelo y girándole para mirarle. Daba vueltas a su alrededor, inspeccionándole con cuidado.

—¿Darme qué? ¿Quién? ¿Ver el qué?

Fili se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía decepcionado.

—No la veo, Fee —se quejó Kili, tras él.

—No está, Kee.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué demonios hacéis? —exclamó, exasperado.

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos, como haciendo un pacto en silencio, y se inclinaron.

—Lo sentimos, Bilbo.

—No queríamos molestarte.

Bilbo se cruzó de brazos, golpeando el suelo con el pie, molesto. Todo el mundo se estaba comportando de manera sospechosa desde que despertó en la Montaña, después de recuperarse del golpe en la cabeza. Y estaba un poco cansado de los murmullos a sus espaldas, de las miraditas y de soslayo cuando creían que no las veía. Y los comentarios crípticos, las conversaciones sobre temas extraños, y los comportamientos más extraños todavía. No esperaba entenderlo todo, pero estaba seguro de que le estaban oscultando algo importante.

—¿Os importaría mucho decirme qué está pasando?

Fili sonrió inocentemente.

— ¿Pasando? ¿Pasando donde?

Bilbo gruñó.

—Todo el tiempo. Estáis todos muy raros a mi alrededor, y no sé por qué. Empiezo a cansarme de ser el bufón del grupo.

—¿Bufón? ¡No eres un bufón! —exclamó Kili, herido, como si Bilbo le estuviera diciendo que lo había insultado.

—¡Pues así es como me siento! ¡No entiendo lo que está pasando!

Fili y Kili volvieron a mirarse, hasta que Fili suspiró.

—Tenemos que decírselo, o las cosas acabarán mal.

—Sí. Él no es de los nuestros, no lo entiende... No está bien. Debería saberlo —concordó Kili. Asintieron, y miraron a Bilbo, que tenía la boca medio abierta, esperando —. Bilbo, hay algo que tenemos que contarte... pero nosotros no te hemos dicho nada. Verás, Thorin...

Kili empezó a hablar, y Bilbo dejó caer sus brazos, asombrado por lo que oía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, licencias artísticas a mansalva en este capítulo. Espero que aún así no queráis echarme a los leones. No tengo buen sabor, de verdad.
> 
> Ah, sí. Doy mucho asco, pero en Agosto no voy a poder actualizar, así que espero poder venir con un par de capítulos más en septiembre. Los subiré seguidos, así me disculpo por la espera. Lo siento
> 
> Contestando a algunos reviews que he recibido, no, no voy a dejar la historia. Tengo muchas cosas que actualizar, y puede que tarde un poco, pero va a seguir hasta que Thorin y Bilbo me griten basta. Así que habrá historia para rato, aún.
> 
> Tirebor (Tir: guardian / Ebor: montaña)


	8. El Equipo Hobbit entra en el juego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero es lo primero: perdón por haceros esperar.  
> Le dedico este capitulo a una personita especial que se leyó esto de un tirón y quería asesinar al cuervo por ser un inoportuno. Ella ya sabe :D 
> 
> Este es para ti   
> Segundo: Pongo un DISCLAIMER porque he utilizado una canción que no es de Tolkien (vergüenza sobre mi). Es una traducción algo retocada para encajar en el universo Tolkeniano del grupo Luar na Lubre. La canción se llama "A Carolina" El ritmo se mantiene, lo único que cambia es la letra, y puesto que una parte significativa del capítulo está funcionando alrededor de la canción en cuestión, os sugiero que os la pongáis. https://youtu.be/mjLNKKyrvkk

Bilbo no alcanzaba a entender todo lo que le estaban diciendo Fili y Kili. Al parecer ellos creían que su tío estaba enamorado. ¡Y de él, que era lo más inverosímil! Todos en la compañía parecían creerlo, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizá tenían razón, pero que se equivocaban en el objeto de los afectos del rey. Alguien como él no se fijaría en Bilbo. Nadie lo hacía. Si ni siquiera los de su propia raza habían mostrado ningún interés, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo el más poderoso de los reyes enanos?

—Chicos, agradezco vuestro interés, pero es imposible que él… sienta eso por mí. Además, ahora es un rey. No puede perder el tiempo con alguien como yo. Tiene gente a la que cuidar, obligaciones y…

—¿Le amas?

La pregunta de Fili fue como su un dardo le acertara en el corazón. Bilbo siempre había sabido como responder a las preguntas, como hacer para salirse de situaciones completamente complicadas, pero ahí, en esa sencilla pregunta, no supo qué contestar. Con lo que no contó, fue con lo revelador que puede llegar a ser un silencio.

—Yo…

Kili, que lo estaba mirando muy de cerca, giró la cabeza para estudiarle. Se apartó de golpe, golpeando el hombro de su hermano.

—¡Lo hace! ¡Fee, está enamorado del tío!

Bilbo hinchó las mejillas, evitando con tanta dedicación como tenía el ruborizarse, viéndose descubierto.

—Eso no tiene ninguna relevancia…

—¡La tiene, la tiene! —exclamó Kili, cogiéndole por los hombros, saltando con él como una cabra loca. Bilbo se sentía como una muñeca de paja, siendo zarandeado por el enano con tanto entusiasmo — Vamos a ayudarte a cortejarle.

—Te diremos como.

—Y nuestro tío caerá rendido ante ti.

* * *

 Thorin había estado recibiendo las felicitaciones de los pocos que habían llegado ya de Ered Luin, y de los enanos de Erebor que se acercaban. La música sonaba por toda la montaña, y el hidromiel y la cerveza corrían como agua de río entre la gente, las jarras rebosando la preciada bebida. Algunas barbas ya manchadas de espuma, y las sonrisas y los bailes improvisados conseguían hacer de aquella fiesta un eco del pasado que Thorin recordaba: salones engalanados, el sonido de las risas y la música, la felicidad de la comunidad. Estaba orgulloso de que lo que habían conseguido, pero había algo que faltaba. Se puso a mirar alrededor antes de toparse de frente con Balin, que le detuvo, cogiéndole por los hombros y chocando sus frentes.

—¡Thorin! Ah, que orgullo —exclamó. Su aliento olía ligeramente a hidromiel, y su mirada estaba húmeda. Thorin detuvo su búsqueda frenética de su hobbit a favor de atender al viejo enano.

Le palmeó la espalda y le apretó el hombro con una sonrisa sincera.

—Venga, no te pongas sentimental, Balin.

—Ya, claro… —replicó, aspirando con fuerza y parpadeando — ¿Y qué tal te va con el señor Bolsón?

—Iba bien hasta que llegó el cuervo. Sospecho que fue obra tuya, ¿me equivoco?

Balin chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo siento, lo siento…. No le diste la cuenta.

Thorin negó con la cabeza. La música cambió para comenzar a sonar una canción tradicional enana, de las antiguas para bailar en pareja y en grupo. Hacía años que Thorin no la escuchaba, y muchos más que no la bailaba. Estaba destinada sobre todo a las parejas de jóvenes, pero cualquiera era bienvenido a unirse al baile. Los pasos no eran particularmente complicados, además. Los mozos enanos decidieron que aquella era su parte de la fiesta, y pasaron rápidamente a despejar una amplia parte del salón, empezando a situarse, moviendo los pies de dentro a fuera, con las manos alzadas por encima de la cabeza, encadenadas por otros, formando un ocho. En los ojales, dos parejas bailaban, girando. Las largas faldas de las enanas y las coloridas capas de los enanos giraban a su alrededor, creando espirales de color y movimiento. Una de ellas, con un largo vestido blanco con un dragón pintado, se situó en el centro de todo, girando y moviendo los pies. La falda plisada se movía de tal manera que el dragón rojo, que recorría la tela alrededor de la cintura, serpenteando, parecía moverse a su alrededor, subiendo y bajando, ondulándose mientras la tela flotaba.

El baile no era como Thorin lo recordaba. Era mejor.

Balin había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontró con la cabeza de rizos dorados de Bilbo, acercándose a él entra la multitud. El Rey no pudo ocultar su sonrisa ante este hecho. Se acercó a él, con una sonrisa, encantado de verle por fin fuera de la ceremonia. Era la primera vez que veía al hobbit vistiendo algo tan elegante, y le encantaba como le quedaba la capa que había mandado hacer para él unos días atrás. Estaba sencillamente deslumbrante, tanto que cuando le tuvo delante, lo único que podía hacer era parpadear.

—Bilbo... —saludó, inclinando la cabeza.

El aludido repitió el gesto. Sus mejillas parecían estar sonrojadas, algo que Thorin atribuyó al calor. El salón estaba abarrotado, y los bailes y el alcohol no hacían sino acrecentar la temperatura que generaban los cuerpos allí congregados.

— Felicidades, Su Majestad.

—Por Mahal, no me llames así. Me haces sentir viejo y decrépito —bromeó, quitándole hierro al asunto. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se dispuso a entablar una nueva conversación, cuando una idea iluminó su mente — ¿Te apetece bailar?

Bilbo parpadeó, como sorprendido por la proposición de Thorin.

—¿Perdón?

—El baile. Es tradicional de nuestro pueblo. Los pasos son simples. Solo hay que hacer lo que hace el resto. Es uno de los bailes que más me gustan, personalmente.

El hobbit miró por encima de su hombro, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder ver sobre las cabezas y los hombros de los enanos que bailaban. No parecía particularmente complicado, no más que los bailes de la Comarca. Era simplemente coordinación de pies y algo de ritmo. Además, parecía entretenido. Por no decir bonito. Pero no tenía muy claro que fuera algo en lo que a él se le fuera a permitir bailar. Parecía algo muy... de enanos. Él ya se sentía como que desentonaba en la propia fiesta, sin necesidad de estar incluido en la fiesta. La música era contagiosa, eso tenía que concedérselo, e invitaba a bailar solo con escucharla. Los propios músicos parecían incapaces de estarse mucho rato quietos.

—No podría...

—Es sencillo —repitió Thorin, con la esperanza de que el hobbit terminara por acceder, pues su corazón latía acelerado ante la perspectiva de bailar con él. Y más aquella canción que parecía estar hecha para ese preciso momento. Agradeció en silencio a quien fuera que hubiera decidido tocarla. Los enanos a su alrededor daban palmadas al compás, apremiando a los bailarines que se colocaban y bailaban el preludio para coordinarse entre todos empezaran con la danza. A penas les quedaban unos suspiros para que fuera demasiado tarde para unirse. Extendió una mano en su dirección —. Permíteme el honor de compartir esta parte de mi cultura contigo, y tal vez aprenda un baile hobbit.

Bilbo se mordía el labio, incapaz de decidir. Las palabras de Fíli y Kili aún resonaban en su memoria. Estaba deseando probar si era cierto, pues aún no podía creer que Thorin estuviera enamorado de él, aunque su insistencia era la prueba más clara que podía tener. Aún así, no podía permitirse equivocarse, y ese miedo le hacía preguntarse todo más de una vez. Las cosas como aquella, las cosas que eran demasiado buenas para creerse, no le pasaban a él. Nunca. Que aquello sucediera ahora, no tenía ningún sentido.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sus pulpejos acariciaron el frío oro del anillo que le arrebatara una vez a aquella bestia Gollum en la cueva de los trasgos. podía escabullirse entre la multitud, deslizar la joya en su dedo y huir a sus aposentos, esconderse allí. Reflexionar en silencio, sentarse a pensar. Podría disculparse apropiadamente a la mañana siguiente alegando que estaba indispuesto, y Thorin lo entendería, estaba seguro.

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento ¿Realmente quería renunciar a esa oportunidad, quizá única en la vida? ¿Por qué su cabeza le decía que era una pésima idea que se dejara llevar, cuando su corazón estaba como loco en su pecho, y sus orejas temblaban solo de pensar en la idea de bailar con Thorin, aunque fuese algo tan público y poco íntimo como una danza popular? ¿Quizá porque se sentiría juzgado? Quizá era porque temía lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él, lo que pudieran decir a sus espaldas y que afectara a Thorin. Tal vez por eso necesitara pensarlo.

Miró tras de Thorin, mordiéndose el labio, indeciso y a punto de echar a correr, pero sus ojos se toparon con los dos sobrinos de Thorin, a la entrada del salón, que le alentaban, moviendo los brazos, como si le empujaran. Fili vocalizaba palabras de ánimo, y Kili alzaba los pulgares, animándole.

_Llevas mucho tiempo sentado, Bilbo. Es hora de que hagas algo impulsivo._

Miró a Thorin a los ojos y tomó su mano, dejando que su lado Tuc tomara las decisiones. No tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, antes de ver la sonrisa que iluminó las facciones y los ojos de Thorin como pocas veces había visto.

Se vio arrastrado hasta el espacio donde estaban los bailarines, y Thorin lo acompañó. Se puso delante de él y las palmas se aceleraron. Los enanos a su lado los miraron sorprendidos, y la enana que tenía a la derecha se giró para mirarle, con una expresión que Thorin no había visto nunca. Parecía... ¿adorarle?

—¡Tú eres Bilbo Mataorcos! ¡Eres el que acabó con el pálido orco! —exclamó, como si no pudiera creérselo. Bilbo se preguntó qué estaba pasando, y no pudo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia los hermanos que le animaban desde una esquina.

—No... no soy él... —empezó, intentando que entre los dos no llamaran demasiado la atención, pero fue inútil.

La enana parecía joven, con un asomo de barba pelirroja creciendo en su mandíbula, largos y ostentosos pendientes y cuentas elegantes y brillantes en su larga melena, las trenzas entrelazándose en patrones que a Bilbo le encantaron nada más mirarlos. Miró al enano que tenían delante, y éste le dedicó una sonrisa. A juzgar por el estilo de las trenzas y las cuentas, debían ser pareja, pues eran sino iguales, muy parecidos. Le puso las manos en la cintura y le colocó el cuerpo en lo que parecía ser la posición correcta. Thorin le miraba con una extraña mueca, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa, aunque parecía complacido de la pequeña fase de integración con su gente que Bilbo acaba a de experimentar.

—Es muy fácil. Mantén la espalda erguida y sigue a tu compañero. El Rey sabe como, así que si te pierdes, deja que sea tu guía —le indicó, con una sonrisa. Parecía muy emocionada de hablar con él, y Bilbo no se vio con corazón de destrozar su felicidad solo por su propia comodidad.

—Muchas gracias...

—Nisa. Me llamo Nisa, señor Mataorcos.

—Llámame Bilbo, por favor.

—Bilbo.

La enana le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo cuando la música tomo un ritmo mucho más definitivo, las palmas siguiendo los compases que marcaban los instrumentos. Vio como los enanos alzaban los brazos por encima de la cabeza y colocaban las manos de tal manera que formaran arcos. Estaban colocados en un amplio círculo que permitía mantener dos filas, permaneciendo cara a cara. Cada golpe de palmadas que daban los enanos que no bailaban, era un golpe que daban ellos con los pes, duplicando el sonido. La enana que giraba con la amplia falda con el dragón empezó a cantar cuando un bailarín con las trenzas rubias colocadas en el pelo de una manera que recordaba una corona, la barba elegantemente decorada, empezó a bailar con ella, ayudándola a girar, ambos bailando sin perder el contacto visual.

Bilbo, por el contrario, concentró su mirada en la de Thorin y no lo perdió de vista.

_La falda de Kärlina,  
_ _tiene un dragón pintado;  
_ _cuando Kärlina baila,  
_ _el dragón mueve la cola._

Los enanos habían empezado a bailar, aún con las manos entrelazadas, y se coordinaban para pasar todos los de una fila por debajo de los brazos alzados de los que tenían delante, y luego girando para permitir que los otros pasaran igual. Cuando las voces de los que tocaban se unieron, las manos se disolvieron y se formaron las parejas por primera vez. Con un brazo cruzando su estómago y la mano en su cadera, ambos juntos como un torno, sus manos libres tomadas por detrás de su espalda, Bilbo y Thorin giraron, impulsados por sus pies, Bilbo haciéndolo de puntillas dado la diferencia de estatura.

_¿Bailastes, Kärlina?_   
_¡Bailé, sí señor!_   
_Dime, ¿con quien bailastes?_   
_Bailé con mi amor  
Bailé con mi Uno,  
Bailé con mi amor,  
_ _¿Bailastes, Kärlina?  
_ _¡Bailé, sí señor!_

El baile cambió y se vieron obligados a cambiar de pareja, girando con una mano alzada, la otra a la espalda, una de sus manos alzada, abierta frente a la otra pero sin llegar a tocarla. Ahora las parejas formaban un círculo, los integrantes de la fila de Bilbo en la parte interior, y los de la de Thorin en la exterior. Después de una vuelta, su fila giró hacia la derecha y la de fuera a la izquierda, cada uno de ellos girando sobre sus pies para encontrarse con su pareja original. Thorin avanzó un pie cuando estuvieron frente a frente y él lo retiró, su mano sobre el hombro contrario a la pierna adelantada y viceversa. El movimiento pies y manos se mantuvo durante un par más de compases hasta que volvieron a sostenerse como antes y volvieron a girar. Y así el baile se sucedía, y Bilbo no era consciente de nada más que los ojos de Thorin, los movimientos de su cuerpo a los que él respondía con una coordinación que nunca creyó tener. La sincronía entre ambos era maravillosa, y se encontró preguntándose desde cuando era tan buen bailarín. En las fiestas de la Comarca solía quedarse en el banco de los observadores, apreciando la música y la danza de los más ágiles, dando palmadas al son de la música.

_Kärlina tiene una cuenta,  
_ _su Uno ya la corteja.  
_ _Tiene una trenza hecha,  
_ _otra se la van a hacer._

_¿Bailastes, Kärlina?  
_ _¡Bailé, en el Salón!  
_ _Dime, ¿con quién bailastes?  
_ _Bailé con el Señor  
Bailé con mi amor  
Bailé con mi amor  
_ _¿Bailastes, Kärlina?  
_ _¡Bailé, sí señor!_

_El Señor de Piedra no baila  
_ _porque tiene una corona.  
_ _Baile, Señor mío, baile,  
_ _que Mahal todo lo perdona._

El movimiento de cuerpos, melenas y faldas y capas era una marea de color en la sala. Bilbo tenía ganas de reír. La sangre corría por su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad desenfrenada. en sos oídos. Sentía las mejillas calientes por el esfuerzo que suponía bailar algo tan complejo, sobre todo cuando llegó el juego de pies, saltando la mayor parte del rato, adelantando y atrasando el pie al tiempo con la pareja, para después volver a formar las filas originales y volver a pasar por debajo de los brazos alzados, esta vez en diagonal, formando complejas espirales que, por algún extraño embrujo, volvieron a llevarle de nuevo a los brazos de Thorin. Su capa giraba a su espalda, mezclándose con la de Thorin, creando un remolino de tela y oro y nieve. Su respiración estaba agitada, y estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Fue ahí, en los últimos giros, cuando sus manos se encontraron de nuevo y Thorin lo cogió de la cintura para alzarlo y hacerlo girar con él en el aire, que Bilbo vio. Vio el brillo en sus ojos, vio su expresión eufórica, y tuvo que contener el impulso nada apropiado que venía a su mente de saltar sobre él y besarle. Sabía que no era apropiado por tantos motivos... y sin embargo, allí estaba el deseo, espoleando su corazón, haciendo que sus manos picaran por la ganas de hundirse en sus rizos salvajes con las trazas blancas de la vejez. Y la bendita razón deteniéndole de sus actos libertinos. Nisa se encontró con él en uno de los giros y le guiñó un ojo.

_¿Bailastes, Kärlina?_   
_¡Bailé, sí señor!_   
_Dime, ¿con quien bailastes?_   
_Bailé con mi Uno  
Bailé con mi amor  
Bailé con mi Señor  
_ _¿Bailastes, Kärlina?  
_ _¡Bailé, sí señor!_

_¿Bailastes, Kärlina?  
_ _¡Bailé, sí señor!_

Estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido toda la Cuaderna del Este del tirón, pero ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro. Cuando la música dio el cierre y las palmas aplaudieron la interpretación y la representación. La pareja central, con la falda pintada con el dragón, se estaba besando efusivamente en el centro de las parejas que bailaban, y se escuchaban silbidos de ánimo y algún comentario que terminó en risas y en la chica maldiciendo con una sonrisa y tirando algo en dirección al público del Salón.

Pero Bilbo no tenía ojos más que para Thorin, que se inclinó elegantemente ante él, con una grandiosa expresión de satisfacción en su mirada. Bilbo se lamió los labios y se rió antes de hacer lo mismo y brindarle otra reverencia al Rey.

—Eso ha sido, ciertamente, lo más atrevido que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

Thorin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada alegre, y el sonido grave resonó en el corazón de Bilbo.

—Pues si permaneces mucho más tiempo entre enanos, no será lo último —rió, y el hobbit sintió cierta alegría al comprobar que a él también le faltaba ligeramente el aliento, y había color en sus mejillas — Gracias por este baile, Bilbo.

Meneó la cabeza, alzando una mano para detenerle.

—No. Gracias a ti.

Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, sin hacer otra cosa más que estudiarse, ignorando por completo el mundo a su alrededor. Estaban solos en su pequeño mundo, sin necesitar nada más. No fue hasta que alguien golpeó accidentalmente a Bilbo, que éste despertó de su particular ensoñación con el azul de los ojos del enano. Carraspeó, avergonzado por haber sido reducido a un hobbit adolescente en plena pubertad por nada más que un baile. Thorin pareció reaccionar también, carraspeando a su vez, como si algún tipo de protocolo social se lo exigiera. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y miró al hobbit, con algo parecido a una expresión formal.

—Ahora que parece que todos están ocupados catando el hidromiel de las bodegas con claras intenciones de dejarlas desabastecidas, me atrevo a añadir... Me gustaría mostrarte algo más hoy, si no es demasiada molestia. Volveremos a la celebración en breve.

Bilbo asintió antes de poder pensarlo. Le estaba empezando a gustar eso de ser impulsivo. Quizá se lo permitiera más a menudo.

—Claro que no es molestia. Te sigo —dijo, con una sonrisa, alzando una mano para invitarle a pasar primero.

Con un último vistazo a los hermanos enanos, que festejaban su propia victoria particular, Bilbo alzó un pulgar igual que había hecho Kili antes, y se dispuso a seguir a Thorin entre la multitud, caminando tras el oro de su capa a Eru sabía donde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decir que me he retrasado con la actualización sería decir que el Diluvio Universal fue "un poquito de agua". Lo siento, las musas se fueron de vacaciones cuando no tocaba T-T Pero lo prometido es deuda, y yo saldo mi deuda :3
> 
> Gracias por leer, y a partir de ahora vuelvo a normalizar las actualizaciones.
> 
> Un besazo!
> 
> MH


	9. Solo un poco de tu corazón

Bilbo había seguido a Thorin fuera del Salón, hasta que dieron a un amplio balcón. Cuando la luz de la luna llena les golpeó, iluminándolo todo con una pátina blanquecina, el hobbit se preguntó cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta de la existencia de puertas, entradas o salidas de la Montaña, cuando había tantos accesos con vistas formidables al exterior. Accesos que, todo había que decirlo, eran de lo más espaciosos.

Bilbo estaba seguro que la mayoría de esas construcciones que él catalogaba tan libremente de "balcones", no eran más que viejas almenas defensivas, pues tenía cierta lógica que así fuera. Erebor era un reino formidable, y como tal, necesitaba ser defendido de los ataques y las invasiones.

El ruido de las celebraciones se había perdido hacía ya un rato mientras caminaban, siendo un eco sordo dentro de los pasillos de la montaña. Se frotó las manos, nervioso, mientras miraba el cabello oscuro de Thorin a su espalda, cayendo desde sus hombros en una cascada rizada, la pesada cuenta ocre de la trenza de su espalda golpeando su nuca. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no distraerse y pisarle la capa, temiendo dejarle manchas en la tela con las huellas de sus pies en ellas.

No pudo evitar fijarse en la corona sobre su cabeza, cruzando su frente. Frunció el ceño, pensando lo muy diferentes que serían ahora las cosas entre ellos. Thorin era ahora un rey, tenía un montón de gente de la que ocuparse, un reino entero de enanos que le necesitaban para ser su rey, y le quedaría muy poco tiempo para estar con Bilbo como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Él sabía, por conversaciones que había tenido con los demás, que el tiempo libre del que el enano había dispuesto, se debía únicamente a que no había sido coronado oficialmente y, por tanto, no tenía un poder real sobre ciertos aspectos en la Montaña, como las reuniones diplomáticas, los tratados comerciales, y las legislaciones nuevas. Los nombramientos y la revisión de las arcas también se habían retrasado, aunque Balin le había dicho que eso eran temas puramente burocráticos. En cuanto firmaran unos cuantos papeles y registraran a Thorin en el libro de Reyes (donde se encontraba toda la línea monárquica de Erebor, desde Durin el Inmortal), éste pasaría a tener plenos poderes. Lo que equivalía a que tendría menos tiempo.

Y Bilbo no quería ser descortés, pero uno de los únicos motivos que lo ataba a Erebor era Thorin. Si bien no había estado gastando todo el tiempo con él que desearía, ahora que a duras penas podría verle, no había sentido en que se quedara en la Montaña por más tiempo.

No es que quisiera ser malinterpretado. Amaba pasar tiempo con el resto de la compañía, adoraba estar con ellos tras dos duros años de aventura, pero casi todos tenían familias, y los que no ocupaban su día en sus trabajos, y Bilbo se sentía ocioso en una multitud que nunca se detenía. Además de sentirse extraño entre una gente que no era la suya.

Pero tras la fiesta, con el corazón acelerado por el baile, y aún bajo el embrujo que los brillantes y emocionados ojos del rey enano le había lanzado, no podía pensar en todas esas cosas. Las preocupaciones eran tarea de atender más tarde. Cosas oscuras para consultar con la almohada, como decía siempre su madre.

Thorin le abrió el acceso a la balconada, sosteniendo la puerta para él con una mano firme y grande. Nunca antes había reparado en lo grandes y cuadradas que eran las manos de Thorin, lo firmes que parecían ser. Se apresuró a pasar, agachando la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento silencioso mientras se apresuraba a buscar algo en lo que centrar su atención.

Allá afuera soplaba una suave brisa que le refrescó el rostro y las mejillas calientes, y en el aire se apreciaba el olor a humedad característico de las noches, el rocío empezando a descender sobre la tierra, cubriendo todo con un suave manto frío, hidratando las plantas y la tierra. Bilbo miró fuera de los límites del balcón, a la yerma extensión negruzca y cenicienta que había sido una vez la ciudad de Valle, como había hecho ya un par de veces. Sus ojos no podían evitar reflejar la pena por la muerte que la tierra en sí misma emanaba, y no solo por haber quedado estéril temporalmente debido al fuego del dragón y el paso del tiempo, sino por la sangre que sabía, se había vertido hacía no mucho sobre ella. Aún quedaban restos de la batalla, indicios que no habían podido ser retirados, o de lo que que ninguno de los bandos había querido hacerse cargo. La parte que amaba la vida que había en él se sentía melancólica por lo que una vez había sido el Valle, y le hubiera gustado poder ayudar, que hubiera algo que estuviera en su mano hacer. Pero nada más que el tiempo podía sanar aquella tierra herida.

Suspiró y dirigió su vista al reflejo de la luna en las lejanas aguas del Río Rápido, discurriendo sisean desde la cascada de la Colina del Cuervo. Siempre que miraba la construcción negra un estremecimiento le recorría la columna, pero era algo a lo que debía obligarse a acostumbrarse. Debía aprender a relegar los malos recuerdos a un lugar que fuera de mera reflexión, no de regocijo. Difícilmente podría seguir adelante si se revolcaba en el dolor de lo que hubiera podido ser.

—Entiendo por qué deseabais volver. Debía de ser un lugar muy bello, si aún ahora es hermoso —reflexionó, apoyando los brazos en la barandilla cuadrada del balcón, sus dedos recorriendo los patrones de los grabados en ella más por reflejo que por interés en ellos.

—Tiene su encanto, es cierto —contestó la voz de Thorin a su lado, profunda y grave —. Sin embargo, no es lo más hermoso que he visto esta noche.

Bilbo frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirarle, como esperando que continuara con su explicación, pero al ver su ligera sonrisa y su mirada fija en él, no pudo evitar carraspear y ruborizarse. Una cosa era haber bailado juntos, y otra muy distinta que Thorin le estuviera cortejando. No había modo posible de que eso sucediera. Debía dejar que su cabeza loca se detuviera por un tiempo y no pensara de más. Todos esos libros que había leído sobre historias románticas estaban siendo demasiado para su corazón. Thorin no era un caballero de brillante armadura, o un alma torturada por un amor imposible. Era un enano recio, rey y no muy abierto a la gente en general. No era que considerara a Thorin incapaz de amar, pero sí que le veía demasiado reservado.

Bilbo tenía muy claro lo que sentía en su propio corazón y al de los demás, pero era completamente ciego a las pasiones de los otros corazones cuando era hacia sí hacia quien los afectos se dirigían.

—Bilbo... Sé que no he sido el mejor de los compañeros de viaje... y tampoco he sido muy justo contigo. Siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo por salvarme la vida, por salvar a mis sobrinos, por ayudarnos a recuperar nuestro hogar...

Bilbo hizo una mueca comprensiva.

—No debes agradecerme...

Thorin alzó una mano antes de que pudiera continuar, tomando aire. Había aprendido que a Thorin no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre sus sentimientos, y parecía que estaba trabajando duro por ser expresivo, así que asintió y apretó los labios suavemente, permitiéndole continuar.

—Desde pequeño me hicieron pensar que los enanos éramos una raza pura en esta tierra. Fuertes y necesarios para el equilibrio. Detestados por otras razas por ser diferentes, no tan abiertos. Por tomar a Mahal como nuestro Padre, y no a Ilúvatar como las otras razas. Mientras estuvimos vagando, sin hogar, yo... sentía que me rebajaba al estar poniéndome a la altura de los humanos, mendigando trabajos mediocres por unas monedas. Luego aprendí. Pero nunca supe hasta que punto estaba equivocado. No somos mejores. Somos diferentes. Ahora lo veo —las manos de Thorin se posaron sobre la barandilla. Estaba tan cerca de él que sus hombros podrían tocarse —. Quiero cambiar las cosas aquí. Hacernos crecer. Y de igual modo que he aprendido sobre nosotros, he aprendido también sobre mí mismo, cosas que ni siquiera creí posibles. ¿Qué sabes sobre el tipo de relaciones que mantenemos los enanos? Supongo que a estas alturas habrás descubierto algo por tu cuenta...

Bilbo carraspeó, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecía, pero negándose a comportarse como si fuera una chiquilla a la que le regalaran un ramo de flores frescas. Era un hobbit hecho y derecho. Tenía que controlar la situación, no dejar que la situación de controlara a él. irguió la espalda, como había visto siempre hacer a su madre cuando parecía que algo la sobrepasaba, solo para tomar las riendas con la elegancia digna de un Bolsón y el ímpetu de un Tuk.

—Sé que sois muy reservados con vuestras parejas, y que como nosotros, tenéis un ritual de cortejo... Conozco la importancia de las trenzas...Sé que solo amáis una vez.

Thorin sonrió y abrió una mano, revelando el brillo cobrizo de una pieza de adorno en su palma, iluminada por la luna. Bilbo vio sus ojos siendo atraídos por el brillo, y su boca se abrió por el asombro antes de que recuperara el control de su cuerpo y pudiera volver a cerrarla. No era posible. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Uno de los dedos de Thorin aparición suavemente la superficie de la fría pieza de metal en su palma, reconociendo los patrones y las formas que había en ella, producto de horas de trabajo en la fragua. El mundo parecía estar en calma allí fuera, el tiempo detenerse. El último reducto del mundo fuera del espacio, libre del movimiento del sol, la luna y las estrellas. Un momento suspendido en la eternidad, solo para ellos, donde el viento silbaba suavemente, cantando entre las piedras de la Montaña, la luz de la luna de los primeros días del invierno iluminando todo.

—Entonces debes saber lo que es esto... —dijo, mostrándole la pieza en su mano. Bilbo apreció que tenía solo pequeños filigranas de cobre, lo justo para ser visibles. El resto de la pieza era plata tan pulida, que bajo la luz blanca, parecía una estrella, brillando con luz propia — ¿Conoces la historia de Yavanna y Mahal?

Bilbo frunció el ceño, dejando por un momento de contemplar la pieza para concentrarse en los ojos de Thorin.

—Muy poco... Ni siquiera sabía quién era Mahal hasta hace unos años. Los hobbits no solemos molestarnos por ese tipo de cosas... Además de que no hablamos vuestra lengua.

Thorin asintió.

— Hay una leyenda a cerca de ellos en nuestro pueblo, en forma de cuentos que leemos a nuestros niños... pocos en Arda la conocen como nosotros —explicó. Se retiró de la barandilla, y extendió un brazo, señalando una formación de roca que, para estándares enanos, era lo que Bilbo llamaría "un banco socorrido". Se sentó junto a él, colocándose bien en el filo para permitir que sus pies tocaran el suelo, y no colgando como los de un niño —. Había unos textos en la biblioteca que contaban mejor de lo que yo podré hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro de que los volúmenes sobrevivieran a Smaug. Podrías preguntarle a Ori por ellos, si desearas explorarlos tú mismo.

Bilbo tomó su mano, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios cuando asintió, apretándole los dedos con suavidad.

—Está bien. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas las partes importantes.

Thorin correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Había una parte del texto que prácticamente memoricé... Nuestra creación fue siempre algo de mi más profundo interés. _"Mahal creo a los nuestros con las manos desnudas y nos forjó de la roca y el fuego, y Eru nos insufló la vida... Se casó con Yavanna, la Dama Verde, y forjó para su Única las joyas más hermosas, hechas de las estrellas mismas, y trenzó su cabello entrelazándolo con la luna, decorando su cabeza con las más bellas obras que jamás nada pudo crear"_. La historia original es más larga que eso, pero esa parte quedó en mi memoria. Pasé años de mi infancia intentando encontrar estrellas que forjar —admitió, riendo entre dientes.

Bilbo trató de imaginarle de niño tal y como él entendía lo que era un niño: un pequeño ser repleto de ternura, una caja de risas y travesuras andantes. Le costaba imaginar al enano siendo algo diferente de lo que le había visto siempre ser. Pensó que le gustaría poder encontrar algún retrato del momento, alguna prueba de que había sido algo más que un alma seria e imperturbable ¿Habría buscado esas mismas estrellas bajo su cama?

—A veces me sorprende lo grande que es vuestra historia. Quiero decir, escúchate. Tenéis una profunda cultura, y el resto del mundo cree que solo sois gruñones de malos modales que pican piedra en una montaña. Sois mucho más... Es en parte por lo que me alegro de haber formado parte de esta aventura. No desearía haber malgastado la oportunidad de conocer seres tan maravillosos como vosotros. Lo habría lamentado el resto de mi vda.

El enano miró a Bilbo, que tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte de nuevo, pensando. Podía ver perfectamente cuando el hobbit se perdía en su cabeza, en lugares a los que él nunca tendría acceso, y se sentía en la repentina necesidad de traerle de vuelta. Como si en el fondo de su ser supiera que en ese momento estaba tan lejos de él y era tan inaccesible como Erebor lo había sido en su día. Era una sensación extraña, que le hacía sentirse confundido, pues su cuerpo se sentía relajado porque la presencia de Bilbo a su lado se hacía notar en el pequeño e inocente contacto de sus cuerpos en determinados puntos al estar compartiendo el banco, su calor rozándole la propia piel, aún a través de la ropa. En cambio su cabeza le decía que estaba lejos, muy lejos. Donde no podía verle.

Frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Por mucho que él deseara que no fuera así, la Montaña Solitaria no era el hogar de Bilbo. El hobbit debía añorar tanto la Comarca como él había añorado la montaña en su día. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Has pensado en volver a casa? A la Comarca. Debes echarla de menos.

Bilbo se removió en el asiento, como si estuviera incómodo por la pregunta.

—Lo he pensado. He pensado en volver. Pero aún no sé que voy a hacer —admitió, con las manos cogiéndose las rodillas —. Si me quedara, me gustaría volver alguna vez. Aunque fuera unos días. Para ver a Bungo y su familia, a Hamfast... y recuperar algunas de mis pertenencias.

No pudo evitar arquear las cejas ante su respuesta.

— ¿Te quedarías? ¿A vivir aquí, con...? —se interrumpió antes de terminar la palabra. Había estado a punto de pronunciar "conmigo", pero quizá sería demasiado suponer asumir que el hobbit se quedaría en Erebor solo por él — ¿Con nosotros?

—Sí —Bilbo alzó la vista y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tras observarle detenidamente unos instantes. Él parpadeó, algo sorprendido con la respuesta. La vacilación de Thorin al hablar había sido tan reveladora... —. Sí, me quedaría con  _vosotros._

El corazón de Thorin se saltó un latido, pero no apartó la mirada de la de Bilbo, ni permitió a su cuerpo moverse un solo centímetro de donde estaba y como estaba. Se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo, la suavidad de las plumas rozando una con otra, pero tampoco le prestó atención. Un rayo de luna surgió de repente de entre las nubes que la habían cubierto y se reflejó en los ojos de Bilbo, haciendo brillar sus pupilas como si fueran diamantes. Ni siquiera el brillo de la Piedra del Arca había sido tan hipnotizante. Apretó la mano alrededor de la cuenta, como si quisiera hundir los gravados en su piel y convertirlos en uno más de sus tatuajes.

Inevitablemente, sonrió de vuelta, si poder controlarse a la hora de imaginar el futuro a su lado. Le imaginaba cubierto de joyas hermosas en las fiestas importantes, más ligero de ellas en los días tranquilos, donde nada importante pasara. Le imaginaba con el cabello más largo y trenzas adornándolo. Leyendo en cualquier rincón tranquilo, o en la ventana secreta de sus aposentos. Quizá por la noche, a la luz de las velas, sentado en la cama mientras ojeaba algún tomo antiguo de la biblioteca. Podía verle con una cesta de verduras y frutas bajo el brazo, de algún huerto cercano o del mismo mercado, pero con las manos y los pies sucios de la tierra en la que habría estado trabajando. Le imaginaba junto a él en el trono al recibir visitas importantes, organizando algún evento o recibiendo invitados. Le imaginaba dormido junto a él en el lecho, evocando el rostro dormido y tranquilo que le había visto durante el viaje. Podía imaginarles trabajando en algún tipo de reforma o acuerdo. Bilbo parecía poder hacerle razonar de una manera más profunda de lo que nadie había conseguido nunca, más incluso que el propio Balin. Así que no era difícil pensar que cuando las cosas se le pusieran complicadas, él estaría allí. Podía verse enseñándole su idioma, mostrándole las palabras y las pronunciaciones. Y cenando con tranquilidad tras un largo día para después recoger todo y encaminarse a la cama a descasar. Pensó en cómo sería estar tumbados en el colchón, bajo las sábanas, simplemente hablando, abrazados para conservar el calor. En cómo sería el tacto de su piel y su cabello bajo sus dedos.

Pensó en los besos que podrían compartir. En tomar su mano y abrazarle y ser la cálida sonrisa que guardaba solo para él. En su cabeza coronada por brillantes estrellas blancas.

Quería eso, pensó, parpadeando por la intensidad de sus propias ideas. Quería absolutamente todo de eso. Quería incluso las discusiones. Amaba discutir con Bilbo, ponerle a prueba, porque amaba cómo le llevaba la contraria. Aunque le sacara de quicio y realmente acabara enfadado con él, Thorin no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en ese estado. O al menos eso había descubierto.

—Sabes lo que ello implica.

Bilbo no apartó la mirada, pero Thorin juraría que sus orejas se habían movido un poco. Se aclaró la garganta al descubrir que su voz se había vuelto ronca. Ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando, no había necesidad de palabras. Las mejillas del hobbit tomaron una ligera tonalidad rosada.

—Sí. Sí, lo sé.

Thorin sintió la repentina necesidad de confirmar que su saqueador comprendía todo lo relacionado con el cortejo, con el regalo que estaba a punto de ofrecerle. Siempre le daría la opción de retractarse. Nunca le cerraría la puerta de salida, si algún día quería tomarla. No iba a retenerle contra su voluntad. Pero... deseaba tanto creer que aquello era real, que de verdad tenía opciones... Era todo demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

—Si alguna vez fuera demasiado para ti... Si quieras marcharte, podrías hacerlo...

—Thorin —la mano cálida de Bilbo, aún envuelta en las suaves vendas élficas, se posó sobre la suya, sosteniendo dentro la cuenta. Arqueó las cejas en su dirección y apretó los labios en una sonrisa —. Está bien. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Ahora ponte de una maldita vez a trenzar mi pelo, antes de que alguien te eche de menos en la fiesta.

No pudo evitar reírse, sintiendo su estómago contraerse por la excitación. Pedirle a otro que trenzara el pelo era una invitación de lo más osada entre enanos. Por lo menos si se trataba de desconocidos, y a efectos técnicos, ambos lo eran. Si su madre lo hubiera escuchado, habría tomado a Bilbo por un cualquiera, y se le habría parado el corazón por el escándalo.

Tomó la mano de Bilbo que cubría la suya, y la alzó con cuidado para poder besar sus nudillos cubiertos por el vendaje, acariciando su muñeca descubierta con el pulgar, todo eso sin perderle de vista. Sonrió al detectar de nuevo el movimiento que había percibido antes. En efecto, las orejas del hobbit parecían temblar, así lo habían hecho cuando tocó su piel con sus labios. Se preguntó que pasaría si lo besara de verdad, pero se recordó que aún era pronto para eso.

Perdido en la luz de sus ojos, depositó con cuidado la mano de Bilbo en su regazo, con la palma hacia arriba. Luego abrió su propia mano, y le entregó la cuenta.

—Es tuya ahora. Para siempre, sin importar lo que pase.

Observó a Bilbo admirar la pieza, parpadeando mientras la hacía girar entre sus dedos, acariciando los gravados. Era imposible que supiera lo que ponía, pues las runas estaban en Khûkdhul, pero aún así era agradable contemplarle mientras admiraba los detalles.

La pieza era bastante sencilla, pues sabía que la ornamentación no era del gusto del hobbit. Había dos caras en ella. La pieza ovalada, intentando imitar la forma de una hoja, tenía un grabado de la silueta de la Montaña Solitaria en ella, y un Ojo de Tigre en el centro, encajado dentro de unos bordes de bajorrelieve con la forma de una pequeña bellota, todo ello dentro del perfil de la montaña. Alrededor, entrelazado con los motivos geométricos propios de su casa, estaban sus nombres escritos en la lengua de los enanos. Por la parte de atrás, la que en teoría iba pegada al pecho, pero en este caso rozaría su mejilla, tenía sus nombres de nuevo, pero escritos en Oestron, de nuevo entremezclados con los patrones geométricos, y en el centro la runa de la casa de Durin.

—Son nuestros nombres ¿En ambos lados? —preguntó, acercando la cuenta a su rostro para poder observarla con más detalle. Sonrió ante su perspicacia, aunque la alegría se diluyó ligeramente cuando apreció lo difícil que le resultaba moverla con la mano herida. Le vio parpadear y mirarle —. Espera... ¿es tu verdadero nombre?

La sonrisa de Thorin volvió a ampliarse.

Bilbo sostuvo la pieza entre sus manos con cuidado, sus dedos acariciando la bellota semipreciosa con el cuidado que le dedicaría a una flor.

—Es muy hermosa.

—Me alegra que sea de tu agrado —dijo, suavemente. Agachó un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras. ¿Cómo pedirle permiso para trenzar su cabello? Nunca se había visto en la tesitura de hacer algo así. Sonaba como algo muy intimo, más privado de lo que Thorin había hecho jamás. Había trenzado el cabello de sus sobrinos y el de su hermana, era cierto. Incluso el de su primo Dwalin alguna vez antes de alguna batalla, como la de Azanulbizar, de la que ninguno de ellos esperaba salir con vida. pero nunca lo había hecho a otra persona que no fuera de su familia, a nadie de su sangre. Tomó una profunda respiración, templando sus nervios, y movió los dedos. Le picaban solo de la necesidad de enterrarse entre las hebras cobrizas de Bilbo, de moverse ágilmente para entrelazar los mechones. Su corazón jamás había latido tan desbocado. Ni la perspectiva de la batalla lo había espoleado tanto como ese momento — ¿Me permites?

Habló con más seguridad de la que sentía y eso, ciertamente, le tranquilizó un poco. Por algún extraño motivo, se convertía en una contradicción continúa cuando estaba con Bilbo. Se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para poder mostrar debilidad con él, pero al mismo tiempo quería mantenerse regio y demostrarle lo fuerte que era. En momentos como esos, la posibilidad de gestionar ambos deseos se desvanecía, y se convertía en un chiquillo nervioso al que le acababa de salir la primera pelusa en el mentón.

Bilbo se giró en el asiento, dándole ligeramente la espalda, disponiendo el espacio perfecto para la cuenta.

Thorin se alzó y le observó, poniéndose frente a él. Tras deliberar mentalmente sus opciones, acercó las manos a la trenza que sostenía la cuenta de adopción de Bilbo, y desprendió la pieza de metal con suavidad. Notó el cuerpo del hobbit tensarse, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para atreverse a abrir la boca y pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando consiguió deshacer todos los nudos, tomó el mismo mechón de la trenza, lo igualó con el del otro lado de su frente, y los llevó hacia atrás, sosteniéndolos con los dedos mientras trenzaba, primero un mechón y luego el otro, de nuevo, en una trenza de siete hilos cada uno. Luego las unió en la parte de atrás, y colgó la cuenta. Quedaba un poco arriba, sin mucho trozo de pelo sobrante, pero crecería. Esperaba que Bilbo decidiera no cortárselo. Al menos no mucho.

¿Cabría la posibilidad de que decidiera dejarse una barba también? ¿A los hobbits les salía barba, si quiera?

Se arrodilló frente a él, tomando otro mechón de cabello desde detrás de su alargada oreja, y sintió el calor que emitían sus mejillas, mientras sus dedos separaban con destreza el cabello en tres mechones. La trenza era muy básica, pero la complejidad de la cuenta de cortejo y su importancia compensarían la austeridad de la obra. Además, era tradicional que el nivel de dificultad de las trenzas creciera conforme lo hiciera el cortejo, así como la edad del enano (en este caso hobbit) que las llevara. Ya había hecho una excepción con la cuenta de adopción porque quería que quien la viera supiera quién la había hecho, y bajo la protección de quién se encontraba Bilbo. Las trenzas de siete siempre habían sido las utilizadas por la casa de Durin.

El momento en el que fijó la pieza en el final de la trenza fue como si un peso abandonara por fin su corazón, desvaneciéndose. Miró la plata oscilar lentamente junto a la mejilla de Bilbo, y luego su rostro, más despejado ahora que las trenzas sujetaban buena parte de su flequillo tras su cabeza, lejos de sus ojos. Thorin nunca se había dado cuenta de lo grandes que eran los ojos de Bilbo hasta ese momento. De lo azules que podían llegar a ser. Lo brillantes.

Se alzó y suspiró, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos, su pulgar moldeando su pómulo. Bilbo parecía tan enajenado por él como él mismo por el hobbit, buceando en su clara mirada. De nuevo, volvió a escuchar el aleteo del cuervo, y de nuevo volvió a ignorarlo. Había cosas más importantes por las que tenía que preocuparse en ese momento.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Bilbo se permitió apoyar el peso de su cabeza contra la mano del enano, y unos cuantos más hasta que reunió el suficiente arrojo como para girar un poco la cabeza y besar su palma. Thorin sintió el beso como una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió los nervios y se repartió por todo su cuerpo, acelerándole de nuevo el corazón.

No hablaron, pues el momento parecía estar más allá de las palabras. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió a Bilbo. Thorin se preguntó entonces cuanto tiempo llevarían allí fuera, y por qué nadie en la fiesta los había encontrado. O si los habían estado buscando, siquiera. La mano de Bilbo tomó la que seguía en su rostro, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él antes de levantarse del asiento, con un ligero gruñido al estirar sus extremidades agarrotadas. Soltó una risita ante la escena, y Thorin sonrió. Se sacudió las rodillas del pantalón, sacando el polvo en ellas de cuando se había arrodillado, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que rozó su frente con la del hobbit, cubriéndole con su capa.

— _Amrâlimê._

Bilbo abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en incomprensión, pero al ver que lo que fuera que Thorin había dicho, no iba acompañado de una explicación, se vio en la obligación de preguntar.

— ¿Es ese tu nombre? ¿ _Anrralimê_?

Thorin no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante la atroz pronunciación de Bilbo, sin ninguna clase de acento.

— _Amrâlimê._

 _—Amrrâlimê —_ repitió, intentándolo de nuevo.

_—Am-râli-mê._

_—Amrâlimê._

La sonrisa del enano se amplió. Si bien Bilbo tendría que trabajar en la pronunciación, era un aprendiz muy rápido. No todos habrían sido capaces de imitar tan rápidamente una palabra en Khûzdhul, y mucho menos tras escucharla por primera vez. Y, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba la idea de que le hubiera dicho lo que le había dicho, aún si no sabía su significado... aún.

—No, no es mi nombre —respondió, riendo entre dientes ante su gesto contrariado.

—Pero tampoco vas a decirme lo que significa, ¿verdad?

Sonrió, separándose de él lo justo para permitirle caminar con comodidad, sus manos firmemente entrelazadas, su capa cobijándole del frío nocturno.

—No puedo enseñarte nuestra lengua secreta. Hay leyes que lo prohíben tajantemente. No obstante —añadió, antes de que el hobbit tuviera tiempo de replicar —, como hijo adoptivo de Erebor, no puedo prohibirte el acceso libre a la Biblioteca. Si quisieras aprender por tu cuenta, no podría detenerte.

Casi pudo escuchar los pensamientos encontrados de su saqueador entrando en conflicto en su cabeza. Abrió las puertas del balcón, permitiéndole volver a la Montaña, y el calor y el ruido lejano de la música y la fiesta les recibieron.

—Eres irritantemente brillante a veces, ¿lo sabías, Rey Bajo la Montaña?

Thorin dirigió la mirada hacia la cuenta de cortejo de nuevo, como si aún le costara creerlo, y sonrió. Estaba sonriendo más que nunca en toda su vida.

—Creo haberlo escuchado antes —dio un apretón a su mano, y tiró de él con suavidad, dispuesto a guiarle por los pasillos de la Montaña—. Volvamos a la fiesta,  _givashel_.

El bufido del hobbit no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)
> 
> MH


End file.
